When You Say Nothing At All Revised
by Ginny612
Summary: Revising my story. Lots of DG goodness! :o
1. The Twilight Zone

Only going to do this once… Disclaimer: I own nothing; nothing dealing with HP, none of the songs, and I don't know any. Well, I know people, but no one mentioned in this story. 

I am adding a few things in my story and tweaking it up a little bit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 – The Twilight Zone

Last day of testing at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

"Quills down everyone," Professor McGonagall called out, "Please bring your papers up here and place them on my desk."

Everyone did as they were told and as they came up to her desk, she wished everyone a good summer. 

Draco Malfoy was one of the very last students to approach her desk. AS he placed the test on her desk, he opened his mouth to wish her a good summer when she asked him to stay. As he turned around to go back to his seat, he almost collided with Virginia Weasley. The youngest and only daughter of the family he hated the most. He walked by her and sat down. To make matters worse she had to be specialized in Transfiguration and be in his 6th year class. From his seat he watched as the young girl held a quiet conversation with the professor and then she, too, returned to her seat.

A few minutes have passed and it was just too quiet, so Draco turned to Ginny and said, "What are you still doing here, Weasley?"

Ginny, who was one of the very few girls who wasn't scared of Draco, said, "I asked Professor McGonagall to correct my test before I leave. Though I don't see why that's any of your business. What's your excuse?"

Before Draco could reply McGonagall looked up and said, "Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy. Please come up here," the two walked up to her desk. She smiled and looked at Ginny, "Congratulations Miss Weasley, you got a perfect score," Ginny was beaming, "And I got you into next years advanced Transfiguration class too."

"Really?" Ginny squeaked loudly.

Draco had to rub his ear to make sure that he could still hear out of it.

"Yes, really."

"Thank you Professor! Have a good summer!"

Ginny smiled brightly and ignored Draco as she turned to leave, but she stopeed when she heard Professor McGonagall call out to her, "Oh Miss Weasley, not so fast. I need you to stay just a few moments longer." Ginny turned around and waited to see what her teacher had to say.

McGonagall turned to Draco and said, "Now Mr. Malfoy, we had a discussion a while ago."

Draco nodded and said quietly, "I remember."

"Well, you didn't fulfill it."

Draco's eyes widened, "You mean I failed?!"

"I'm sorry, but yes."

Draco sighed, "Does this mean I'm not going to move on to my 7th year in September?"

Ginny smirked and laughed to herself thinking that perfect Prefect Draco Malfoy wasn't so perfect. Then suddenly her smile left her face when she realized something, 'Oh my gosh! If he doesn't move on, he'll be in my class!!'

"Well, no. I've talked it over with Headmaster Dumbledore. We have discussed it and because you have tried harder we are going to pass you." Ginny was shocked, could they really do that? Ginny just shrugged.

"Thank you Professor," Draco paused for a moment and then with a confused look asked, "Why did she," pointed to Ginny, "have to be here to hear that?"

"I am not done. We have decided that we will pass you, but I am assigning you a tutor." 

"A tutor? Who are you going to get to tutor me?" He asked. 

Professor McGonagall waved a hand towards Ginny. 

"NO!" They both said.

McGonagall let out a very disappointed breath of air and said, "Now Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you really have to stop this huge feud." The two looked at each other and looked away, crossing their arms over their chests.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't really think that you can make us do this," Draco said boldly and then added, "Can you?"

"Actually no," McGonagall said and the two let out a sigh of relief, "but if you two don't, I shall write a letter to your family and tell them that they need to set you up with a tutor who you seem fit," she said to Draco.

Draco's face dropped, there is no way that he can let his father know that he has failed Transfiguration, "Fine," Draco said in a small whisper.

Ginny's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious! 

Draco turned, mumbled a 'Good-bye' to Professor McGonagall, glared at Ginny, and walked towards the door thinking, 'I'll just study really hard and won't have to worry about the Weasel'. 

"Oh and one more thing," Draco stopped, "I will be writing to Mrs. Weasley about this whole arrangement and will ask her to keep me posted."

Draco turned and asked innocently, "Why Professor, don't you trust me?" 

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I don't," and she went back to grading her papers. 

Ginny said 'Good-bye' to the Professor and walked over towards Draco.

"Weasley, I swear if you tell anyone…"

"Who am I going to tell?" she said angrily and she started to walk out of the classroom.

Draco walked up to her and said, "Your brothers, Potter, that Mud…"

Ginny stopped, turned around, and gave him the most evil look that she could muster up, "Shut it Malfoy. If you dare speak that way about Hermione again, I swear I *will* tell everyone, including your family, and that's not a threat."

 Draco looked a little stunned, "Well, well, looks as though the littlest Weasley has finally grown a back bone."

Ginny kept on walking, "Everyone but my mother and father will be home this summer," before Draco could say another thing, "All the boys, including Harry, Hermione, and Lavender are going to Romania to visit Charlie and Sarah."

Draco couldn't help but hear a little bit of upset in her tone, "Awww, and they didn't want their baby sister to tag along, huh? What is Granger still afraid that you'd steal Harry away? Like you could anyways," he added under his breath.

Ginny stopped once more, almost colliding with Malfoy, poked him in his chest hard, looked up at his gray eyes, and said, "I mean it Ferret Boy, don't try me! I'm not in the mood for it," before Malfoy could say another word Ginny continued, "I will owl you as soon as everyone leaves," with that Ginny turned around and ran down the corridor. 

To Be Continued…


	2. Life Goes On

Chapter 2 – Life Goes On

It was a week since Professor McGonagall has ruined her summer. She was sitting on her windowsill waiting to hear from Draco. While waiting, she was remembering how much happened within the week.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
The day after Professor McGonagall told Ginny she had to tutor Draco all summer long, they had their big end of the year feast. Gryffindor won the House Cup at the end of the year, beating Slytherin house by only 5 points.   
  
The following day they all bordered the Hogwarts Express to go back home. Hermione and Lavender insisted that Ginny sit with them in their compartment. Ginny smiled; she knew they were trying to make her feel part of the group, but they weren't doing that good of a job. While in the compartment, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender wouldn't stop talking about their big trip to Romania. They talked about how much fun they were going to have, and the girls couldn't stop talking about Sarah and Charlie's first little baby. Once again, Ginny suddenly turned invisible to them.

  
Ginny could tell that tears were about to roll down her cheeks so she got up and left. No one asked where she was going, so she suspected that no one noticed that she left. She went looking for some of the girls that she hung out with, but unfortunately she found someone else. When she opened a compartment door, she saw Draco Malfoy sitting all by himself.   
  
"Hey! Ever hear of knocking Weasley?!" he growled.  
  


"Sorry. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Ginny said quickly and quietly.  
  
"What?!" Draco looked up at her, it wasn't that he didn't understand her, it was that he didn't understand why she was asking him.  
  
"You're all alone here and I'm looking for an empty compartment."  
  
She could see Draco's expression soften up very slightly and before he could answer her she said, "Thanks," she closed the door behind her, and sat down next to the window across from him.  
  
They were both quiet for a long time, but Ginny soon fixed that. Without even looking at Draco, she asked, "So have you decided what you are going to tell your father?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ginny sighed, turned her head around and said, "About why you're coming to my house."  
  
Draco looked down at his shoes, "Well, I'm hoping that he's not going to be home much this summer, but if he is then I decided that I would tell him that _I_ am tutoring _you_."   
  
He expected a little fight from Ginny, but all she said was, "Fine. Whatever. Doesn't bother me."   
  
Draco knew that something was up with Ginny, but didn't feel like asking because he really didn't care.   
  
A while later Draco knew they were coming close to the station. He, not wanting Potter and Weasley catching Ginny in here with him and asking questions, decided to get her to leave. Draco looked over to her and noticed that she fell asleep. "Hey Weasley!" Draco called out, but Ginny didn't wake up. He got up and shook her hard.

  
"Hey!" Ginny woke up.  
  
"We're almost at Platform 9 ¾."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." She mumbled softly.  
  
"Now get going before your brother or your Potter finds you."  
  
Ginny, a little insulted, got up and left giving him a soft, "Bye".  
  
By the time she got back to her compartment, they had already arrived at the train station. She crept in and all of them were making out; one pair on each couch.   
  
Ginny cleared her throat, but nothing happened. "Come on guys we're home," she exclaimed, but still nothing. "Come on, don't make me conjure up a hose!" Ginny  
decided to mumble a soft spell and before she knew it, all four of them were hurled to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"Hey!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.   
  
Ginny grabbed her carry-on bag, flung it over her shoulder, and said, "Let's go! We're at Platform 9 ¾." She ran out to grab her other things.  
  
That week seemed to go by very quickly. Ginny asked her parents not to tell the boys whom she was tutoring and they agreed not to.   
  
On the day the boys left, Ron looked at Ginny and asked, "You sure you don't want to come with us?"  
  
'What a prat!' she said to herself. 'First he begs me not to go with them, and now he's asking me to go. He just wants to sound like a good brother.' "Nah, I told you. I'm tutoring that Ravenclaw from a year below me."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Good luck with that," he said and gave her a hug.  
  
Fred, George, and Percy all gave her hugs and promised to write. Everyone was really glad to go, except Percy. "I go and take a summer off from work to go see my brother," he whined, "but will he come here? Nooo!"  
  
"That's enough Percy," Mr. Weasley reprimanded him.  
  
"Yes, Father." Percy didn't stop arguing, but he did complain quieter.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Lavender all smiled, said bye to Ginny, and all left by Floo powder to Charlie's house.  
  
Ginny went to go write to Draco that he was to come over the next day.   
  
~*~Back to the Present~*~  
  
Ginny was half asleep when she heard a soft knocking on the window. She looked and saw a rather beautiful owl standing there. She opened the window and the owl came in. She grabbed the letter that was attached to its leg and offered it a piece of cookie. The owl took it and flew out of the window. Ginny looked at the parchment, which read:  
  
"Sounds fine. I'll be there in the morning."  
  
No name, no nothing. "Bastard," she said. She climbed into bed and was thinking of how her summer had now turned from awful to dreadful. A whole two and a half months of Malfoy. Ginny sighed, thought, and then fell asleep. 


	3. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Chapter 3 – Why Can't We Be Friends?

The next day…

Draco reached the Weasley's front door around 9 o'clock in the morning. He looked at the house and started laughing; it was a funny looking house. It wasn't anything that he'd be caught living in. He was about to knock when he remembered what happened this morning.

~*~Flashback~*~

Draco was putting his cloak on and was about to leave the house when his mother called out, "Draco!" Draco sighed and turned around, "Yes mum, what is it?" he said in a little bit of an annoyed voice. 

Narcissa came over to him and looked up at her son, who was slightly taller then she was, "Draco promise me you'll be on you're best behavior today."

Draco sighed, "Yes mother."

"Look I don't care how much you and this girl hate each other, but I want you being respectful to Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum!"

"I'm serious. I don't want everyone to think that my only son is pure evil. I know you're not and I want other people to know it too. So promise me," she said while she straightened his shirt out.

Draco sighed. If it was one person he did love it was his mother. She knew that he was only mean to keep his father happy and Lucius very seldom ever was, "Yes mother, I'll be nice to Mrs. Weasley." 

"Thank you!" She gave him a quick hug and shooed him out the door. 

~*~Back to the present~*~

'Have to be nice. Have to be nice,' he kept on saying to himself.  He knocked on the door and heard someone call, "It's opened."

Draco opened the door and walked into the house. He did admit to himself, that even though the house was small and they didn't have a lot of money you could tell that they were a very loving family. Draco noticed and saw many pictures of smiles and happy faces from different occasions. 

He heard someone walk into the room, "Oh hello there." 

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he choked out. 

"Ah! Yes, Draco Malfoy. How nice it is to see you again," she smiled. "Come. Come into the kitchen," she said using her arm to motion him into the room.

Draco stayed quiet and followed her into the kitchen like he was told. When he entered the small kitchen an aroma of apples and spices hit his nose and without even noticing he said, "Mmmmm… something smells good."

It wasn't until Molly said, "Why thank you," that Draco realized he said something out loud, "Here, take a seat," she said pointing to the table, "I'm making apple pie. I'll let you have a slice when it's finished baking. Do you like apple pie?" she said still smiling.

'Does she ever stop smiling?' Draco wondered to himself, "Um… honestly, I don't know. Can't say that I've ever had any before." Before Molly could say another word he asked, "So, uh where is Virginia?" he asked quietly.

"Oh Ginny? She's still upstairs. I woke her up once, but she probably fell back to sleep."  

After a few seconds of uneasy quietness Draco decided to break the silence with a question, "Uh… so why didn't Ginny go with the others to Romania?" Molly turned around and was about to say something when Draco said, "I mean rather than the fact that she has to tutor me."

"Well, I guess she just didn't want to go."

'She guesses?' Draco said to himself, "Well, why not?"

"I don't know. I know that Ron asked her a few times, but he told me that she always said no. Every time that I talk about it with her she never wanted to talk about it." Draco was thinking that there was a lot more to it then just that, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Why don't you go on up to Ginny's room and make sure she's up?" 

Draco went wide-eyed. Was Molly really trusting him, a boy, to go up to Ginny's, the only daughter, room by himself? "Uh… where is it?"

"On the third floor the last door on the left," Draco could not move, his feet were not allowing him to get up. "Shoo! Go on with you now!" Draco stood up and went up the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

As he neared the third floor he could hear some music coming from one of the rooms. Well, at least he knew defiantly which room was hers. He slowed up his walk and casually made his way to her room. 

When he got there he heard a song and by listening to it, he knew it had to be something along the lines of, "Why can't we be friends." He also noticed another voice along with it. It was her singing. It wasn't really that good, but at least it wasn't nails on a chalkboard either. As he reached her door it was opened a crack. He knocked lightly and when she didn't answer he peered in. She was dressed, her hair wet, and she was dancing and jumping on her bed and singing into her wand. This was some sight. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her. 

"I pay my money to the welfare line I see ya standing in it every time  
  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends"

She sang and jumped off her bed. She landed in front of her mirror and started singing again.  "The color of your skin don't matter to me…" and threw the reflection in the mirror she saw Draco leaning against her doorframe. Her music still playing, " As long as we can live in harmony"

She turned around and screamed, "Get out Malfoy!" and threw her wand at him. It hit his head. She ran to her door, as he was rubbing his head, pushed him out, and slammed the door. 

Draco had a smug smile on his face and made his way back down to the kitchen. As he entered he said, "She's up."

"Good thanks deary," she started to cut up the pie and just then Ginny came down the stairs. 

Molly looked up from what she was doing, "Oh good morning dear."

Draco smirked and said, "Good morning Virginia." His smirk turned into a full smile when he saw the surprise look on Ginny's face. Draco finally got a good look at her; she was wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail at the top of her head, still wet, and she wasn't wearing anything on her feet so he noticed them painted a purplish color.

Ginny's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he called her by her first name. She was even more surprised that he even knew her first name. Ginny didn't know how to react so she simply said, "Good morning."

Molly turns to Draco, "Are you ready for the first slice of my pie?"

Draco looked at her and said, "Yes ma'am I am," he turned towards Ginny to see that her eyes have widened even further. Molly put the plate down in front of Draco and watched as he took the first bit of her pie. Draco looked up and said, "This is good." 

Molly was tickled pink. Someone new liked her pie, "I'm glad you like it." 

"Virginia, you going to have a piece?" Draco asked her.

"I don't like apple pie," Ginny simply said as she took a seat next to Draco at the kitchen table.

"Not like apple pie?! What's there not to like!?" he said and stuffed another piece into his mouth.

Molly decided to answer for her, "My daughter likes the more fatting pies. Like Chocolate Mousse, chocolate pudding pies, and grasshopper pies."

Ginny gave out a low warning "Mum."

Molly didn't hear her and continued, "And I've told her she's has to watch herself or she won't be getting a boyfriend." 

Ginny let out a little louder, "Mum!" Ginny couldn't even look at Draco. She bet he was laughing his ass off. When she dared to look at him, she was surprised, once again, to find out that he wasn't. 

Draco actually smiled and said, "I wouldn't worry about Virginia, Mrs. Weasley. She'll get a boyfriend soon. Any boy would be lucky to have her."

Ginny blushed and Molly said, "And you said he was absolutely prime evil."

Before Draco even had a chance to make a comment Ginny got up and said, "Okay! That's enough talk for one day! Draco," she couldn't believe how easy his name came out, "we have to start studying."

Draco stood up grabbed his books and his empty plate, "Nice talking to you Mrs. Weasley," he put the plate in the sick and added, "it was delicious." Molly just smiled. Draco turned around and followed Ginny out to the back yard.

When they were far enough away from the house Ginny said, "What the HELL is wrong with you?" she smacks him in head with the palm of her hand.

"Ow." He said while rubbing his head, "I have no idea what you are talking about." 

"Delicious pie!" Ginny started to count on her fingers, "Yes ma'am. The whole girlfriend thing. Calling me by my first name. Since when have we've been on a first name basis and on that note how the hell do you even know my first name?" 

"Language Weasley. Language."

"AGH!" Ginny screamed.

"Calm yourself down before you pop a blood vessel or something." Ginny took a few breaths and listened to Draco as he said, "For starters my mother told me to be on my best behavior and to act as a gentleman," Ginny laughed. Draco ignoring Ginny continued, "in front of your mother. Secondly the pie was good. So I gave you a compliment, and just because no one ever uses your first name does not mean that _I_ don't know it." Draco sat down at the picnic table while Ginny stood there in shock.

Ginny finally sat down and said, "Okay let's get started." 

Ginny was about to say something when Draco said, "You wanted to go didn't you?" 

Ginny ignored him and said, "Let's start with Chapter 12."

Draco asked again, "You wanted to go didn't…"

"Does it matter?" Ginny asked quietly even before Draco could finish his question again.

"It should." Draco paused for a second and then laughed a little and said, "What did the 'Dream Team' not want you to go?" Draco meant it as an insult. He said it just so he could say something mean. 

Ginny continued to get all her stuff out and said, "Yeah, something like that," she looked up at Draco and saw his expression. She knew he only said it to be mean, but he was right on the button, "It's "Brother" time."

"Granger and Brown went though." 

Ginny sighed and said, "The only reason why Hermione is going is to keep Sarah and the baby some company and Lavender went because she's Hermione's best friend."

"But…" 

Draco wanted to know more and wanted to know why her brother didn't want her around, but Ginny silenced him with saying, "Drop it. We have work to do." Draco did as he was told and listened closely to Ginny's teachings. 


	4. Talk To Me

Chapter 4 – Talk To Me

Draco left after the first day declining Mrs. Weasley politely that he would not be staying for supper.

That night Ginny sat at her window seat and wished she were in Romania with her brothers. It would have been ten times better in Romania with an upset brother than here with a prick of a boy like Draco. She sighed and got under her covers and quickly fell asleep dreading the next day and the days to follow.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy estate…

Draco just got home and was greeted by his father, "So your mother tells me you've been at the Weasley's home."

"Yes father I have," he said hoping that he didn't know the real reason behind it.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is making you tutor that stupid little Weasley," Draco almost opened his mouth to defend her, but thought better of it, "It's not your fault that she failed Transfiguration. She should have to take it over like everyone else. Why does someone of her poor stature get special privileges?"

"I don't know father," his father eyed him curiously, "I feel tired I am going to retire to my room now."

"Fine. I'll have your mother get one of the servants to bring you some food."

Draco nodded and left. As soon as he was out of his fathers' sight he ran all the way to his room. As he got there he was huffing and puffing, "Well, it's good to know what my father really would think if I told him the truth," he said in a sarcastic tone to himself.

"Did you say something master Draco?"

Draco jumped a little, it was one of the new house elves Billy. "Don't you know never to sneak up on me like that?" He said rather loudly.

"Sorry Master Draco," Billy flinched getting ready to be hit, but it never came, "I brought you you're food sir."

"Just put it on the dresser over there."

Billy did as he was told and then went to the door, "If Master Draco needs anything else all you have to do is say the word, Billy will hear him, sir," and with that the elf was gone.

Draco went to his window seat and look at "his" star. It was the same star that he always used to wish upon when he was a little boy. It is also the star that he always look to and gaze at when he started to think that wishing was stupid and for little kids. When he got old enough he found out what the stars name was, Andromeda Silver, and where it was located so he could see it at Hogwarts too.

"Why Weasley?" he asked to himself, "Why can't it be anyone but her? What's McGonagall trying to prove anyways? Does she really think that by spending one summer together we'll become friends?" He forced out a smug laugh. He smoothed his hair back, changed into some sleeping clothes, and went to sleep dreading for the next day and the rest of the summer days yet to come.

The next day was just like the following, except he didn't have to go and retrieve Ginny from her room, but he did get another piece of apple pie.

It was another long and boring day with Ginny and once again he declined when Mrs. Weasley asked him if he would like to stay for supper.

By the end of the week Draco was really fed up.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it Malfoy?" Ginny asked being a little irritable.

"Why don't we make this at least a little fun?"

She gave him a glare and asked, "What kind of fun are you thinking about?"

"The kind where if I answer a question wrong you get to ask me any question you like and if I answer a question right I get to ask you any question that I want."

"Wow Malfoy," not really interested, "That sounds like a lot of fun," Ginny said a bit sarcastic.

"Come on, you got anything else in mind? Besides maybe I might actually learn something and pay more attention this way."

Ginny sighed and said, "Fine, but within reason."

Draco sighed, "Fine!"

So Ginny taught him a new chapter and asked him a question, he got it wrong and she got to ask the first question. She got a devilish look on her face and said, "I get to ask the first question. Hmmm…" and suddenly one came to her mind, "What was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?"

"My most embarrassing moment?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded, "Um…" Draco said reluctantly to answer the question. "Well, see I used to have a bad bladder." Ginny looked confused. "I… well… let's put it this way, if I laughed too much it made me need to… you know urinate," Ginny just nodded, "Well, I didn't make it some of the times."

Ginny looked at him as though it was nothing big at all, "That's not bad, little kids always do that."

"Not when they're 13."

"Okay, well go on with the story."

"I have to tell you more?" Ginny nodded. "Well, I had this girlfriend from a different wizarding school. Well, she came over one day during the summer holiday and well, she's the only one who knows where I am most ticklish, and so she attacked me. I started laughing and I couldn't stop it, and well, I couldn't hold it either," Ginny could barely hold back her laugh, "Let's just say she never looked at me the same way."

Ginny quickly asked, "How old where you?"

"13," he quickly said.

Ginny started laughing, "I'm sorry, that's really bad," but she couldn't stop laughing.

"So you still laugh."

"It's always funnier when it happens to somebody else."

Ginny poked him in the side, "That's not the spot." Ginny poked him in the chest and a small laugh came out. Ginny looked smug, "Nope, not the spot. It's just so funny, I could sit here all day and you'd never find it."

Ginny poked him in the stomach and Draco shook his head. Never knowing why Ginny got closer to him and spoke quietly into his ear, "What is it Draco, do I have to go lower?"

At this Draco was a little shocked but then smirked and said just as quiet, "Why Virginia Weasley, are you flirting with me?" Ginny realized that she was and she blushed slightly, but didn't move away. Draco continued and with each word he said he moved closer to her, "Strangely that doesn't bother…" just as he was ready to kiss Ginny they both heard Mrs. Weasley call them.

The two broke apart and pretended to be working again, "Working hard are we?" She looked at her watch, "Well, it's time for supper. Draco will you be joining us this evening?"

"Uh… no. But thanks though. I have to get going," he quickly threw all his books into his bag. He turned to Ginny and said, "Well, bye Virginia. Have a good weekend, I'll see you on Monday," and with that he was gone.

At the dinner table Ginny just picked at her food. She couldn't quiet understand why she said what she said and wondered what Draco meant with what he said.

"Ginny dear are you all right?" her father asked her.

"Yes Daddy, I'm fine. I think I just got a little bit too much sun today."

"Oh. So how is everything going with tutoring the Malfoy boy?"

"Fine."

"He's not trying anything funny is he? Because if he is I'll…"

"Daddy, everything is fine and he's being really nice."

"Well good I'm glad."

Ginny sighed and put down her fork, "I'm going in early. I'm not feeling all too good."

"Oh okay dear. Good night," her mother said.

"Good night," and she went to both her folks and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

As she sat on her window seat she looked out into the stars. There was only one really bright one. She liked that one a lot, she didn't know why, but she was attracted to it.

"Just like Malfoy. I can't believe I almost let him kiss me. What's going on here? Is it a phase? Is it just because we are spending so much time together?" She looked out at her star one more time and wonder whom else looks to that particular star when they are lost.

Meanwhile far far away another person was looking at the same star.

"What the hell is wrong with me! She was flirting with me and I wasn't bothered by it? What is going on with me?" He sighed and looked out to his star. "What am I going to do?"

Ginny was pretty nervous all morning Monday, what if he tells her off for flirting with him? Will he tell anyone that she did? What will he say about the almost kiss?

Ginny was pacing around outside when she walked into someone.

"Ooofff!" and down they both went.

"And here I thought you were talented enough to do two things at once. I guess not," came a voice from next to her.

"Morning Malfoy," she put her head on the ground and looked up to the sky.

"Malfoy again huh? What happened to Draco?"

"Fine. Morning Draco."

"Morning Weasel."

Ginny laughed, "You're such a prat, ferret boy."

"Why thank you for noticing," he got up and offered her a hand. She took it. "Well, come on. Teach me something new today."

Ginny sighed, she didn't know if it was out of relief because he didn't say anything about what happened on Friday or if it was out of upset because he didn't say anything. She grabbed her books and started to teach.

Finally Draco got something right and it was his turn to ask a question. He rubbed his hands together and thought hard.

"Boy Malfoy, if you thought this hard during school, then maybe you wouldn't have to be here."

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you're smiling face every morning," before he could even think of why he said what he just said, or give her any time to respond to that he said, "So, who was the first person you kissed?"

Ginny looked confused, "You want to know that?"

"Sure."

Ginny knew that she never kissed anyone before and only Hermione and Lavender knew the truth. She has fooled everyone with this story before, so she decided to do it again. "His name was George."

"Was?"

"He moved and is going to another wizzarding school."

"Oh."

"Well, he was in Ravenclaw, and one night a bunch of us got together to have a night of games. Well, we had a whole bunch of Muggle games, one in particular called "Twister"."

"Ah, yes, I have actually heard of that one before. That's where you put your hands and feet onto the appropriate circles and the last one standing is the winner."

"Right. So anyways, it was really really late and only three of us were left. George and I were playing and some other girl was spinning the dial. Well, in the middle of the game she swore she heard something and said, "Don't move" and she ran off. Well George fell over and knocked me down. I was so excited that I actually won that I didn't even notice that he was still on top of me. I looked up to him and said, 'I won,' He looks down at me and says, 'So did I,' and he kissed me," and she slightly sighed as though she was actually remembering it.

Draco burst out laughing, "What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"You! That's the most piece of crap lie I have ever heard! Anyone who believes that is…" she was starring down at him with a very evil glare. "Are you serious? People actually believed that?" she nodded. "What's wrong with the real story Weasley, not good enough?"

Ginny looked down and quietly said, "I've never been kissed before."

Draco went slightly wide-eyed, "Never?" Ginny shook her head, "What's wrong with you Weasley? Got dried lips or something?"

"I don't know. Come on we got more work to do," she turned the page in her book and continued. Draco noticed how upset she was with the whole conversation that when it was his turn to ask another question he just declined and told her to continue.

Before the end of the day was up Ginny got the chance to ask him one more question, "So, what is one secret you hold close to you, about yourself, that you have never told another living soul?"

"I play the guitar."

"Wow!" she said sarcastically at first, but then realized something, "but that's a… a…"

"A muggle thing?" Draco finished for her. She nodded, "Yeah. I know. That's why I have to keep it quiet from my folks. If my father ever heard about this he… I don't want to know what he'd do."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Draco just smiled. As they were cleaning up Ginny asked another question, "So what made you pick the guitar?"

"Ever heard of Bryon Adams?"

"Heard of him? I have almost everyone of his songs."

"My role model."

"Really?" Draco nodded his head, "Wow! So not only are you playing a muggle instrument you have a muggle role model."

Draco shook his head, "You mean he's not?" Draco shook it again. "I never would have guessed."

Draco had all his stuff packed up and he was ready to go. "Well, bye Virginia, see you tomorrow," and away he went.

After a while the tutoring job became more fun then a chore and Draco and Ginny put it beside them that they were supposed to hate each other. As the days and the weeks went by they became better friends and learned more and more about each other. Not only have they been sticking with the asking of the questions they also told each other about experiences and stories that they felt like sharing.

Ginny was laughing from a story that Draco just told her when she asked, "Okay, so what's you're middle name?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Yes you do!"

Draco sighed and said, "It's Clifford."

"Clifford?" Draco nodded, "Well, at least it's not as bad as mine."

"Why what's yours?"

"Cleopatra."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Charlie was into all this Egypt stuff at the time I was born so and he wanted to give me my middle name and that's what he picked."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Hey Draco will you stay for supper?"

This was the first time that she actually asked him and so he surprised her with actually agreeing, "Sure. What's for dinner?"

Ginny smiled and sniffed the air, "Smells like Dad's barbequing. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down towards the house.

"Are you staying for dinner dearie?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Good I put on another chicken just in case," came a voice from behind, "Hi. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father."

"I know who you are sir and I'm glad to have finely met you face to face. Ginny speaks very highly of you."

Mr. Weasley smiled, "Good first impression, plus trying to earn some extra points, what's next? You going to ask for my daughter's hand?"

"Daddy! It's nothing like that. I'm just tutoring him."

Draco felt a little hurt at that remark so he said, "On the contrary Mr. Weasley. We're just friends."

Mr. Weasley looked shocked, "Friends?" Draco nodded, "Friends between a Malfoy and a Weasley. I haven't seen that since…" he thought for a moment and then said, "Actually I've never seen it before. Well, not if you count that one time that…"

"Arthur, we don't need to bring that up."

"Oh yeah," he turned back to the two sitting at the table. "Sure, it has already started. First it's hate, then it's friendship, and then it's…"

"Daddy!" "Arthur!" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley said together.

"Oh right sorry."

They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

When they finished Draco and Ginny walked back to where they were studying, "I'm so sorry about that."

"About what?"

"About my father. I'm the only daughter so naturally he does that with everyone. Neville came down during summer one year and my dad pounded him like that too. And I don't even…" Ginny was going to say, 'like him' but thought better of it.

"Hey, it's no problem, he's just being cautious over his only daughter."

Ginny just smiled. She sat down under her favorite tree and looked out to her favorite star, "Come here. I want to show you something." Draco took a seat next to her, "Look. See that star."

"Uh-huh."

"That's my star."

"Sorry it's already taken."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's mine."

"Are you serious?" Draco just nodded his head, "Oh."

"But I'm willing to share it."

Ginny smiled, "Sharing sounds nice." They sat there for a little while looking up at the star when Ginny said, "Oh yes, I forgot to mention something," Draco turned towards her. "We can't get together tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's my birthday."

"Well, happy birthday." Ginny just smiled. "So Ginny," he said and laid down on the ground, "What do you want for your birthday?" he saw the look that she gave him and said, "It's just a rhetorical question."

"Well, if I could have anything in the world, it would be to have my 'Ginerva' bracelet back again."

"Ginerva bracelet. I never heard of that type. Must be really old."

Ginny looked at him and swatted at him, "That's not funny!"

"What?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Draco asked confused.

"You really don't know?" Draco just shook his head, "Ginerva is my name."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm serious, Ginerva is my name."

Draco looked stunned, "But I've been calling you Virginia all summer long. You never once corrected me."

Ginny just shrugged, "Sometimes I wished my name was Virginia, it's so much better then Ginerva." She lied back onto the grass and sighed, "It was my great-grandmother's name. She was a nurse at St. Mungo's; she died when my mother was pretty young. I don't know too much about her."

"Well that's a lot better story then where my name came from." Draco stated.

"What's your story?"

"You know the Hogwarts motto? Draco dorms or whatever the hell it is."

Ginny laughed and said, "You mean Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus?" Ginny asked trying to figure out where this story was going.

"Um… yeah, I didn't think that anyone knew how to pronounce that. Yeah, well that's what I'm named after."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Besides, I like your name, it's really unique and different." Ginny just shrugged, "I'm going to call you that from now on." Ginny opened her mouth to say something when Draco added, "So, tell me about this bracelet."

"Some girl stole it from me at the playground," Draco looked confused, "See when I was little my grandmothers went together and bought me something for my fourth birthday. It was a silver bracelet, which had my name on it and the "I" was dotted with a red stone."

"Ruby?"

"I doubt it. Anyways, at the playground there was this really mean snotty girl and tore it off my wrist. When she did that it broke into three pieces." There was a small pause.

"Oh yes and I forgot to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Mother wants you to come to the manor next weekend."

Ginny sat there frozen. She remembered what his father did to her in her first year at Hogwarts. She gulped and said, "Will… uh… well, will… your father be there?"

"You're afraid of my father?"

"Well, don't you remember what he did to me in my first year?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to know about that."

"I have 6 older brothers and there's Harry, and Hermione who never really care about keeping their voices quiet."

"Oh. Well, I don't think he'll be there, but if he is, he'll be good," he put his hand on her leg and rubbed it soothingly, "I'll keep you protected."

Ginny just smiled and blushed a little. Ginny opened her mouth to say something when they heard someone calling her. She stood up quickly and said, "Hermione!"

He stood up slowly and grabbed his books, at this point he really couldn't care less if she saw them or not.

The voice was getting louder.

"I'll see you next weekend. Have a Happy Birthday," he kissed her on her cheek and off he went.

Ginny just stood there with her hand on her cheek and a smile on her face.


	5. Happy Birthday to you

Chapter 5 - Happy Birthday

Ginny stood there with her hand on her cheek and a smile on her face when she heard, "Don't fall for him, Ginny."

Ginny turned around, "Fall for whom, Hermione?"

"Don't lie to me, Ginerva," Ginny sighed with disgust. She hated it when Hermione used her real name. "I saw Draco Malfoy here and how he gave you a kiss on your cheek." Ginny just sighed and ignored her. As she walked past Hermione, she grabbed Ginny's arm, "What was he doing here?"

"It's none of your bloody business."

"Draco's been rubbing off on you I see." Ginny's eyes widened. "I thought we were friends, Ginny."

"Yeah, some really great friend you are!" Ginny said shaking Hermione's arm off of her, "You knew I wanted to go to Romania because I haven't seen my brothers in so long, and that I wanted to see Sara and Charlie's baby, but you didn't care. Did you even try to get Harry to talk Ron into letting me come with you guys?" Hermione looked down at her feet. "I didn't think so. So don't lecture to me that I'm not your friend, because I have always been there for you!"

Before either girl could say another word they heard someone call out, "Ginny, we have a surprise for you!" It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Good I could use one, right about now," She said looking at Hermione and then she turned to walk away. As she came closer to the house she could see her brothers. "Charlie? Bill!" She ran up to them and hugged them both. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's your birthday isn't it?" Bill said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's not everyday that our little sister turns 16," Charlie said.

"Is Sara here?" Charlie nodded. "With baby Penny?" Ginny squealed.

"She's already two, Ginny, almost three."

Ginny looked sad, "Are you serious?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah."

Ginny couldn't believe it had already been that long. She rarely saw her brothers anymore and had only seen Sara and the baby about four times in the past two years.

Ginny smiled and said, "Bring me to them; I want to see my little niece."

Charlie smiled and led the way.

Ginny walked into the living room and saw Sara: a lovely girl around the age of 24 with long brown hair and soft brown eyes, holding a darling little girl around two and a half. Charlie and Sara were very blessed to have a girl considering that Ginny was one of the very few Weasley girls. Ginny took a seat by Sara and hugged her first.

"So good to see you again, Ginny," Sara said in a small accent.

"Yes, it is very good to see you too."

Penny laid in Sara's arms looking very shy and asked, "Who?"

Ginny looked to Sara, "You remember Aunt Ginny, don't you?" Penny shook her head. "This is Daddy's youngest sister."

"Hi, Penny," Ginny said. Penny gave her a little wave.

"You think you can give Aunt Ginny a hug?"

Penny smiled big, "Hug Gin-Gin," and Penny put her arms out.

Ginny picked the small girl up, put her on her lap, and hugged her. She could feel Penny's little arms go not even half way around her. As Ginny was holding her she could see Hermione in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Weasley, and saw her mother shaking her head.

Penny released Ginny, but sat her in her lap for the rest of the evening.

Around nine o'clock Penny fell asleep in Ginny's arms. Sara took her from Ginny's arms and everyone went upstairs to go to bed.

Hermione and Lavender were sharing Ginny's room and soon were in their nightclothes. Hermione was sitting in front of Ginny's mirror brushing out her hair when she said, "So, Lavender, did you know that Draco Malfoy was here today?"

"I thought I saw someone leaving tonight." Ginny gave Hermione an evil stare, which she did not see. Lavender sat on Ginny's bed and said, "So, girl, give us the details."

"I can't get anything out of her. Not even Mrs. Weasley would tell me anything and she made me swear that I would not tell the boys."

"What annoys you more," Ginny started very mean and upset like, "that I won't tell you why he was here or because I was hanging out with your boyfriends' worst enemy!" There was a knock on the door. "What!" Ginny screamed out before thinking.

Sara opened the door, "What is going on here?"

When Ginny saw that it was Sara she calmed right down, "Oh sorry, Sara."

"Ginny, what's with the screaming?"

Lavender stood up and said, "They are acting as though they hate one another."

Both Hermione and Ginny crossed their arms over their chests and said at the same time, "No, we aren't!"

"Lavender, what is the problem?" Sara asked her knowing that she wasn't going to get much out of the other girls.

Hermione answered before Lavender could. "Draco Malfoy, one of our enemies was here tonight," she paused for a second and said, "and he kissed her on the cheek."

Okay, so maybe Sara was wrong, but then it hit her, "Ah yes, Draco Malfoy. Wasn't he the boy you were tutoring all summer long?" Ginny looked to the floor, Sara obviously got her answer. "So he's the reason why you couldn't come this summer."

When Ginny looked up she saw both Hermione and Lavender staring at her. Ginny answered, "Yes, he is the boy," then she added quite quietly, "but no, he isn't the reason why I couldn't come."

"Then what was the reason?" Sara asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Ginny perked up a little. "Besides! I told Mom not to tell anyone, and if she told you, you weren't supposed to say a word."

"Oh, I'm sorry. They didn't know?" Ginny shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because they would tell Harry and Ron. Those two would love to get their hands on information like this. The whole school would know."

Hermione went over to Ginny and said, "Ginny, if you asked us not to tell Harry and Ron, we wouldn't say a word."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. That's what friends are for. Forgive me?"

Ginny smiled, "Yeah." The two friends hugged.

"Hey, what about me?" Lavender called out. The three friends had a group hug.

Ginny looked up and said, "Okay, so who's up for some details?"

"Yes!" the other two girls squealed and jumped up on her bed.

"Come on, Sara, you too," Ginny invited her.

Sara smiled and she too sat on the bed feeling more like part of the family and more like a friend.

Lavender started asking questions, "So, what happened? How did you stand him for the whole summer? Why did he kiss you? Are you two friends? Are you two more then friends?" Ginny laughed and knew this was going to be one long night.

Ginny woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. "It's my birthday!" she screamed out. She could hear moans and groans from all around. Her legs kicked at the sheets and she jumped up on her bed. Her birthday was her favorite day of the year. "Guys, come on! It's my birthday!"

The only response she got was a pillow being thrown at her face and a chorus of 'shut-ups'. Ginny only threw the pillow back at Lavender and jumped off the bed and ran down the hall screaming, "It's my birthday." She ran into her parents' room and screamed, "It's my birthday!" and then started to jump up and down on their bed.

Arthur groaned, "Isn't she getting a little bit too old to be doing this, Molly?"

"Oh, Arthur, let her be." Ginny jumped off the bed. "So what do you want for breakfast this morning?"

"Belgian Waffles?" Ginny asked.

"You got it! Now go wake up your brothers." Ginny went running out of the room. "And make sure you tell Percy that Penelope is coming in an hour to have breakfast with us," her mother called after her.

After breakfast Ginny was allowed to open her presents.

She opened her present from her parents first. She gasped as she slowly slid it out of the box, "Mom, Dad, you shouldn't have." It was a beautiful flowing green dress. She had been eyeing that dress since she was almost 15 years old, but it was expensive. Yet every time that her mother and she would go shopping, she would go into the store and try it on. She fell in love with it. "Mom, Dad, thank you so much." She gave each of them a hug.

Percy handed her her next present. It was a beautiful purple jewelry box. She opened it to examine it further and it played one of her favorite classical music songs, "On the Blue Danube." She gasped again. "This is wonderful." But that wasn't all that she saw in there. She also saw another small package. She opened it up and revealed a choker necklace that had a rather nice size pendant of a fairy on it. Ginny loved fairies. "This is so great! Thank you." She went up to them and gave Percy and Penelope a hug.

"Okay, me next," Bill said. He handed her a big, heavy present. She knew it had to be some kind of book. She opened it up and it was a book of hexes.

"Oooooooo! Let me see!" Hermione ran to sit next to her and leafed through the book, which was still on Ginny's lap.

The whole family laughed, "I think Hermione is going to enjoy this book more than I am." She looked over at Bill, "Thanks. I am sure that this will come in handy, besides, I think this looks quite interesting." She got up and let Hermione have the book as she went to go hug her brother.

Charlie and Sara were next. She opened the small package and took out a pair of dangly earrings. "Oh wow! These are really unique, but I don't have any pierced ears." It was true; other parents let their daughters get their ears pierced when they were younger, but Ginny still had to wait.

"That's where our present comes in," Lavender said with a joyful tone.

"There is no way I am letting you come anywhere near me with a piercing gun!" Ginny said covering her ears with her hands. Everyone laughed.

"No, silly. Tomorrow, Sara, Hermione, and I are taking you to a Muggle Mall."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! And not just any mall, but one of London's biggest malls."

"You mean… The Mall of London?"

"Yup!" both girls squeaked.

"This is wonderful! Thank you!" She turned to her mother, "And you are letting me get my ears pierced?" Her mother nodded. "Woo-hoo!"

Fred and George went next. They gave her a beautiful mirror with roses and fairies all over it. "Wow, guys, this is really beautiful!" Both boys beamed that they actually got her something that she liked. "I'm surprised that it doesn't do something, though."

"Oh, but it does," George told her.

"Yeah," Fred added and took the mirror and said, "If anyone else looks into it," Fred looked into it, "it laughs at them, and the longer they look in it, the more the mirror laughs."

"This is truly the best present you guys ever gave me." She stood up and hugged her twin brothers.

Harry and Ron were last. Ron handed her a present and said, "We figured that it's time you had one of these."

Ginny knew what it had to be. She slowly opened it and revealed a beautiful hand made leather diary. "This is great guys."

"Don't worry, we made sure there was nothing wrong with this one. We bought it in Harry's town actually, and then we even did some tests on it to make sure it was okay."

Ginny smiled brightly, "Thank you!" and she gave them both a hug.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and said, "Okay, who's ready for--" she couldn't say anything else because they heard a rather loud screech from an owl above them. They all looked up; it was a rather big black owl. It never landed; it just dropped a package on Ginny's lap, and continued flying.

"What's this?" she asked as the owl flew out of sight.

Everyone looked stunned. No one knew where it came from.

"Open it up, Ginny," Hermione nudged her.

Ginny did so. She removed the rose from on top of it and smelled it. She loved roses. She looked for a note or something, but found nothing, so she just opened it. When she lifted off the top of the box the item inside of it made her tear up.

"What is it?" she heard Ron ask.

She took it out and showed it to everyone. It was her bracelet, her "Ginerva" bracelet. It was written out in silver and one red stone dotted the "i".

"Ginerva?" Fred asked.

"Whose Ginerva?" George added.

Charlie hit them both up side the head.

"Who gave that to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said with a shrug, but she did have a good idea of who it was from. She then found a letter at the bottom of the box. She took it out and read it to herself.

"Dear Ginerva,

I hope this resembles the same bracelet that you lost so long ago. I know it's not going to be the same one that your grandmothers got for you, but I did the best I could at giving you the next best thing. I also had something engraved on the back so you can always remember your day. I hope you're having a wonderful birthday and I wish I could give this to you in person, but alas, I cannot. Happy birthday."

Ginny smiled. Even though there was no name on it, she knew it could only be from the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"So who's it from?" Ron asked.

Ginny was trying not to cry happy tears, "There's no name."

"Ooooo! Ginny's got a secret admirer!" George taunted her.

Ginny blushed slightly, but before anyone could make another comment, her mother stood up and said, "Come on. It's time for some cake and ice-cream," everyone but Hermione and Lavender stood up and ran back into the house.

Ginny wiped the tears away and turned the bracelet over. She read it, "To Ginerva C. Weasley on her 16th birthday. Love, Draco." Ginny didn't read too much into the "love" part for she knew he just meant it in a friendly way. Then she noticed something else written on it, "Miracles can happen in more than one way." She wondered what he meant by that, but decided to ask him that weekend.

"So is it from him?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, not trusting her voice. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she couldn't remember ever being happier.

Hermione took the bracelet from Ginny's hands and put it on her wrist. It was a little too big, but it magically fit until it felt comfortable.

"I think he likes you, Gin," Lavender said. Ginny laughed.

"She's right. Boys don't usually buy jewelry for girls 'just because'." Hermione added.

Ginny smiled and said, "It's just a study thing. You can rest assured that Draco Malfoy does not like me." Ginny stood up and walked towards the house.

"Yeah, well, what about you?" Hermione called out. Ginny turned around and looked confused, "The real question is, Ginny, do you like him?"

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said and turned again. "It rarely ever does." Ginny said to herself and entered the house with a big grin on her face.

The next morning Ginny was the first one to get up. She showered, changed, and started to get some breakfast ready.

Ginny was in front of the kitchen window sipping at her hot tea, enjoying the sun rising over the tree tops when she heard an owl approaching her. It was the same one from yesterday. She opened the window and the large bird landed on the sill. Ginny took the note off its leg, offered it a rather large piece of her muffin, and then patted its head. The owl screeched lightly and flew off.

She opened the letter and read it quickly.

It was a simple letter from Draco telling her what she would need for next weekend at his place. She sighed and sat down at the table. She could hear everyone running around upstairs and everyone yelling at everyone else to hurry up in the shower to keep the hot water going.

About an hour and a half later all the girls were set and ready to go on their little adventure to the muggle mall.

Since Ginny's first year at Hogwarts Arthur bought another muggle automobile, but this time he didn't enchant it...much. Arthur gave the keys to Sara. He showed her how to set the destinations into the car. All she had to do was hit the cruise control button and she didn't have to worry about driving the car.

Hermione lead them first to a place where they could turn their wizard money into muggle money. When Ginny placed her big bag of money on the desk everyone else's eyes bugged out of their head. Ginny saw this and commented on it.

"What? I've been saving and because I had every weekend free I got a job on the weekends. The pay was pretty good."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I did errands for the elderly ladies who have money, but no families. They all loved me and over paid me a bit."

"I'd say so," Lavender said with a smile.

Ginny got her money back and her eyes bugged out. She had about 5,000 pounds in her hands.

They grabbed their money, got back into the car, and set out to the mall.

They reached the mall about an hour later.

As they got out of the car Ginny gasped. She never saw anything this big before in her life. It was three stories high. She bet it was at least three times bigger then the Malfoy Manor, "It'll take weeks just to shop in here!"

The girls only replied with a laugh.

"So what do you want to do first, Ginny? Shop or get your ears pierced?" Sara asked her.

Ginny didn't have to think at all, "Get my ears pierced!"

"Okay, let's go!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her through the mall. Hermione, who grew up in the muggle side of the world, had been to "The Mall of London" several times before.

By the time they reached the place where Ginny was to get her ears pierced, her legs were already tired. Hermione showed her the earrings that she could pick out to be put into her ears. Ginny didn't know which ones to choose. There were things called 14k gold plated ones with things called "Birthstone" colors on them. And there were ones that were 24k gold plated ones, but then she saw it. They were little green and silver colored flowers.

Ginny pointed them out and Hermione looked at them. She smiled and told Sara which ones Ginny wanted and she told the lady at the counter which ones they wanted. As soon as Ginny sat in the chair, she finally became nervous.

"Is this going to hurt?" she asked, a little scared.

"No," Hermione, Lavender, and Sara said all at the same time.

Ginny laughed, "Wow. Now I'm feeling a lot more scared." She sat still as the lady marked her ears up and sterilized everything that she was going to use.

Lavender finally saw what earrings Ginny picked out, "Oh those look nice, but why silver and green? Why not purple or something?" Then it slowly hit her, "Oohhh!"

Ginny looked at her, "There is no 'ooohhh'. I just thought that they looked the best."

"Hold still," the lady said, and POP the earring went in.

"Hey, that didn't even hurt!"

"See? Told you so," Sara said.

"Sure there's an 'ooohhh'," Lavender said. "You want him to notice you."

"Want whom to notice me?"

"Draco!"

"Shhhhh!" POP! "Ow! Okay, that one hurt a little."

"You okay?" the lady asked.

"Yes." She looked at her friends. "Don't say his name!"

"Why? Do you honestly think that someone is going to know him here?" Hermione asked.

"True." Ginny went to the front counter and paid for the earrings and all the girls left. "And besides that, do you really think he'll notice something so small?"

"It depends," Hermione said.

"Depends on what?"

"How much he likes you," Sara answered.

"Look, you guys can rule that one out right now."

"Oh, and why's that?" Lavender asked.

"Because he would never like me."

"He gave you that kiss on the cheek," Lavender said.

"And you guys almost kissed," Hermione added.

Ginny sighed, "That means nothing. Sara, please tell them!"

"But it does mean something. You'll see. Wait a little while and it'll sink in that you like him and everything will go perfect." Sara answered her.

"I wish I could see it like you guys do, though I really am looking forward to saying, 'I told you so,' when nothing happens."

The others just sighed. "Come on, lets go shopping," Hermione said.

They spent the whole afternoon shopping for clothes and other little things that they needed. They picked out clothes that they could wear at Hogwarts for the weekends and also a few outfits for Ginny to wear to Draco's house for the following weekend.

By the time that they all sat down at a table at the food court with their lunches, they were all exhausted.

"This was really fun. Thanks, you guys."

"No problem, Ginny. We had fun too," Lavender said.

"A little too much fun," Sara said looking at all her bags. "I bought more things for me today then I ever have. Charlie is surely going to be upset."

"Not when he sees what you bought for him," Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

Sara put her head in her hands. She was slightly embarrassed for buying sexy lingerie in front of them, but she quickly brought her head up and smiled at them.

Ginny was looking around the mall from her seat when she saw a store that she had not seen yet and then asked, "Can we go one more place before we leave?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

They finished eating and followed Ginny to the store where she wanted to go.

"A music store?" Lavender asked.

"Ginny, they sell musical instruments here," Sara told her.

"I know. That's why I wanted to come in here."

She went into the store and a salesman quickly went up to her, "Can I help you find something, miss?"

"Actually, I was just looking for a guitar." The others looked at her with a confused stare. They didn't know anything about Draco's secret about knowing how to play the guitar. Ginny told him that she would not say a word of that to anyone and she intended on keeping her promise. "I just want to have a look at them." She said to answer their unasked question.

"They are on the left side of the building, next to the drums. Do you need help picking one out?"

"No, thank you," and she was off. She really had no clue what she was looking for. She was sure that Draco already owned his own guitar and anything she picked out for him would be something less then what he already had, but she wanted to look just the same.

She turned to the others and said, "I'll be right along. Why don't you guys go out in the hallway and wait for us?"

"Okay, sure." Sara said and she took the others and left the building.

Ginny looked around at all the guitars and she couldn't make head nor tails out of what was different from one guitar to the next. She then looked at all the price tags and saw that they were all 5,000 pounds or more each. She sighed. She was about to turn away when she found it--the one guitar that she knew Draco would love. She ran up to it and put her hands on the glass case that it was bound in. She looked at the tag and wanted to cry--2,000 pounds. Of course. Great. What was she going to do? She wanted that guitar, but wasn't going to pay that much for it.

She heard a voice next to her, "That's a pretty nice guitar, isn't it?"

Ginny looked up and saw a woman standing next to her with a name tag on her. So she assumed that she worked there, "Yeah, it's the best one. I know my friend would like it," she said to the older woman standing next to her.

"Well, he must be more than a friend for you to want to buy that for him."

"I don't know. Besides, I can't afford that."

"Well, I'll tell you a little secret. That guitar right there has been in this store for the past 6 years."

"Really? Why?"

"Because Bryon Adams isn't that much of a big person in London."

Ginny looked back at the white guitar with Bryon Adams autograph on it. "Do you think he really used it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he did, but I'll tell you another little secret. This store has wanted to get rid of this for a long time. They are into negotiating the price a little. Are you good at negotiating?"

"I can lessen my punishment with my really evil teacher at school." It was true. Snape had it out for her. He just did not like the girl even though she was really smart in his class. He'd always give her detention and she'd negotiate her punishment with him all the time.

"Then I guess you're all good, darling."

"Thank you, but why would you help me out? Couldn't you lose your job for that?"

"Well, that would be a little hard to do since I own the store."

Ginny gasped, smiled, and said, "I'll give you 500 pounds for it."

The older woman crossed her hands over her chest and gave her a look that looked like she was asking, 'Are you crazy?' "Fifteen hundred pounds."

Ginny put her hands on her hips and said, "600."

"One thousand."

"750."

"SOLD!"

Ginny's eyes bugged out of her head, "Really?"

"Yup, it's all yours," the older woman said. She took out her keys, opened the glass case, and handed her the guitar. "Come on up to the front desk and I'll get you a case to put it in."

"Thank you, but why would you do this for me?"

"I've been in your shoes before, darling," Ginny gave her a confused look, "With liking a boy and wanting to get him something that he would love and something that no one else would ever think of buying it for him."

"It's not like that." Ginny said with a blush.

"Sure it is." The woman went into the back room and got it's guitar case.

As she was ringing it up Ginny asked, "So… um, so what happened?"

"We're celebrating our 40th anniversary next year." The older woman smiled and so did Ginny.

Ginny paid for it and thanked her once again before going back into the hall to meet up with the others.

"Ginny! What are you doing buying a guitar?" Sara asked when she saw the guitar case in her hands.

"It's for my friend."

"Your friend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. She's a big fan of Bryon Adams and has taken up the guitar just because of him. So I had to get it." She paused for a second, "Just don't tell Mum and Dad please?" Of course they agreed not to tell them.

The ride home was really quiet. Hermione and Lavender were asleep in the back seat of the car.

"So, Ginny, tell me, who's that guitar really for?" Sara asked her.

Ginny looked behind her to make sure that the other two were still asleep. "You promise that you won't tell anyone, not even them?" She pointed to the two in the back.

"I promise."

"It's for Draco," she said really quietly. "He plays the guitar, but no one can know. His father hates anything muggle like."

"I swear that I won't tell a soul."

"Pinky promise?" Ginny held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise," Sara said and they linked their pinkies together.

The next weekend came soon enough. She was in the car on her way to the Malfoy manor. She was nervous about meeting Mr. Malfoy, but she swore that she wouldn't show him how scared she was of him.

Ginny was so wound up into her thoughts that it took her parents a few tries to get her attention.

"What?" she asked, when they finally got her attention.

"We're here, honey," Molly told her.

Ginny swallowed and looked at the rather large house.

"Do you need us to go in there with you?" her father asked.

"No! No need to come in with me, Daddy. I'll be fine." She opened the car door and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you both on Sunday night. I'll floo powder home, so there will be no reason for you to come and pick me up," she said through the window.

"Just be careful, okay?" Her father told her.

Ginny went on his side of the car, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and told him not to worry.

She said good-bye to her folks and waited till the car was out of sight before she went up to the door.

She straightened her robes out and took a deep breath. She went to go ring the doorbell, but she found that there was nothing there. She kept on looking around when she heard someone ask, "Can I help you?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. When You Say Nothing At All

Chapter 6 – When You Say Nothing At All

Ginny jumped when she heard the unexpected voice. She looked down and saw a house elf. She bent down a little and said, "Hi, I am Ginny Weasley."

The little house elf gasped, "A Weasley in the Malfoy home? This cannot be good!"

"Whoa! Hang on a moment," Ginny said trying to calm her down, "I was invited by Mrs. Malfoy. I am here to tutor... I mean be tutored by Draco."

"Oh," the house elf understood, "Master Draco, smart he is, smart."

"Yes," Ginny said quietly under her breath.

"I am Mandy one of the house elf's."

"Well, Mandy, do you think you can help me in? I don't seem to see a door bell or a knocker anywhere."

"Miss Weasley must pull down on the snakes' tail and tell it her business," Mandy replied then without another word she ran off.

"Thank you," Ginny called after her, but doubted that the elf actually heard her.

Ginny did as she was instructed. She went to the snake and was about to pull its tail when it came to life. Ginny let out a squeak and watched how the snake came towards her hissing its tongue at her. It just starred at her for a moment when she realized what she had to do. "I am Ginny Weasley. I am here to see Draco Malfoy." The snake hissed at her again and was gone. Ginny waited outside for a few moments when she suddenly heard someone running to the door.

When it opened she saw another house elf, "Hello Miss Weasley," the house elf greeted her, "I am Billy, Master Draco's personal House elf," he let her in and said, "Master Draco will be with you shortly."

"Okay," Ginny said looking around.

"Shall I take your things?" Billy asked snapping Ginny out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

Billy took her things and ran from the room just as Draco walked in, "Good morning Ginerva."

She smiled at him and said, "Good morning."

Draco noticed her wearing the bracelet and he was about to say something when he noticed something else and walked up to her. Ginny was about to thank him for her gift he said, "Well, it looks like someone got their ears pierced," he said. Ginny didn't know what to say. She didn't think he would really notice. "Ah, silver and green; those colors look great on you."

Ginny was not use to be given any compliments so she murmured a quick, "Thank you." She looked down at herself. She was wearing her new green dress under her hand me down worn out robes.

There was an awkward silence. Ginny wanted to say something to break the silence but it was broken when they heard someone else say, "Well, bring her in Draco, bring her in." Draco led her into the sitting room and Ginny saw a beautiful middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Ginny walked over to her and the older woman stood up, "Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said with her hand out, "I am Ginny Weasley, it's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Malfoy, very lady like took the young girl's hand, "Draco! She's so delightful! She called me Mrs. Malfoy, I can't remember any of your other girlfriends' doing that."

Ginny blushed at Mrs. Malfoy's accusation, but apparently Draco took it a lot better. He turned around and smiled at Ginny and said, "Mum, we're not going out."

Mrs. Malfoy looked a little upset, "He's right. He's just helping me study," Ginny added.

"Oh. Well," Mrs. Malfoy sat down, "There's got to be a start somewhere for everyone," she picked up a small sandwich from the small coffee table in front of them and said, "You're father used to date a girl from Griffendor." You could tell immediately she wished that she didn't say it. She looked as though she wanted to take it back.

Draco looked shocked, "Really?"

Narcissa looked like she was thinking of what to say, "Maybe it was Ravenclaw," she paused again, "No, no, it was defiantly Griffendor. Oh but that was a long time ago, before things changed and the world was a little more peaceful."

"What happened to her?" Ginny asked picking up a sandwich and taking a small bite from it.

"I don't know. Got married I suppose," Ginny knew that she wasn't telling them the whole story, but didn't wish to press it. They were silent for a few moments when Narcissa said, "Oh and I know about you're little secret."

"What secret?" Both Ginny and Draco said at the same time.

"That Ginny is tutoring you and not the other way around."

"Did my mother tell you?" Ginny asked this at the same time that Draco asked. "Are you going to tell father?"

"No," she said looking at Ginny and then turned to Draco and said, "and do you think I'm that nuts!"

"Are you upset?" Draco asked.

"Upset? No! I wasn't nearly that good in school and your fathers worst subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's true." She told him.

They continued talking until they heard a door slam and feet pounding down the hall.

Ginny looked a little nervous, for she knew that it was Lucius Malfoy, but then she saw Draco giving her a quick smile. As he entered the room everyone stood and Draco saw that Ginny's nervousness disappeared.

Lucius walked over to Ginny and sneered, "What are you doing here?"

Ginny crossed her arms and said, "And Hello to you too Mr. Malfoy, how good to see you again."

"Yes, I'm sure." Lucius starred her down, hoping to see the Wesley girl get scared, but Ginny didn't, so he turned to Narcissa and said, "Narcissa, we have some things to do." He turned back to Ginny and said "I don't know how old man Dumbledore can let you slide by and fail a class, but I think I know what he thinks will come out of this," he went over to Draco and said quietly, but loud enough for Ginny to hear, "I swear boy, nothing, and I do mean nothing better come out of this. If you disgrace the family name, I swear I'll make it so you wish you'd never been born."

Draco only nodded; he turned to Ginny and said, "Come on Weasel, let's go." He quickly winked at her. He turned around and started walking, "Come on, I don't have all day!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm right behind you, ferret boy."

Draco ran off and Ginny followed him. "Don't run in this house!" Lucius yelled after them.

Soon they reached the study. Draco shut the door and turned to Ginny saying, "Bloody hell, Ginerva, I never saw anyone stand up to my father like that before. It was bloody amazing."

Ginny stood there smiling and said, "Yeah, uh... Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh – I just wanted to say... uh."

"Well, come on, spit it out," he said with a smile.

Ginny walked over to him and threw her arms around him and said, "Thank you," she said it quietly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stepped back.

He looked down into her eyes and saw them sparkling with happiness, "You're welcome," he said, and added, "Uh... for what actually?"

Ginny laughed and swatted him on the arm, "For my bracelet. I never thought I would ever see it ever again and here it is," she lifted her arm and looked at it, "Thank you so much."

"No problem, I'm glad you like it." He guided them over to a table and said, "Let's get a little more comfortable." And he removed his robes. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a black sweater. Ginny removed her robes too. When he saw what she was wearing he suddenly got a little uncomfortable. He never thought that he would find a Weasley attractive.

Ginny saw him starring at her. She smiled and said, "You like my dress?"

"Very nice," he choked out. He cleared his throat and said, "Like I said before, you look very nice in green."

About a half an hour later...

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Draco barked.

The door slowly opened up and a small house elf opened the door, "Master Draco, the Master of the house would like to see you in the Foyer."

"You may tell him that I am on my way, Mandy," he said in a nicer tone.

The house elf almost looked giddy, "Very good sir," she replied and left.

Draco put his robes on and said, "Wait here. Look around, just don't break anything," he smiled and left.

Draco took his time to meet his father. When he finally got there he saw that his father was leaving. His personal house elf, Cosmo, was standing there holding his bag while another house elf was helping him with his cloak, "Yes father?" Draco said coldly.

"Took you long enough," Lucius sneered.

"You've always told me never to run in the house."

Lucius gave his son a sinister smile and said, "I have been called away on some... business matter. I will be back in a few days. Your mother has already left to go see her sister."

Draco sighed, "Is that all father?"

"No. I don't want you fooling around with that Weasley girl."

"Fool around?" Draco asked trying to sound disgusted.

"You can't fool me son. You may have my evilness and cruelty, but there's some of your mother in there too," he said sounding a bit disgusted.

"You have nothing to worry about. I assure you."

"Good," and he left without even saying good-bye.

Draco smiled and ran all the way back to the study.

Meanwhile...

Ginny walked around the room looking at all the stuff the Malfoys had. They had a lot of valuable stuff. Her fingers itched to touch it, but restrained herself.

Ginny moved over to a small bookcase they had there and eyed each book. She came across many books written by many wizards and witches, but then she came across some albums; in particular one that said, "Draco Clifford Malfoy," on it. She took it out and was about to open it when she saw the door open and Draco run through it.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Ginny asked in alarm.

"Everything is great! My father is leaving and won't be back this weekend." Ginny was relieved. At least that was one thing less she had to worry about. "So it's just you and me."

"And you're mother."

"Nope, she left to go see her sister."

Ginny went a little wide-eyed, "So it's just the two of us."

Draco nodded and smiled, "Whatever will we do with each other," he said lifting his eyebrows.

"Oh shut-up ferret boy," Draco tried to look hurt. Ginny ignored him and said, "Look at what I found." She showed him the album.

"Hey! That's my baby book!"

"It sure is!"

"I don't think I ever looked through it before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Ginny said and opened the book.

On the first page there were a few pictures. One was of a happy looking Narcissa holding a baby Draco. The next picture was of the family.

"I never seen my father smile like that before," Draco said sad like. The picture was of Lucius sitting next to Narcissa on the bed while he held his son, looking very happy and very proud.

As they turned to the next page there were more family pictures and his parents actually looked like they were in love and happy. He saw many of his parents kissing each other, or kissing him. There was even a picture where his father was asleep on a couch and Draco was curled up on his father chest sleeping with him. Draco was about to get teary eyed so he quickly turned the page.

On the next couple of pages there were pictures of people that he knew where family and friends, but he's never seen them before, so they quickly passed those pages.

The next page they came to was titled, "Bath Time."

Draco tried to turn the page and say, "We don't need to look at these either."

Ginny stopped him from turning the page and said, "Yes we do."

She eyed through the pictures and saw one that made her laugh. She pointed to it and said, "Draco look at that one,"

Draco looked at it and saw a moving picture of his father giving him a bath when he was three years old. Draco was splashing his father with water and Lucius was laughing. Draco said quietly, "Wow, my father actually did love me at one time."

Ginny turned to him and said, "I'm sure he still does."

Draco shook his head, "He's more evil then nice these days."

Ginny let the conversation slide and went to the next page.

There on that page was the picture that Draco was dreading to see; a naked baby Draco picture.

Ginny didn't say a thing; she just looked at the pictures and turned to the next page.

"Wow Weasley," Draco said in a teasing voice, "I'm surprised you didn't say anything." He wondered why the hell he would even bring that up.

"What would you of like me to do?" Ginny asked, "Point at the picture laugh and say, 'oh look! Naked baby Draco!' That's so immature."

There was a quick pause between them and he said, "You're dying to say it, aren't you?"

Ginny bit her lip and said, "Yes! But I won't!"

As they went on there were less and less pictures of Lucius, and when there were pictures of him, he wasn't smiling or showing any emotions. Then when she got closer to the end of the book there were no pictures to be found of him.

Ginny looked up at Draco with confusion in her eyes, "This is the time in which the Dark Lord took complete control over my father."

Ginny nodded and closed the book.

Draco took it from her hands and got up to put it away. He turned towards Ginny and said, "Of course now I have to see your baby book."

"Yeah, sure. The next time your at the burrow, you can see it." She said knowing fully well that he wasn't going back to her house.

Draco smiled and said, "I'm going to hold you to your promise."

Ginny ignored him and said, "Let's go do something fun!"

"What do you mean by fun?" Draco said as he watched Ginny stand up.

Ginny's stomach answered for her by growling. Ginny slightly blushed and said, "How about we get some lunch."

"Lunch sounds good."

"Okay, let me go get changed and then we can go eat," Ginny left the room. Draco stood there as though he was waiting for something to happen. Ginny came back into the room and said, "Uh... where is my stuff?"

Draco laughed and showed her the way.

He led her down a hallway with only a few doors. He stopped in front of one and said, "This will be you're room. The bathroom is right here," he pointed to the door across from hers, "and I am right next to you. So when you're ready just come on over."

"Okay, thanks," she said and she walked into her room.

Draco waited until she was in her room until he headed into his.

When Ginny got into her room, she was in awe; she never saw a bedroom look so extravagant. There was a huge bed against one of the walls. The royal red carpet felt plush under Ginny's feet. The walls were a creamy color making her feel like she was actually in a pure house. The dressers, she could tell, we're definitely hand carved, and very old. She took her time looking at all the vases and expensive-looking little odd and ends. There were gold and silver framed pictures around the room, of people she did not know. The lamps on the dressers were made from fine china and had a crystal like shade over them. There was also a fireplace built entirely out of bricks. Ginny knew that this room alone was probably worth more then her whole entire house.

After a little while Ginny finished looking around the room and took her clothes out that she was going to wear. She quickly changed and ran over to Draco's room, she knocked on his door, but didn't hear him reply. She heard music coming from his room so she knocked louder, he still didn't answer, so she opened the door.

Meanwhile...

Draco, thinking that Ginny would take a long time getting changed, took out his guitar from it's hiding spot and sat on his bed with his back to the door.

He started to play the new song that he was currently practicing, "Kids wanna rock", another one of Bryan Adams songs.

He didn't even realize that the door opened up and Ginny walked into his room watching him practice. He started to play again. Ginny, walked closer and mentally followed the song,

"Turned on the radio

Sounded like a disco

Musta turned the dial for a couple of miles

But I couldn't find no rock 'n roll This computerized crap ain't gettin' me off"

"Everywhere I go the kids wanna rock!" Ginny sang out, by pure habit. Draco suddenly stopped and looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry, I knocked three times, but you didn't hear me."

Draco took a look at her, she was wearing socks, but no shoes, short shorts that showed off how long her legs were, and a black short sleeve shirt complementing all her womanly curves.

"Draco, are you okay?" She said as she sat down on his bed next to him.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled.

"So, are you ever going to play for me?" she said pointing to his guitar.

He smiled, "Yeah, maybe later, but right now, let's go get some food, I'm starving!" He slid his guitar under his bed, stood up, and grabbed Ginny's hand.

He held her hand all the way down to the kitchen, but let go of it when they saw a House elf come out of the kitchen.

"Hello Master Draco," the house elf looked at Ginny, "and master Draco's friend. What can Pippy get for you?"

"How about some lunch? I'll have a steak sandwich and a butter beer," he looked at Ginny.

"Can I have a salad with French dressing and a water?"

"Yes ma'am. Pippy bring your food right out to you!" And with that the house elf was gone.

Draco led her to the dinning room. In there, there was a very large, long table. He walked to the side of the table and held out the chair for her. He then took the chair next to her and sat down in it.

Ginny started to talk to him, but he couldn't really pay attention. His mind was wondering off, off to those pictures that he saw just a little while ago.

Ginny soon realized that Draco was in his own little world and starring off into space. She said his name a couple of times and finally he snapped out of it. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Draco, where were you?"

"I was right here."

"No, I mean you were starring out into space. Is something bothering you?"

"I just can't stop thinking about those pictures," Draco said. "What if I end up like him?"

"What are you talking about?"

He turned towards Ginny and said, "What if I end up like my father? By just looking at the pictures you know that the man can love, but as the years went on darkness took over his heart." He paused and then added more quietly, "What if I end up falling out of love with my wife and my child? What if I end up making their lives miserable?"

She looked at Draco and took his hand in hers and caressed it soothingly, "Draco, you're nothing like you're father."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you befriended a Weasley." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he smiled at her.

"Besides that, I think that your parents still love each other," Draco turned to Ginny, "I mean if your mother didn't love your father or if she knew that he no longer loved her, I think she would of left by now and taken you with her. She's a strong woman Draco, I can tell." He smiled at her, "And besides, if your wife ever complains that you turned to the dark side, I swear I'll come over here and beat you to a bloody pulp myself."

Draco laughed out loud, "Thanks Weasley, I think I needed that."

"No problem Ferret boy!"

By that time their food came out and they ate in peace.

After they ate the house elves came out and cleaned away their plates.

"So, what would you like to do?"

Ginny didn't say anything and looked at the floor, "How much of this house has marble flooring?"

"Ah... the whole ground floor has marble flooring."

"Great!"

"Why?" Draco asked looking a little scared.

Ginny said a spell that Draco never heard of and then she pointed her wand at their feet.

The next thing that Draco knew was that he lost his balance and wound up on the floor, "What the hell?" he looked at his feet and saw sneakers with four little wheels on them. "Do you want to tell me what these things are?"

Ginny gave him her hand. He took it and stood up, "They are called roller skates."

"Do not tell me you brought a muggle invention into my house!"

"Oh come now! Just give them a try!" She started to skate on her skates. He just sat on the floor watching her. "Oh come on! I thought that Malfoy's have very good balance."

"We do!" he retorted.

"Then prove it Malfoy!" and she skated away.

He stood up slowly and carefully, as though not to fall again. He slipped a few times but used the wall to catch himself and help him regain his balance. He then started to move closer and closer to where Ginny was. "Hey this is easy!" he said to himself. He started going faster and faster and headed straight towards Ginny. "Uh-oh! Where are the breaks on these things?" He said out loud.

"Point your toe down!" Ginny said, but it was too late he already collided with Ginny. The two of them fell to the floor, Draco lying on top of her.

Draco, at first, thought that he had hurt her, but soon found that she was laughing hysterically. He stayed on top of her, putting his hands on the floor beside her head so that he wasn't crushing her. He waited until her fits of laughter turned into giggles and asked, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Ginny continued giggling and said, "Looks like I win Ferret boy."

"I didn't know this was a game."

"Well, it is!" she told him.

"Well," he said bringing his head down closer to hers, "It looks like I did too," she realized what he was going to do and a mixture of nervousness and pleasure ran through her. Right before their two lips met a house elf came running into the room.

"Master Draco! Are you okay?"

Draco quickly rolled off of Ginny and stood up on his knees, "Yes, fine. Thank you."

"Very good sir," the house elf backed away and went back to his work.

With the moment broken, Ginny stood up and said, "Come on. This time don't let go," she said holding out her hand and smiling.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and stood up, not letting go.

They started skating.

A half an hour later Draco got a hang of the muggle contraption.

They skated for half of the afternoon and for the other half they studied up in his room.

When it came time to eat they had the food brought up to his room.

After studying for a while longer Ginny said, "It's 'later' can you play for me now?" She said in a pleading like tone.

Draco smiled. He went over to his bed, pulled the guitar out from under it, and said, "Any requests?"

"Something by Bryan Adams."

Draco smiled and thought of one. He started playing and to Ginny's surprise he also started singing.

"I got my first real six-string

Bought it at the five-and-dime

Played it till my fingers bled

It was the summer of '69

Me and some guys from school

Had a band and we tried real hard

Jimmy quit and Jody got married

I shoulda known we'd never get far"

Ginny started to bop her head about and she looked at him as though she was some love-sick fan, fawning over the real Bryan Adams. Draco looked at her and smiled as he sang.

"Oh when I look back now

That summer seemed to last forever

And if I had the choice

Ya - I'd always wanna be there

Those were the best days of my life"

Ain't no use in complainin'

When you got a job to do

Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in

And that's when I met you

Standin' on your mama's porch

You told me that you'd wait forever

Oh and when you held my hand

I knew that it was now or never

Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69

Man we were killin' time

We were young and restless

We needed to unwind

I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no

And now the times are changin'

Look at everything that's come and gone

Sometimes when I play that old six-string

I think about ya wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your mama's porch

You told me it would last forever

Oh the way you held my hand

I knew that it was now or never

Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69"

When Draco finished his song Ginny was in awe.

"So what do you think?"

"I... I'm speechless. It was great. Who knew that you could sing! Sing another one," she practically pleaded again.

Draco laughed and said, "I thought you said you were speechless," he laughed at his own little joke and then added, "I think that's enough for now. It's getting late and I'll be nice and let you have the bathroom first."

Ginny got up and kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you for sharing this with me," and she quickly left his room. She ran to her room, grabbed her shower stuff and pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

Draco sat on his bed with his hand still on his cheek and smile implanted on his face. He finally shook himself out of his trance and realized that he was falling for a Weasley. He couldn't be falling for a Weasley, not him, not the only Malfoy heir left. He decided that he was thinking too much, so he started to practice his guitar.

After a few minutes Draco put his guitar aside and went to see if the bathroom was free. As he walked towards it, he noticed that the water was still running, but there was something else too. He heard something, something like singing. He smiled, "So she sings in the shower." He learned something new about this girl every day. Sometimes he thinks that he knows too much about her. He leaned his ear closer to the door and listened to her. "Nothing's gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other..." Draco shook his head and went back into his room to play some more of his guitar.

A while after that Ginny finished her shower; she stepped out of the tub and grabbed the rather big terry cloth towel, still singing her song. "Let the world around us just fall apart, maybe we can make it if we're heart to he..." she stopped singing when she noticed her pj's where nowhere to be found. She looked everywhere, but didn't see her clothes from that day or her pj's for the night anywhere. "Damn house elves, they took them away with my dirty clothes! Ugh! This is why we don't own house elves!" she didn't even have her wand with her; she left it in her room. "Ugh!" she screamed in frustration again. She was also supposed to go tell Draco when she was out of the bathroom. She decided to just run to his room, knock on the door, and run away.

She tied the towel around her a little tighter, left the bathroom, and plowed right into Draco. If his arms didn't catch her, she would of fallen down, and who knows what else.

She grabbed a better hold of her towel so it wouldn't fall off, and said, "Would you mind removing your hands? Cause if you don't my towel will fall." She had no clue why she added that.

"Is that so bad?" he said leaning down closer to her.

She looked up at him and said, "For me, yes. For you, maybe not." She couldn't help but laugh, "What are you doing out here anyways? You were supposed to stay in your room until I told you that I was done."

"Yeah, well, I got bored waiting, and came to hurry you up. You take forever." "Well, sorry." She said.

"Uh-huh, I'm not," he said in her ear. A shiver ran down Ginny's spine. Draco leaned down a little further and took in her scent. "You smell good," he said.

Ginny was getting a little nervous, but said, "Well, I left my stuff in there if you want to use it."

"No thanks, I like it better on you." He said against her neck and laid a soft kiss on it.

"Draco," she said in a shaky voice.

Draco snapped out of it and really looked at her. She looked a little nervous. "Oh, Gin, I'm sorry." He said and released his hold on her. "It's just, um... sleep deprive."

"Yeah," Ginny said with a grin, "It's just that my scantly clad body turns you on, Malfoy."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Weasley. I have to go take a shower." He said as he entered the bathroom.

Ginny ran to her room and shut the door, "Did I really say that?"

"Did she really say that?" Draco said as soon as the bathroom door was shut.

"I wonder if I was right," Ginny asked herself.

"Boy, was she ever right," Draco said as he stepped under the cold spray of water.

Later that night...

Ginny got up to go to the bathroom. She was still so tired that she couldn't even open her eyes.

When she went back into her bed she found it warmer then when she left it. She paid no never mind to that and went right back to sleep.

In the morning Draco woke up to something tickling his nose. "If Ginny is pulling something to wake me up early on a Saturday morning, I swear..." he said to himself, but when he opened his eyes he did see Ginny. Not awake, but sleeping in his arms. He looked a little confused, he didn't know why she was here, but he really didn't mind that she was.

He looked at her one last time and realized how much she looked like an angel sleeping. Then saying in a sweet tone, he said, "Hey, Ginerva, get up."

"Just five more minutes." She said snuggling up to him even more.

Draco smiled, enjoying the predicament that he was in, and said, "No, it's time to get up."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw Draco there, "What are you doing in my bed?" She asked him.

"The real question is what are you doing in my bed?"

Ginny's eyes shot opened but she didn't move. She combed her fingers through her hair and looked confused, "What am I doing here?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I mind." He said caressing her check with his hand and leaning down to kiss her, but before he could there was a lot of banging on his door, "Master Draco," called a house elf.

Draco flipped them over so Ginny was on the other side, "Quick, get under the sheets!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it! Oh and Weasley, who knows how long this will take, so just amuse yourself while your down there."

"Amuse myself?" she asked getting under the covers, "With what?" She then noticed that Draco wasn't wearing anything. "Oh Merlin!" she said covering her eyes. Draco just laughed.

"Come in," Draco said to the house elf.

"Sir! We can not find Miss Weasley!" Billy said. He wasn't able to see Ginny because she was being shield by Draco's body.

"Can't find her?" Draco asked.

"She's not in her room sir!"

"She probably just got lost. I will be there in just a few moments."

"Very good sir," Billy said and left the room.

Ginny heard the door close again and asked, "Can I come out now."

"No."

Ginny came out anyways, "Thanks for the heads up," she said getting out of bed wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"I see that you got your pajama's back."

"Yeah, got a hold of Mandy and asked her to bring them back. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go brush my teeth," and she left his room.

Draco laughed, pulled on a pair of boxers and followed her into the bathroom.

When he got in there she was already brushing her teeth, so he took the other sink and started to brush his too. Ginny went to glare at him and noticed something for the first time that morning.

"Oh my goodness!" she mumbled with the toothbrush in her mouth.

Draco looked at her and said, "What?"

Ginny spit and said, "Look at your hair!"

"What about it?"

"It's not all greasy and pulled back." It was true his hair was all messed up with some parts just sticking up.

Draco said, "It's called wizard gel Gin." Ginny bit her lip as though wanting to say something, "What?"

"Could you..."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Ginny said stomping her foot.

"Okay, ask away."

"Could you just for one day..."

"No."

"Draco Malfoy! You're not being fair! Just let me finish my question," he stood there waiting for her question, "Just one day, don't use the gel."

"No."

"Oh come on! Just one day. If you don't like it you can go back to the other way."

"No!" he said being firm.

"Fine! Be that way!" and she stomped out of the bathroom.

He laughed and took his brush out to fix up his hair.

Ginny went to go get changed. When she came back out of her room Draco was still in the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "Come on Malfoy!" she was pretty mad at him that he didn't do this one time thing for her, "How long does it take you in there?"

Suddenly the door opened up and Draco came out. "So what do you think?" he asked Ginny.

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Ginny turned around and was about to say something when her voice got caught in her throat. She finally got a good look of a half naked Draco Malfoy. Sure she was just in his bed and the bathroom with him, but she never really got a good look at him. Ginny got a little caught up; he was very cute with his well-toned muscular body, which he probably acquired from Quidditch. She gave him one last look and said, "Very nice."

He smirked, folded is arms over his chest, and said, "I'm talking about my hair."

Ginny grew pink in the face and said, "That's what I was talking about."

His smirk turned into a smile and said, "Sure it was." He ran his fingers threw his hair to get the bangs out of his eyes, but it just fell right back into place.

Ginny saw him do that and she, too, just had to touch his hair. She walked up to him so she was closer and ever so slowly brought her hand up to his head and ran her fingers threw his hair; it was so soft.

He closed his eyes and said her name, "Ginerva..." Ginny never heard anyone ever say her name like that. It was more of a moan then a complaint, "What are you doing?"

She stopped her movement and said, "Sorry, I don't really know why I..."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Her one hand was on his chest while the other was still in his hair. He leaned down closer to her and said in a deeper voice, "Don't stop."

Ginny ran her hand up his chest, around his neck, and played with the hair on the nape of his neck. A shiver ran down Draco's spine. He closed his eyes to just enjoy being this close to this particular girl. What made his eyes snap open again was a feeling of a small tug on his neck. When he opened his eyes he saw Ginny looking up at him with a smile on her face. Draco asked himself if what he felt was an invite to kiss her. Did she want him to kiss her? He decided that the only way to find out was to do so. He slowly leaned his head down to hers and she didn't push him away. He rubbed his nose against hers and saw the smile on her face get wider. He placed a gentle soft kiss on the corner of her mouth and felt her head turn to kiss him, but he moved his head. "Don't tease me, Draco." She said quietly. He then smiled at her and leaned into her again. Just as their lips touched they heard one of the house elves running towards them. Draco pushed Ginny away just before the house elf reached them.

"Master Draco, you found Miss Wheezy!"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, then, what can Billy get for you two for breakfast?"

After they told him, Billy walked towards the kitchen.

Draco looked at Ginny and saw that she was looking at the ground, "I like the hair," she said looking up at him.

"Thanks, I think I do too."

There was a small awkward silence when Ginny's stomach growled. They both laughed and Ginny said, "Go, get dressed, I'm, starving.

"Yes, my lady," he said and smiled.

They studied for most of the day. They talked some more of past times and played some wizard chess, which Ginny kicked Draco's ass at.

Later that night Draco lit the fireplace up in the living room and Ginny went off to get supplies to make some S'mores.

While Draco was sitting there waiting for Ginny to come back he was trying to figure out what he was feeling. He had almost kissed Ginny four times. He stopped in mid thought and realized that he did kiss her, but not nearly as long as he wanted to. He lifted his hand to lips and remembered those soft lips against his, even though it was just for a brief second, he could still feel them. Before he could continue his thinking a head popped into the fire. It was Blaise Zabini.

At that moment Ginny was about to walk into the room, but saw the head, so she hung back a bit.

"Hey hun, what's up?" Draco asked. Blaise was one of his best friends.

"Nothing much," she sniffled, "Keith just broke up with me." She cried out. Draco shook his head; he knew that boy was up to no good. "Can I come over for a little?"

"I'd love you to, but my dad is in one of fits right now."

"Oh, well, can you come over then?" Blaise pleaded.

"Sorry hun, but I just can't tonight."

"Ugh, what did you do to your hair?"

Draco laughed, "What you don't like it?"

"No, I don't."

"Fine, I'll change it back, just for you." He said, not being serious.

Ginny's eyes were already tearing up. She placed the try of goodies on a table and walked away. Draco told her earlier that day that he had a secret passage up to an observation deck that was his alone, so she decided to go see what was up there.

"Really?" Blaise smiled.

"No. I kind of like it like this." Draco said running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh." She said disappointed.

Draco knew that Ginny would be coming back anytime soon, so he said, "I gotta go Blaise, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Draco sat back down and waited for Ginny to come back, but she didn't.

He got up and went into the other room. He saw the tray of goodies on the table and realized she must have heard him talking to Blaise.

"Billy!" he called out.

Billy showed up, "Billy is here sir"

"Where is the Weasley girl?"

"Sir," he said nervously, "I think sir, that she went up to your observation deck," he flinched and covered his head as if he expected to be hit. He knew that Draco told him never to let anyone up there. To Billy surprise nothing came. He looked up and saw that Draco was gone.

Meanwhile...

Ginny went up the stairs and out onto his observation deck. She saw a hammock on one side of the deck, she went to it, and laid in it. She them proceeded to look around and on the small table next to her she saw a radio. "For someone who doesn't like muggles, he sure does have a lot of muggle things." She said to herself and turned the radio on. There was a song on and she knew what it was right away. It made her think about her and Draco, he almost kissed her four times, well, three times, for she could still feel his lips against hers that last time. She then realized that out of all the times he almost kissed her, she never pushed him away. She knew that she wanted him to kiss her, but then what? What would happen after that? He would never go out with her, and what about Blaise? She was sure that Draco liked Blaise better then herself. She decided to stop thinking and she started to sing with the song.

Draco ran all the way up to his observation deck. He saw Ginny lying in his hammock looking up at the stars listening to a song off his radio. He came closer and heard Ginny softly singing to the song.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me when I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."

At that moment he felt like this song was talking about them. He smiled and went to go lie next to her on the hammock. She didn't scream out of surprise to see him. She just knew that it was him.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said sadly

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how this was the best summer of my life."

"Now that's a little hard to believe." Draco said sadly.

"Now why do you say that?" Ginny asked confused.

"Because you had to spend it with me." He answered her truthfully.

"That's the reason why it was so good," he looked down at her, "Draco, you made me see that people should always deserve a second chance."

"Thank you for giving that to me," he said quietly and sincere. She smiled at him and he asked, "Why so sad then?"

"Because tomorrow will be our last day being like this," he was about to ask something when she said, "Why can't we jus be friends?"

"Ginny, we are friends. This summer proved it. You even said we were friends."

"Sure now we are, but what about when school starts up, huh? Do you really think that I'm that naive to think that once were back at school that we're still going to be like this?"

"What are you thinking about?" he started to get a little angry.

"Draco, lets face it, when we go back, you'll start taunting Harry and Ron again, I'll get caught in the middle, like usual, and you won't have any need for me to tutor you anymore."

"Sure I will," he interrupted her.

"If you need anymore to help you, I'm sure Blaise would. You said so yourself, she's one of the top students in our class," she bit her lip. She didn't want to sound like she was jealous, even though she was.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about," Draco smiled.

"What are you..." Ginny said but was cut off.

"You're jealous!"

"Of what!"

"You think I like Blaise."

"Why would I care?"

Draco just starred at her. He just wanted to kiss her once before the weekend was over. But then his head asked him, 'But will once be enough?' He put that thought away and said, "I don't know. Why would you care? Could it be because you like me?" Draco really couldn't take much more. Those lips were taunting him. He needed to feel those lips against his once more.

"That's ab..." before Ginny could finish he leaned down and kissed her hard. Ginny's eyes went wide. He soon relaxed himself and softened the kiss. Ginny didn't even think about pushing him away. She actually wanted this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco liked the feel of that and a moan escaped from him. Ginny mentally smiled. She felt Draco's tongue lick at her bottom lip, asking to be let in, and she opened up to him. Now it was her turn to moan a little.

After a few moments Draco pulled away and Ginny was breathing heavily, "Wow." Ginny thought to herself.

"You can say that again," Draco looked down at her.

Apparently Ginny said that out loud. She looked away from him and blushed. He grabbed her chin to make her look at him and said, "How about being secret friends?"

"Secret friends sounds great."

"And I'll lighten up on Potter and your brother," he said a little disgusted.

"For me?" She smiled.

"Just for you," he smiled back.

He leaned forward for another kiss, but they heard thunder. Then suddenly the clouds covered the sky and the rain started to fall.

To Be Continued...


	7. Little Itty Pretty One

Chapter 7 – Little IttyPretty One

It started to rain after their first kiss, so they came running inside. They laughed and headed to his room to finish their s'mores. They sat on his bed talking and laughing for hours. Ginny was tired and before she told him, she fell asleep. Draco decided to leave her there for the night. He laid down on his side, watching her sleep for a moment and then said, "Good night, dear Ginerva."

When Draco awoke the next morning, he was in the same position that he was in the morning before. He was holding the beautiful red haired Weasley in his arms. He looked down and watched the girl sleep in his arms. She looked so angelic. He slowly untangled himself with her and headed off to the bathroom to take his shower.

Ginny woke as soon as she heard the door close. She was a little confused as to where she was again, but she soon realized that she was in Draco's room; again. "That devil," she smiled and got out of the bed. She crept to the door and watched him enter the bathroom with his towel and bathrobe. She figured she had a little while. She laid down again in his bed and dug her face deep into his pillow and breathed in his sent. She sighed and had a thought. She got out of the bed and smiled evilly. She ran to his drawers and started to look through them. Maybe there was something in there that she could take without him knowing that it was gone. She went through each and every one of his drawers and looked at all his clothes. She felt bad about going through his things, but at that moment, she really didn't care. She knew she was pressing for time, but as she neared one of the last drawers, she saw it. It was a worn out blue denim shirt. She picked and held it up to her. It was really long; it went down to her thighs. She figured that she could always use it as a nightshirt. She then held it to her face, she smiled and thought, "yup, smells like him," she figured no matter what happens to them, she will always have something to remind her of him, of course rather then that kiss. She saw the doorknob turning; she grabbed for her wand and shrunk the item so that she could fit it in her pocket.

As soon as she finished putting it in her pocket he entered the room wearing his green bathrobe. "So, you're up, finally, I see."

"Yes… I am…."

Draco raised one of his eyebrows and said, "You look like you're up to no good. What did you just do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing." She headed towards the door and said, "I'll meet you out here in a few minutes and we can get some breakfast." She walked into the doorframe.

"Whoa, watch it there, Gin," he said laughing.

"Yeah," she laughed and ran from the room.

Draco shook his head and laughed, "Weasley's; can't really expect them to change." He went into his drawer to get something to wear and noticed that his stuff was all messed up like someone went through them. He wondered what happened, but he only shrugged and continued to get dress.

"Ginny," someone was calling her name, but she didn't want to wake up. "Ginny," came the same voice. "Come on Gin, wake up."

"What?" Ginny asked groggily.

"We're at the station." It was Ron and that it was already September. She was going to Hogwarts for her 6th year and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were there for their 7th and final year. She woke up and rubbed her eyes. She got out of the car, grabbed her things, said good-bye to her father and ran off to the train.

Ron laughed, "If I didn't know her, I'd swear she was running off to see a boyfriend she hasn't seen in months."

Hermione and Lavender shared a glance and then smiled. The two girls went after her.

When they got to the train, the boys insisted for the girls to leave their carts with them at the luggage department and for them to go find them some seats. So they agreed.

"So, Ginny, are you excited about seeing him again?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just smiled.

Flashback

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ginny said.

The door opened and Draco came walking in with a tray of food. "You brought me breakfast?"

"Yup, did it all by myself, too," Ginny eyed him, "Okay so I called Billy told him what to bring up and I carried it into the room all by myself."

Ginny laughed, "Wow." She sniffed again, "It smells so good." There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage links, orange juice for him, and apple for her because she didn't like orange juice. She smiled, "You remembered."

"Of course I did."

They spent most of their breakfast talking, once again.

After breakfast they said their good-byes in the room, considering he didn't want to see one of the house-elves to see.

He gave her a hug, "Thanks for your help this summer Ginny."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile.

"I'll save a compartment for you on the train next month." Draco told her.

"Okay," she really didn't want to let go of him. She wasn't going to see him for a few weeks.

"Ginny, you're going to have to let go."

"Oh. Sorry," she said and let go. He handed her the rose that has been on the tray that morning.

She took it and smelled it, "I love roses."

He smiled and led her out of the room to the foyer on the ground floor. He handed her some floo-powder. But before she threw it into the fire, he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to miss you too," and gave her a soft and quick peck on the cheek.

She smiled, threw her powder into the fireplace, and said, "The Burrow!" and she was gone in just a few seconds.

Draco felt a little pang of sadness in his heart. He wasn't going to see her until the next month, could that be it. "But it's not, is it?" he asked himself. He should've been happy that he didn't have to study anymore. But what was he going to do with the rest of his summer?

End Flashback

Ginny hadn't told Hermione and Lavender a whole lot of what happened over the weekend, like sharing the bed, kissing, the song, and a few other details. She did tell them, however, that they agreed on being secret friends, and would still meet for study dates. The only reason why she even told them that much was for the sole purpose to get them to keep Harry and Ron occupied while she left and returned back to the tower.

"Yeah, I am, actually."

"Come on, let's get going," Lavender said, and they walked quickly into the train.

When they got into the train and started to walk down the hallway, they bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girls heard someone remark. "Oh, so if it isn't the little Weasel."

"Watch it, Ferret Boy. You're not that special. People don't just part like the Red Sea when they see you coming." She gave him a quick smile.

Hermione and Lavender looked confused. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy Ginny told them about.

"So you finally joined the "Dream Team"?"

Ginny laughed and said, "Uh… Draco, they know."

Draco went a little wide-eyed, smiled, and said, "Oh! Okay." He added a little quieter, "Hermione. Lavender. Good to see you again. Ginny, come find me when we get moving," and with that he left.

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione and Lavender with their mouths wide open. She was going to say something when they heard yells from behind them to move on.

When they found an empty compartment, they sat down and Hermione said, "What did you do to him?"

"Do? What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"He has _never _called us by our first names before," Hermione said.

"I didn't even know he knew mine!" Lavender added in.

Ginny laughed.

"Who didn't know your name?" Harry asked.

"Just one of my new friends," Ginny told them. "They met her for the first time today."

"Oh, well, bring her around," Ron said.

"Maybe some other time."

"Why not now?" Harry asked.

"Well, she's a little shy, especially around you, Harry."

"Me?"

"Well, you are "The-Boy-Who-Lived" she's still not over the whole, 'Oh my God, I'm going to the same school as Harry Potter' phase yet."

Ginny and Lavender couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's lame excuse.

"Oh. Okay," Harry said with a little blush.

"I'll bring her around when he's ready." With that said the train started to move. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find her," and with that said, Ginny left.

"Who is this new… he? Did Ginny just say 'he'?" Ron asked getting paranoid.

Hermione and Lavender barely even noticed Ginny's slip of the tongue, but Lavender quickly patted Ron's leg and said, "Oh, you probably just heard wrong. She said 'she'."

"You sure?" Ron asked. He turned to Harry and he only shrugged in response.

"Yes," both Hermione and Lavender said.

With that the whole subject was changed.

Ginny went from one compartment to the next looking for Draco. Of course none of them had him in there. She met up with a lot of her friends from her class and spent some time talking to them about their summers.

About a half an hour later she finally found Draco's compartment, "Knew I should have started with the last one." She noticed that Draco didn't say anything, "What's wrong Draco? Someone put a silencing Charm on you?" Still he didn't say anything, "Good, cause it's about bloody time that someone did it!" She said laughing. When she noticed that he still wasn't talking she asked, "Is there something wrong, seriously?"

He stood up and walked over to her and pointed at her, "You!"

"Me? What did I do?" She asked, "And don't you point at me! I'm not some little child you're punishing!" she slapped his hand out of the way.

He pointed at her again, "You, little Weasel! I thought we had an agreement!"

She slapped his hand out of the way again, "What are you talking about?"

He once again pointed at her, just to annoy her and said, "You said you wouldn't tell them anything, and you went ahead and did it anyways!"

Ginny sighed, grabbed a hold of his arm, and twisted it behind his back. As he squirmed with pain Ginny said in his ear, "Listen, you over sized Ferret, when I tell you not to do something, I mean it. I have six older brothers, I can take you!" and she released his arm.

Draco took his arm and rubbed it, trying to soothe the pain that she inflected on him, "Then why did you tell them?"

"Tell who what?" Ginny asked, getting annoying.

"You told Hermione and Lavender didn't you?" He accused her and pointed his finger back at her, but then sharply took it away remembering what had just happened. "You told them everything that happened, that I failed Transfiguration, and how I need a Weasley to help me pass my seventh year. Oh I just bet they loved it too. Bet they went off and told Harry and Ron about it to. I just bet that the whole school will know by…"

He was stopped when Ginny hit up side the head, "Look, you prat!" She screamed at him, "I didn't tell them anything!" He could swear that her eyes looked like they wanted to shed tears, but he knew that she would never let him see her weak. "They saw you leave the day before my birthday and then Sara told them!" Draco was about to ask who she was when Ginny said, "Sara is my sister-in-law and the only reason why Sara knows is because my mom had to tell her something when Sara asked why I was not going to Romania. Ask questions before you start pointing fingers."

She saw Draco soften up a bit. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, despite her attempts to push him away. She almost forgot how good it felt to be held by him and so she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"Wow. There's another first," she laughed.

He chuckled and they pulled away. "Didn't know you were so strong."

"Yeah, well, being the youngest Weasley, I have to be able to do something evil to my brothers."

"So how much do Granger and Brown know?" he asked.

"They know that we're friends." She answered him.

"And…" he asked, wanting to know if there was more.

"And what?"

"Did you tell them anything else?"

"Everything else is none of their bloody business." She said matter of fact.

"Ah," Neither one of them has said anything about the kiss that they shared over the weekend. Ginny did not ask him why he kissed her, mainly for the fact that she did not want to know if it was an 'It seemed like a good thing to do at the time,' kind of kiss or not. Draco did not tell her why he kissed her because he wasn't ready to admit that he liked her more than a friend.

"So can I trust those two?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, you can. You can trust those two with your life." Draco gave her a 'yeah right' kind of look. She laughed and said, "Okay, so you can trust them with my life."

"So I thought."

Draco sat down on the seat and motioned for Ginny to come and join him, "Aren't we supposed to be studying?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear about the rest of your summer, first."

Ginny smiled and joined her friend on the seat.

About an hour and a half later they heard one of the other students run up and down the hallway screaming, "We're almost at Hogwarts!"

Ginny smiled and said, "First year."

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't recall anyone older then 11 doing that."

"What you didn't see Potter doing that last year?" Ginny gave him a stern look. "You should have seen it, it was bloody funny!" Ginny was still glaring at him, "Well," he cleared his throat, "He's defiantly not Slytherin. We Slytherins do no do that."

"Of course not. They just make a hippogriff mad and then claim that it 'killed' them after being scratched."

"Hey! It wasn't a scratch! I still have a scar," he lifted his sleeve up and said, "Look!"

"Draco, I don't see anything."

Draco looked himself, "Well, it was there." He pulled down his sleeve.

Ginny laughed and said "How about a butter beer at "Honeydukes," at the first weekend in Hogsmeade?"

"What?"

"I bet you that that kid will be in Slytherin."

"Sure, but how do you know who it will be."

Just then suddenly a little kid stuck his head into the compartment and screamed, "Where almost at Hogwarts."

Ginny and Draco looked at each other in shock, and Draco said, "Um… yay!" he said trying to be excited.

The kid ran off and Ginny looked up at him, "You can be so adorable at times."

"What are you talking about? I'm always adorable."

"Well, what do you say?" Ginny asked.

"You're on," Draco said and they shook hands.

Ginny got up, collected her stuff that they never used, and said, "I'll see you later, Draco."

He just smiled and watched her leave.

Later that night in the Great Hall…

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were in a deep conversation when they heard Ginny running towards them.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat down.

"Sorry, took a little longer then I thought."

"Ginny, you look all prettied-up." Lavender said. Ginny kicked her under the table. "Ow." She said as she rubbed her leg.

"You do look different, Gin. What's the occasion?" Ron asked, "Got a boyfriend?" He asked as he finally got what was going on. "Who is it? What's his name? Is he in Gryffindor? He better not be in Slytherin!"

Ron was interrupted when the doors opened up and Professor McGonagall brought all the first years into the Great Hall.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Draco had Blaise and Pansy on either side of him talking up a storm about their summers, while Crabbe and Goyle were sitting opposite of him complaining about how hungry they were.

Draco put his head in his hands and messaged his temples; he had a headache, he couldn't imagine why. He suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him, he picked up his head up and looked around for the source, and finally he found her. He locked eyes with Ginny. Draco watched as Ron was talking to Ginny about something, and she wasn't even paying attention. He smiled at her and winked.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and tapped his wand on top of his wooden post. The sound echoed through the room, silencing everyone. "Good evening everyone! Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts and welcome to all of those who have returned to us from what I hope was a good summer." He looked from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin. "First years, Professor McGonagall will call you by name. You will come to sit on the stool that you see in front of you and she will place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will sort you into your appropriate houses."

Professor McGonagall took the long parchment out and opened it up. "Brinks, Aaron!" the boy came up to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall placed the hat on top of the child's head.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat screamed out. The little boy was so happy and ran off to his table.

"Costa, Rebecca!" The girl came up and the same was done to her.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat screamed out. The little girl ran off to her table.

A few kids later…

"Falcon, Thomas," Draco and Ginny looked at each other each knowing that this was the boy

She looked up just in time to her the hat scream out, "Slytherin!" The boy, not looking too happy, went to go join his table.

Ginny looked at the boy and Draco followed her gaze. The little boy looked as he was on the verge of tears.

Draco stood up from his seat, much to the protests from Blaise and Pansy, went over to sit next to the little boy, and said, "Hey."

"Hi," the little kid looked up at him. "What do you want?" the boy asked not very kindly.

"Well, you definitely are Slytherin material, I'll give you that much," The little boy just stared at him. "Well, see, I'm finally prefect this year and I one of my jobs is to take care of the first years. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well, my brother and sisters are scattered between the other three houses and my friends are in Ravenclaw."

"I see, and there's no one here you know, right?" The little boy nodded his head. "Tom is it?" The boy nodded again. "Well, Tom, I'll be your friend. My name is Draco Malfoy."

The little kid went wide-eyed and pale. Tom was able to stutter out a, "D-D-Draco M-Malfoy?"

"Ah, so you've heard stories," the boy could only nod. "Don't listen to those. I've grown up. More mature now."

"S-so, you'll be my friend?" The little boy asked.

"Sure, but just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean that you still can't be friends with your friends in the other houses. I mean, I have a friend in Gryffindor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look," he pointed to where Ginny was sitting, "See the girl with the fiery red hair?"

"Which one?"

Draco laughed, "The one farthest away is her brother." He could tell that he was already going to like this kid. "The pretty one." He saw her looking at them. "Actually the one looking at us."

"Yeah, she is pretty."

"But you can't tell anyone about it."

"No, I wouldn't dream about it," the kid smiled and waved to the girl. Draco put his head in his hand and started to laugh.

Ginny blushed for being caught watching them, but waved back.

Harry caught on and was about to ask Ginny whom she was waving to when Harry saw Draco and said, "Would you look at that?"

"What?" Ron and Lavender turned around and looked behind them.

"What do you suppose he's telling that little kid?" Harry asked.

"Nothing good. And what's with that hair?" Ron asked.

"Oh boys, leave him alone," Ginny said, but quickly shut up.

All four of them looked at her. Ginny pleaded, with her eyes, to Hermione and Lavender to say something.

"Yeah, he's older now, maybe he's matured," Lavender said.

"Yeah, and I seem to like his new look," Hermione said and got a glare from Harry. "But not as good as you though," she said and quickly kissed him.

They dropped the subject. Ginny went back to watching Draco and the little boy, Tom.

The next morning…

Ginny woke up and looked over at her clock. The hand was in between, "You are going to be late," and "You are late." Ginny scrambled out of bed to get dressed, all the while thinking of how she was going to hurt Hermione for not waking her up.

Meanwhile… in a Slytherin prefect dormitory, one boy was having the same problem.

Ginny ran out of the portrait while hobbling along on one foot, trying to get her shoes on. As soon as both her shoes were on, she sprinted to her class.

Meanwhile… the Slytherin boy was running up the stairs from the dungeon area.

Neither one of them was looking where they were going and crashed right into one another; both of them fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Ginerva?" Draco asked not even bothering to check and see if anyone was around.

"Yes, I'm fine." Draco stood up, helped her off the ground, picked up her bag, and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said softly.

He smirked and grabbed her hand saying, "Come on, let's go! McGonagall will have our heads!" and together they ran towards the class.

When they were nearing the class, Ginny released Draco's hand and walked into the class. Draco was right behind her.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Draco. So nice of you to join us."

"Sorry Professor," Ginny said. She didn't want to be on the older woman's bad side on the first day of class, "My alarm clock never went off."

"Well then, I suggest that you charm it better next time. 10 points from each house and detention! Now take a seat!"

Draco didn't say a word as all this happened. He just stood there with his arms over his chest and glaring.

Ginny looked for a desk to sit at and the only one open was next to Hermione and Lavender's desk. She went over to it and as she sat down, she slid her finger across her throat. All Hermione could do was gulp.

Draco took the seat right next to Ginny without saying a word.

McGonagall looked at the two and said, "Well, what I was going to say before the class was so rudely interrupted, everyone look to the person who is sharing your desk with you." Everyone turned and she continued, "That is going to be your partner for the rest of the year."

Draco and Ginny shared a little smile and turned to the front when McGonagall started teaching again.

Later that night at detention…

Draco entered the room where he would be serving his detention when he saw Snape sitting at the desk. Ginny was already there with Tom, a few boys from Ravenclaw, and some girls from all houses where there.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Snape asked him.

"Well, Professor, McGonagall sent me here because I was a few minutes late to class."

"A few?" Ginny laughed, "Try 25 minutes!"

"That's enough from you, Weasley. Say another word and I will make your task more difficult," Snape snapped at her.

Draco went to sit down next to Tom.

"Good, now that you are all here, we shall begin."

"Professor Snape," came a voice from the doorway. It was Professor Dumbledore. "I need to talk to you."

"Of course. Draco, come here!" Draco got up and went over to him. "Considering that you are the oldest one here, you take over the detention. The list of things that everyone has to do is on my desk."

"Yes, sir!" Draco said and the two Professors left.

Draco sat in Snapes' chair and said, "Looks like I'm taking over detention."

"Great," Ginny mumbled. "Everyone run for your life."

"Did you say something, Weasel?"

"Nothing of importance to you, Ferret boy!"

"Don't push me!"

He looked down at the list of things for the students to do. Everyone but Ginny had to polish the trophy room. Ginny was scheduled to clean out all of the bathrooms. "Boy, he really doesn't like her," he said to himself amazed, because he didn't believe her when she told him so over summer vacation.

He looked around the room. The four Ravenclaw boys who were there had always been a thorn in his side since they won against Slytherin the year before. So he smiled and decided to change it around.

"Peters, Miller, Alwine, and Anderson," Draco said calling out the four Ravenclaw boys by their last name. "You four go get to clean the bathrooms," the four boys sighed and groaned. "For the rest of you, go polish the trophy case. I want to see my face shinning in it!" He could hear some of the people there mumbling mean things. "Now get out of here!" Everyone got up to leave. "Not you, Weasley! You have your own special little task." He also motioned for Tom to come to him.

As soon as everyone left he asked to Tom and said, "Tom, what are you doing here in detention? On your first day none the less!"

Tom was a little scared; he didn't want to see a mean, mad side of Draco Malfoy. "I… well… I broke Creevy's stupid camera."

"Which Creevy? The younger one?"

"No," Tom looked up smiling. "The one in 6th year. The big idiot went and got a professor."

Draco smiled and slapped the kid on the back, "That a boy!"

"Draco," Ginny said in a warning tone.

"What? Oh! Let me introduce you two. Tom, this is Ginny, Ginny this is Tom. This is my friend from Gryffindor."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said smiling. Ginny was about to turn to Draco and tell him that wasn't really what she meant, but Tom continued, "Boy, Draco wasn't kidding when he said that you were pretty."

Ginny smiled and looked over to Draco, who was looking a little uncomfortable, his only response was, "I have no clue where he's getting that from."

"Has he asked you out yet?" Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Tom, I think it's time you get going."

"He says he likes you." Ginny saw that Draco was REALLY uncomfortable, but she could barely hold back her laugh.

"Tom, let's go," he walked in front of the little boy.

Tom peeked from around Draco and said, "He says that he wants you as his girlfriend."

"Yup, time to go!" he picked the little kid up.

"He says that he wants to…" he was silenced by Draco's hand over his mouth.

Draco turned around and said, "I'll be right back."

Ginny smiled, and as soon as the door was closed she laughed. That kid was just too cute.

Draco placed the kid on the floor and said, "What the hell were you doing in there?"

"You so like her!"

"Yeah, so, I mean... that's not the point!"

"I was just trying to help!"

"Kid, I'm almost 18 years old, I don't need any help. Especially with girls," Draco said with a laugh.

"Yeah, except with girls that actually like you."

Draco did a double take and said, "What?"

"Yeah, she totally digs you."

"Oh my God, I'm taking advice to a ten year old."

"I'm 11!"

"Get out of here! Go clean the Trophy case!" Tom walked away, "Hey kid," Tom turned around and Draco said, "Thanks."

Tom smiled and walked to the trophy room.

Draco entered the room again to see Ginny sitting on Snapes' desk.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. So what kind of special job do you want me to do for you?" She asked in a saucy tone, wiggling her eyebrows at him, and giggling.

He smiled and leaned very close to her so she could feel his breath in her ear, "Don't ask that question unless you are ready to serve the orders."

She looked a little shocked. He just smiled.

"So when's your birthday?" Ginny asked.

"Wow, that came out of nowhere."

"Well, it's something that I need to know."

"Why? Going to buy me a present?"

"Maybe. When's your birthday?"

"September 22."

"Hey, that's not that far away."

"No, it's not. So are you going to buy me a present?"

"Do you really think that I'm pretty?" Draco sighed and fell on his back on the desk, "Well do you?"

"Do I really have to tell you?" he said smiling.

"A girl likes to hear it at least once in her life."

Then it hit him; no one ever really complemented her, just like no one gave her her first kiss. He had to smile at that memory. He cupped her cheek with his hand and said, "Yes, Ginerva, I think you're very pretty." He leaned down and was about to kiss her when they heard someone screaming from down the hall in the trophy room. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "Looks like Super Draco is needed again. You can go back to your room. I'll cover for you," and with that he smiled, winked, and left the room.

To Be Continued…


	8. How Do You Talk To Any Angel

Chapter 8 – How Do You Talk To An Angel

September 22...

It was an early Friday morning and everyone was in the Great Hall, before classes started, ready to eat breakfast.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "I would like to make an announcement before everyone eats," he paused for a moment to make sure he got everyone's attention. "This year on Halloween night we are going to have a Halloween Dance. Everyone is to have on a costume and every year is welcome to the party." Everyone cheered with joy. "Well, happy eating." he clapped his hands and food appeared on the table.

"Harry and Ron will really be happy to hear that!" Hermione said knowing that the boys will actually be disgusted, they still haven't gotten over the Yule Ball from their Fourth years yet.

"Yeah," Ginny mumbled she couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was seeing: Draco Malfoy with a dozen girls around him handing him gifts upon gifts. She starred at him for a long time, but never once did he look up to meet her glance.

"Well, I'm going back up to the dorms and see how the boys are doing on their last minute essays." With that Lavender left the table, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

Ginny didn't say anything to Lavender, though she mumbled out, "Probably having too much fun over there to even look up from it all."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing Hermione," Ginny sighed.

"Nothing huh?" Ginny only nodded back, "It wouldn't happen to be someone's birthday today, would it?"

"What?" Ginny picked her head up. "I don't know, maybe, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Maybe for the fact that he's over there at his table surrounded by dozens of girls and that's just making you jealous." Hermione said.

"I am not jealous," Ginny said in defense. "I'm just worried that… okay, so what if I am jealous? Like that's going to matter."

Hermione laughed, "Oh Ginny, look at him over there. Does he really look like he's enjoying himself?"

"What boy wouldn't?" Ginny said.

"Somebody who doesn't want a dozen girl. Just one." With that said, Hermione grabbed her things and left.

Ginny stole one more look at Draco and his fan club and realized that he wasn't enjoying himself as much as it looked. OF course Ginny knew that that was only wishful thinking. She grabbed her bags and left the Great Hall.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table...

Draco could feel Ginny's eyes on him, but he really couldn't bear to look up at her and meet them. He knew what it looked like at his table.

Draco did his best to try and look like he was enjoying all the attention he was getting from all the girls, his ex-girlfriends. He hated that word because he didn't love any of those girls, hell, he couldn't even stand half of them. But still the same, he smiled wickedly as he opened all his presents. Most were all very personal objects. He just wished that something would happen so that he could get away from everyone at his table.

His wish came true enough. He stole one look up to see Ginny giving him a sad look and then depart from the great hall. He decided that enough was enough, it was his birthday and he didn't want to be around these girls anymore. Draco untangled himself from all the girls and explained that he had to run back to his room to grab something before class started. He quickly walked out of there as so none of the girls would follow him.

When Draco entered the hallway he couldn't see Ginny. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh as he ran down the hall to find her. He soon heard voices from down the hall, but they weren't of Ginny Weasley, they were of his two goons, Goyle and Crabbe. The two were huddled over someone tormenting them. Draco thought it was some first year, so he decided to go help.

"Goyle! Crabbe!"

Meanwhile...

As Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, with her heart and stomach all in a knot, she told herself that she was now happy that she sent her present to his room, instead of giving it to him in person. She knew she couldn't amount to what those other girls gave him, all his old girlfriends from the past.

She wasn't thinking straight and walked into two boys. She fell down to the ground with a quiet, "oofff!"

"Ha! Ha! Did the poor little Weasley fall down?"

Ginny looked up and spat out, "Crabbe and Goyle I should have known it was the two of you. Now get away from me!" She started to stand, but they pushed her back down.

Ginny didn't know what to do; she was stuck between a wall and two over weight goons. She tried to stand back up when again she was pushed down even harder. This time feeling a little pain.

Before she tried to just push them and run, she heard someone call out their names, "Goyle! Crabbe!"

When the two turned around Ginny got up, drew out her wand and muttered a spell. Crabbe and Goyle turned around when they heard that and both had bat-bogies cast upon them.

The two boys started to scream and ran out of the hallway.

Ginny turned towards to Draco and said, "Hey, they screamed almost as loud as you did two years ago."

"Wow and we went so long without having to bring that up. But you must admit I saved you."

Ginny laughed, "Saved me? How do you figure that?"

"If I didn't distract them you would of never have gotten a clear shot."

"Whatever Malfoy, if you are going to have it that way then…"

Draco interrupted her, "Do you have a date for the Halloween Dance yet?" Ginny eyed him, "What? I'm just asking."

"Dumbledore just told us about it five minutes ago. I do not have a Weasley Fan Club where when an event comes up I have a line of guys asking me."

"Well, good to know. So I take that as a no then?" Ginny glared at him again, "Good, because I don't have one either."

"There's a shocker."

"Hey, come on, it's my birthday."

"And…" Ginny asked as though that was an answer to anything.

"You're supposed to be nice and give me a gift." Draco said with a smile.

"And you aren't getting either one." Ginny said.

Draco gave her a fake frown and said, "Okay, so for my birthday present you have to go to the Halloween Dance with me."

"Get one of your girlfriends to do it. I'm sure there's someone out there just dying for you to ask them." Ginny said with a jealous tone and started to walk away.

Draco grabbed her arm, "You're still not being nice to me and it's still my birthday. Besides I was actually going to say that maybe we should meet up there, you know, go as friends."

Ginny went from jealous to stun in a second flat, "Are you asking me to go to the dance with you? Me?"

Draco smiled and said, "No. Just as a single friend meeting up with a single friend, making believe we aren't so you don't in trouble with your brother."

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around. So you won't get beaten up by all my brothers and Harry?" she said placing her arms across her chest.

"Ginny, I don't care what happens to me if someone finds out I just..." he stopped in mid sentence and looked past her shoulder, "Whose that?" he asked.

Ginny turned around to see who it was and saw no one there she turned back around and saw that Draco was no longer there. She laughed to herself and mocked him, "I don't care what happens to me."

"I don't." Ginny jumped and squeaked. "Thought I left you, huh?" he said and handed her a pink rose.

Ginny accepted it and smelled it, "I love roses."

"I know you do. So is that a 'yes'?"

"Sure."

Draco walked down the hall; he turned around and winked at her before he was lost in a swarm of kids as they ran out of the Great Hall.

After classes, the same day, Draco ran to his room to avoid the girls swarming around him. He just wanted to go lie down on his bed and rest. Tonight he was going to meet with Ginny to study for Monday's test and he wanted to tell her something, but he wasn't really sure what, so he just wanted some quiet time. When he reached his room he found presents upon presents all over his bed.

He sighed and went over to his bed he read a few of the cards. He looked disgusted and threw them off his bed, some of them broke, some made noises, and others bounced. But on the bottom of them all there was a rather large odd shaped present.

He smiled, "Must be from Mum," he knew that she always sent him something special and fun for his birthday.

He sat on the bed and pulled the present into his lap. He opened the card and read it:

Dear Draco,

I really stink at trying to write birthday cards, so I am just going to say, Happy 17th birthday, and may you enjoy your day.

Your friend,

Ginerva.

He looked shocked, he actually thought that Ginny was serious when she told him that she didn't get him anything. He expected that she would get him something, but what could Ginny have bought him that was this big and odd looking? Draco's fingers twitched with want to open the package up, but he decided just to bring it with him that night to the study "Date" and open it in front of her.

He smiled with happiness as he put the present gently on the floor, the card on the dresser beside his bed, and his head on his pillow thinking of one particular beautiful red head.

Later that night...

There was a loud pounding on Draco's door.

"What?" he moaned out. The door opened and someone walked in. Draco was about to say something mean to this person, but he saw that it was Tom, "Oh, what's up Tom?"

"Nothing, you told me to make sure that you were gone by nine o'clock."

Draco sat straight up, "What time is it?"

"8:58."

"Good, I still have time," he jumped out of bed, grabbed his present and his Invisibility Cloak and ran out the room thanking the little kid.

When Tom made sure that Draco was gone, he crept into the prefects' room, got into the really big, really comfy bed, put his hands behind his head, and said, "Ah! Now this is the life."

Meanwhile...

Ginny was already in the tower waiting for Draco to arrive. She looked at her watch that she got for her birthday some years ago from Hermione.

"He's late." she got up and started to pace the room. She started wondering where he was. Did he get caught? Was he hurt? Then her head got a little carried away with her. What if he found some girl and he's making out with her in some dark corner, or worse yet, his  
bedroom? What if he ditched her to be with one of his "girlfriends"? And if he was, what was she going to do?

Before she could think of another thing she saw the door fly open and it being slammed shut.

She jumped and squeaked a little, but the person soon revealed himself.

"I love it when you squeak," Draco said with a smile.

"You're late." She didn't ask for a reason, she just made a statement.

"I fell asleep. Tom had to wake me up."

"Was your day really that exhausting?"

"Running away from hundreds of girls, I call that exhausting."

"Oh please, you love it." Ginny said with a smile.

"Not really, there's only one girl I want to be chasing me," he didn't mean to say that part, but it just came out.

"Oh really?" Ginny smiled, "And who would that be?" 

Draco decided to change the subject and lifted the present in the air. Ginny gasped, he never opened his gift. "You know, I found this on my bed today and according to the note, it's from you. Now according to you, you didn't buy me a gift."

Ginny smiled and said, "Then why did you bring it here?"

Draco smiled back at her; she was always one step ahead of him. "In all seriousness, is this really from you?" Ginny didn't say anything. "You need to tell me, cause if it's not then I'm starting to feel like a real ass."

"Like that's different from any other day," Ginny replied. Draco glared at her, "Okay, okay. So it's from me, but you weren't supposed to bring it with you."

"Don't you want to see my face light up with joy when I see what you bought me?"

Ginny sighed and said, "Just open the damn thing."

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not 17."

"You're not?"

"Nope, I'm 18."

Ginny didn't say anything and Draco ripped his present up like a little kid. He revealed a black box, "It's a box," he said teasingly. "An odd shaped box."

"Open it you idiot." Ginny laughed.

Draco smiled and slowly opened it up. Suddenly all silliness vanished and all that was left was a shock expression. He slowly removed the guitar from its case and gazed at it.

Draco wasn't saying anything and Ginny was getting a little nervous, "Do you like it?" Draco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Ginny thought she was ready to cry, "You don't like it do you. I knew I should have bought you something else."

Draco still holding the guitar in his hand, grabbed her and hugged her, "Thank you," he said, "I think this is the best gift I have ever received." and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He released her to take another look at his gift. "Where did you get this? How did you get this?"

Ginny was smiling; he really did like it. She told him all about her adventure to "The Mall of London". When she finished her story he gave her a shocked look. Ginny smiled and said, "Don't worry, I didn't tell them about you playing the guitar. I feel special being the only person who knows."

Draco smiled. He just couldn't take his eyes off of his guitar. He ran his hands over it and said, "Is that really Bryan Adams signature on it?"

"Well, it better be." Draco ran his hands over one last time before Ginny said, "Go on give it a try. Try her out, lets see how it sounds."

"Ginerva is this one of your ways to make me sing another song?" He smiled and laughed.

Ginny smiled and said, "Yes and if you want to I can put a silencing charm on the room." she raised her wand.

Draco put his hand on her arm and pushed it back down, "There's no reason to do that. I actually have a song in mind and it's the only non-Bryan Adams song I know." He stood up and put the guitar strap around his neck. "I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl out in the audience tonight," he said. Ginny was laughing to see him pretending that he was actually Bryan Adams and singing at a concert. Who knew he had a little immature side to him. "You know who you are." He winked and started to play.

Ginny recognized the song almost immediately.

I see her voice  
Inside my mind  
I know her face by heart  
Heaven and earth are moving in my soul  
And I don't know where to start  
Tell me tell me the words to define  
The way I feel about someone so fine.

How do you talk to an angel?  
How do you hold her close to where you are?  
How do you talk to an angel?  
It's like tryin' to catch a falling star

At night I dream and she is there  
And I can feel her in the air  
Tell me tell me the words to define  
The way I feel about someone so fine.

How do you talk to an angel?  
How do you hold her close to where you are?  
How do you talk to an angel?  
It's like tryin' to catch a falling star.

As soon as he finished his song Ginny started clapping and whistling.

Draco smiled and bowed. He took the guitar from around his neck and put it back into the black case. He walked over to Ginny and held her close and whispered into her ear, "Miracles can happen in more than one way."

Ginny pulled away and said, "You know I was meaning to ask you what you meant by that."

"Ginny, this whole summer has been filled with miracles. You receiving you're long lost bracelet, me finding a friend, a Weasley and a Malfoy getting along, me not saying one mean thing to either Potter or your brother, and who would of ever guessed that I..." he so wanted to tell her that he liked her. He was hoping that if he said everything fast that it would just come right out, but it was stuck in his throat.

"You what?" Ginny asked softly.

"That I would ever... I mean that I did... I mean I do... I..." he laughed and said, "How do you talk to an angel?" and with that he leaned down and kissed her.

Ginny wasn't expecting this to happen soon; or again for that matter, but she didn't care, she wanted this.

Draco felt her place her hands on his chest and he grew sad thinking that she was going to push him away, but she didn't. She slowly ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Draco lost his footing and they both fell down.

Ginny heard him groan in pain as he landed on the floor with her on top of him. Ginny quickly pulled away and asked, "Are you okay?"

He wondered how she could still form coherent words. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be in control? Wasn't he the more experience one? He wondered this because all he could muster out was a "uh-huh" and a nod of the head. As she smiled he cupped her face with his hands and brought her back down for another kiss. Draco reached up further to pull the hair tie out of her hair to allow her soft long hair to fall around them.

Draco's hands were itching to do more than what they were doing. He wanted to touch her everywhere. He wanted nothing more than to please her and make her happy, but he didn't really know how to ask her if that was all right. He didn't know how much further she wanted to go. He decided just to wait a little longer; maybe she'd show him that she was okay with everything. A few moments later he got his sign.

Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. He was driving her crazy with want and all he was doing was running his fingers through her hair. She had to show him that it was okay to do more, that she wanted him to touch her.

Ginny never knew where she got her boldness to do what she wanted to do, but she grabbed his button down shirt on either side and ripped it open. Buttons went flying everywhere, but neither one of them really cared. Ginny's hands were all over his chest. At one moment her fingers were teasing his nipples and at the next they were playing with his bellybutton under the button on his pants. Draco groaned into her mouth and he could feel that his pants were getting tighter.

A side of him hoped to God that she didn't realize it. He was supposed to be the one in control! He felt her break away from the kiss and when he opened his eyes he saw a seductive smile on her face and apparently she didn't seem to feel awkward about it.

He rolled them over so that she was now on her back and he was on top of her. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "My turn."

He went after her neck. Not wanting to leave any marks for her brother to find he tried his hardest not to be to rough with her. He started to kiss and lick at her neck and throat while his hands where at the hem of her shirt slowly lifting it up. Ginny was on the ground moaning with pleasure and happily obliged to lifting her arms up so he could remove her shirt.

As soon as it was off he threw it behind him and started kissing all the skin in sight. Ginny still wanted more. She nibbled him on top of his ear and in a whisper all she asked was, "Please."

Draco pulled away, gave her a genuine smile, and kissed her again. His one hand went up and cupped her breast and she groaned quite loudly considering that his mouth was still over hers. His other hand snaked around her body to unhook her bra strap.

Draco didn't get the chance to do much more because they suddenly heard someone call out, "GINNY!"

Ginny's eyes went wide when she saw her brother and Harry standing in the doorway of the tower, "Ron!"

Draco stood up and pulled Ginny with him making sure that Ginny's partial naked body was hidden.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing!" Ron screamed out as Ginny pulled her shirt on from behind Draco.

"Well, I could be asking you same thing Weasley," Draco sneered at him. "What, do you and Potter need a little alone time?" he asked lifting his eyebrows and Ginny held back her laugh from behind him.

"You watch it Malfoy, we're prefects. We are supposed to be patrolling the hallways and towers," Ron said.

"Yeah, so where's your excuse. Last time I checked Dumbledore didn't want you as a prefect or a head boy." Draco said to Harry.

"Draco," Ginny warned him quietly in his ear. Draco calmed down a little, but it was only Harry who noticed this. Ginny came from behind Draco and stood next to him.

"Look Ron," Ginny said trying to explain that's she's a big girl now and can do what she wants, but Ron cut her off.

"Don't you 'Look Ron' me! How could you! He's your enemy!"

"Hey!" Draco screamed, but was ignored.

"How can you dirty yourself by touching trash like him?"

"Hey!" Draco was getting mad. He saw the look on Ginny's face as Ron was yelling at her.

"What are you doing? You know you're nothing to him, to this scum. Is that what you want? To sink that low to become one of his whores?"

That was it! Draco couldn't believe this! He shoved Ron, by the neck, against the wall pretty hard that he hit his head. Ron automatically grabbed at Draco's hands to try and pry them off of him.

"What is your problem?" Draco screamed at him, "She's your sister! You should be beating me up not her!" Harry tried to get Draco off of Ron, but he only shoved him away. "You can have your turn later, Potter."

"Well if that's…" Ron started to say, but Draco pushed him back.

"Shut up Weasley! I'm not done!" He said shoving him harder into the wall, "Number one. I am NOT her enemy; I'm not even yours. I'm Potters enemy, I just never liked you because you were one of his friends." Ron tried to get out of his grip again, but Draco pushed him back, "And don't ever, EVER call her a whore again, because she's not and never will be!"

"Why? Too poor and Weasley like?"

He so wanted to say because he wanted to do right by her, by going out with her, falling in love with her, the whole relationship thing, but he stayed with, "No, because she's pure, innocent, and way too good for the likes of me."

Harry stood there and watched Draco. In all seven years of his life at Hogwarts he's never seen Draco this upset.

Ginny placed a hand on his arm and automatically Harry saw Draco calm right down, "Let him go."

Draco looked from Ron to Ginny and then back to Ron, "I swear Weasley, if you say anything like that ever again, I won't hesitate to hit you," and he let go of Ron.

"Well, I'm still writing you up, Malfoy!" Ron said rubbing his neck to ease the pain.

"Don't forget to do the same to me Ron." Ron looked up at his sister, "You don't think that just because I'm your sister, it doesn't mean that I get off scott-free does it? Whatever punishment he gets I should be getting also." All three boys were shocked to hear Ginny say that.

Ron sighed and said, "Whatever, Ginny. I just don't want to see you with him again."

Ginny was about to say something when Draco picked up his guitar and covered it with his invisibility cloak, "I don't think so."

"Why's that Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but if it'll make you sleep better at night, Ginny's my tutor. She has been all summer. McGonagall has her tutoring me all year long. If you have a problem with it, take it up with her."

Both Ron and Harry were speechless.

"Night Angel," he said to Ginny, smiled, and whispered, "You owe me a new shirt."

"No chance, ferret boy, I just saved your ass." Ginny replied.

Draco smirked and quickly left the tower.

Ron opened his mouth up to say something when Ginny said, "Don't even say it Ron, don't even say it," and she left the tower.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. When You Love Someone

Author Note: Okay, okay, so from chapter 4 for from on I have turned all the "Virginia's" to "Ginerva". Also I added a bit of her name story in chapter 4, so if you want to go back and read it you can. For in chapter 12 the Valentine's day chapter, the origin of her name is brought up again! I hope you all enjoy and thanks a lot for all the reviews!

Chapter 9 – When You Love Someone

Draco walked down the stairs feeling a hint of regret for leaving Ginny alone up there with her brother and Harry. Though, as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the three of them walking down the stairs. He threw his invisibility cloak over himself and the guitar and stood against the wall.

"Why, Gin? Why him?" Ron asked Ginny.

"I don't know. It just all seemed to happen that way. It wasn't like I thought, 'What could I do to piss Ron off?' It just happened." Ginny sighed and said, "Just give him a chance."

"A chance? A chance to do what? Take us out one by one? His father tried it once Ginny and…"

Ginny stopped and turned towards her brother and said, "And what? He's not a death eater."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked this question. "You know Gin, he could have his mark somewhere else."

"Harry, he's not."

"But…" Ron started.

"Believe me," Ginny started, but then saw something move, she knew it was Draco wearing his invisibility cloak. She smiled and continued, "he doesn't have it anywhere."

Ron and Harry looked at each other as Ginny smiled, turned around, and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron screamed at her.

As Draco saw them walk away, he then turned and started towards the dungeons. On his way down he couldn't stop thinking of what Ginny said to her brother. Was she really expecting Ron to give him a chance? Does this mean that she's taking this… them… whatever they're calling themselves serious? Is he?

As Draco walked into his room all ready for a good night's rest he noticed that there was something in his bed. Not knowing what it was he put his guitar case down and drew out his wand. He walked cautiously to his bed. He quickly pulled back his covers and revealed a sleeping Tom. Draco sighed and poked Tom to wake him up.

"Go away." Tom swatted at Draco.

"Wake up, Tom." Draco said.

"What?" Tom opened his eyes. "Oh, it's you. So, how'd it go?"

Draco smiled and sat on the edge of his bed in order to remove his shoes and socks. "Fine, kid."

"Did you tell her?"

Draco sighed and said, "Tom, it's time to go back to your own room."

"Did you tell her?"

Draco sighed and said, "No. I didn't tell her."

"So, what did she get you?"

Draco knew that this kid wasn't going to let him into his own bed until he showed him so Draco got off his bed and grabbed his guitar that he had dropped earlier by the door and pulled it out of its case.

Tom sat up in bed and exclaimed, "Oh so cool! Uh... who's this Bryan Adams guy?"

"He was really popular in the early 90's. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah," the kid put his head back down on the pillow and cuddled up into the thick sheets and went to sleep.

"No way, kid. Out."

"But…" Tom said.

"No buts. Out."

"Fine!" Tom said as he got out of his bed and left his room.

"Night, Tom." Draco called out.

"Night!" Tom called behind him as he called. "Do I get a bed like that anytime soon?"

"Night Tom!"

Tom didn't say anything; he only turned around and shut the door with him, leaving Draco all alone.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room...

Hermione and Lavender were very nervous. They had no clue where Harry and Ron where and they knew that Ginny was probably coming back in just a little while.

"Maybe we should go out there and look for them," Lavender suggested.

Before Hermione could say a word, the door opened and Ginny stepped through.

"Oh, Ginny! Good thing you're back! We don't know where Harry and Ron are!" Hermione told her.

"We're right behind her," Ron said, not at all too happy.

Hermione and Lavender looked from Ron to Harry and then to Ginny; none of them looked happy at all.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Ron said angrily. "We caught her snogging with Malfoy up in the tower!"

Hermione and Lavender looked shocked.

"Ugh! Here we go again! Why can't you just stop it?" Ginny asked.

Ron and Ginny both crossed their arms and didn't say another thing.

"Did you know that Ginny was tutoring Malfoy all summer long?" Harry asked the two girls.

They looked at themselves and then looked at Ginny and she gave them a small nod.

"Yes, we did," Lavender said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron yelled.

"Calm down, Ron, you don't need to wake up all the others!" Ginny screamed.

"We didn't tell you because we promised Ginny we wouldn't say a word, besides there was no reason for you two to know about it." Lavender said, "It was really none of your business."

"None of my business? It's my little sister, of course it's my business!"

All five teenagers went silent for a moment before Ron turned to Hermione and asked, "Did you know too?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't tell you guys, because we didn't need the two of you going and running your mouth around."

Ron smiled and said, "Hey, good idea!"

"Why you little jerk!" Ginny said to him. "He has done nothing mean to either of you so far this year! Besides this is actually all of your fault."

"How do you figure that?"

"You were the one who urged me not to go to Egypt with you guys. If I went with you guys, I wouldn't have had time to tutor Draco!"

Both Hermione and Lavender gasped, "Is this true."

"That's not the point!" Ron yelled.

"Oh I think it is!" Lavender said.

Harry stepped in front of everyone and said, "That's enough guys! Why do I always have to be the sensible one?"

"Don't go all Saint Potter on us!" Ginny argued.

Harry turned towards Ginny, he ignored what she said to him and said, "Why don't we all just call this a night."

"Harry's right, why don't you two just head up to bed while we sit here and talk with Ginny," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry said and kissed his girlfriend good night. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him along.

"It better not be girl talk! You guys better be telling her that he's not right for her!" Ron said while being dragged.

Lavender blew him a kiss and said, "Night, Ronnie!"

As soon as they were gone, the two girls grabbed Ginny's arms and said, "So he kissed you!" they both shrieked.

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"What was it like?" Hermione asked.

"Did you guys do more?" Lavender asked.

"Why'd he kiss you?" and the questions went on and on.

Ginny sighed, smiled, and rolled her eyes. This was going to be one long night.

The next morning...

Ginny was awoken by a loud squawking noise. She rubbed her eyes and saw a beautiful owl sitting on her bedside dresser. She remembered this owl as the same owl that sent her the letter from Draco the night before she started tutoring him. She took the note from its leg and handed it a piece of fudge that her mother just recently sent her. She patted its head and the owl flew away.

Ginny quickly opened the letter and read it.

Angel,

Sleep well last night? I did, kept on having such wonderful dreams about a gorgeous red head. Well, I guess I better pay up my side of the deal. Meet me at Honeydukes at noon. I'll buy us some lunch.

D.M.

Ginny smiled, kicked off her sheets, and ran all the way to Hermione's room.

She banged on the door, but no one said a word, so she just walked in. She saw before her Harry, with no shirt on, cuddling with Hermione in bed.

"Awww! How cute!" she said out loud. "All right! Hermione, come on, get up! I need some help."

They both stirred.

Harry woke up first and said, "Who's there?"

Ginny sighed; he was blind as a bat without his glasses on, so she said, "It's me, Harry."

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk with Hermione, it's important."

"Okay." He turned to Hermione who was still asleep. "Hey, 'Mione'," he said softly and kissed her cheek.

She woke up and smiled, "Morning sweetie."

"Morning. Ginny's here; she needs to talk to you."

"Oh," she sat up in bed and Harry got out of it.

He was about to leave when Ginny said, "Thanks, Harry."

"For what?" he turned towards her and asked.

"For being calm about what happened last night."

Harry sighed and said, "Gin, I like to see myself as the calm, non-ballistic brother," he said and smiled. "But it doesn't mean that I like him, because I don't."

"I know."

Harry smiled and hugged her, "I have to go before someone wakes up and reports me to McGonagall."

Both girls laughed and he left.

"What's up, Gin?"

Ginny bounced over to Hermione's bed and jumped up on it. She handed her the note that she got, and Hermione smiled, "So what are you going to wear?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know."

"What about your green dress that you got for your birthday?" Ginny didn't respond, "You said that he liked it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Hermione jumped out of bed and said, "Go and grab it and meet me back her. I'm going to get Lavender, then we'll do your hair and make-up!"

Ginny hugged Hermione and said, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Ginny."

At Honeydukes...

Draco sat at a booth near the back of the room. Every time he heard the door open, his head darted up to see if it was Ginny, but it never was. He looked up at the clock over the bar and it said it was 12:05.

"She's late," he said. He started to rap his fingers against the table. He heard the door open once again and he looked up. It was Ginny, but she looked more different than ever before. Her hair was in ringlets; she was wearing her green dress; the same one that she wore to his house back in August. Make-up was applied lightly to her face with glitter across her cheek. She wore a fairy choker, and to top it all off, on her right arm was her "Ginerva" bracelet. He has never seen her look so beautiful before.

Meanwhile...

"Ron! I have to go! I'm meeting Marie at Honeydukes for lunch!" Ginny lied.

"All right! Fine! But I don't want to see you around..."

"Bye, Ron!" and Ginny ran off.

"You don't think she's going to meet Malfoy do you?" He looked at Harry, Hermione, and Lavender.

They all shook their heads. Ron shrugged and put his arm around his girlfriends' waist.

Ginny ran all the way to Honeydukes. When she opened the door and glanced at the clock she realized that she was late, "Crap." She muttered under her breath, she knew that Draco was the impatient one and hoped that he wasn't waiting long. Ginny looked around the busy restaurant and didn't see Draco anywhere, just as she was about to think that he didn't show up, or got bored of waiting for her she saw him in the back.

She stood there looking at him. He was wearing a dark blue, long sleeve shirt with a pair of khaki's. His hair, as always--since that summer-- looked so great and his bangs fell over his forehead. She blushed when she realized that he was staring at her. "Probably wondering why I'm just standing here," she smiled and walked over to the table.

He stood up, just like a gentleman should when a lady comes to the table, though he didn't say anything.

"Um, hi." Ginny said.

He didn't smile, but said, "You're late."

Ginny just smiled at him and sat down, " So sorry, Ron wasn't about to let me leave his sight after what happened last night." Ginny bit her lip and Draco's gaze went down. They had never talked about or brought up the times when he kissed her, so it felt a little awkward when she brought it up.

"But it shouldn't!" Draco told himself. He took a hold of her hand and opened his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

The two turned their head expecting to see Harry or Ron, but it was Tom.

Draco sighed. "What's up, kid?"

"I'm hungry."

Draco laughed, "Are you now?" Tom nodded his head. Draco looked to Ginny who only smiled at him and said, "Come on, you can eat with us."

"I want my own side though!" he said rudely and without asking.

Draco smiled and saw a little bit of him in the kid, but he heard Ginny say, "Not with that attitude you aren't."

Tom looked up at Ginny and then over to Draco. Draco just shrugged his shoulders. Tom sighed and said, "Can I please have a side to myself?" he said with much disgust.

"Sure you can," she got up and moved over to Draco's side. "Move on over."

"Not with that attitude I'm not," Draco laughed at her.

Ginny went slightly wide-eyed. He was mocking her. "I'll show him," she said to herself and sat down on his lap.

Draco had a very shocked expression on his face and heard Tom laughing from across them.

Ginny put one arm around his neck and stated, "This is fine too." She said with a smile. Tom on the other side of the table started to laugh.

Draco placed his hands on Ginny's hips and said, "I don't mind either."

Ginny looked down at Draco and smiled before she could say anything… or do anything they heard Tom say, "Hello, I'm sitting right here."

Draco and Ginny both turned towards to Tom, they had no idea how they momentarily forgot about him. Draco pushed Ginny off of his lap and said, "Sorry, bud."

"Yeah, can we order now."

The waiter came at that exact moment and said, "Well hello, Mister Draco. So good to see you again."

"Yes, thank you."

"What would you like for lunch?"

The two boys looked at Ginny and she said, "I'll have the pasta with the red sauce, with a side over of salad with Italian dressing, and a butterbeer," she said and handed him the menu.

"I'll have the same," Draco said and handed his menu to the waiter too.

"I'll have a giant ice cream sundae with chocolate ice-cream..."

Draco sighed and said, "He'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a soda pop."

"Very good, sir," the waiter said.

"And hurry back with the food," Draco told him.

"Yes, sir," the waiter said and was off.

Ginny looked at Tom and said, "So, Tom how are you liking school so far?"

"It's good, so far. I like Professor Snape the best. He talks about the most awesome potions."

"Typical Slytherine."

"What?" both boys asked.

Just then their food got there and they Draco and Ginny ate in silence as Tom shoved his food into his mouth, while taking a few breaths and telling them about his favorite teachers.

"Making any new friends?" Draco asked as soon as Tom finished eating. 

Tom didn't answer back; his eyes gazed over to someone as they passed the table.

"Hi, Helena," Tom said and waved.

The girl could only blush and walk on.

Tom sighed, "I don't think she likes me very much."

"Who was that?" Draco asked.

"Helena Creevy."

"Helena Creevy? You mean Collin Creevy's youngest sister?"

"Yeah, but she's nothing like the stupid, 'Oooo, let me take your picture,' idiot. She's different than him and all her other brothers. She's special."

Draco looked over to Ginny and realized he was in the same boat as Tom was. He reached into his pocket and gave the boy two galleons. "Here."

The boy took them and asked, "What's this for?"

"Go over there and buy her an ice-cream," Draco told him.

"Are you going to buy Ginny ice-cream too?"

Draco looked at Ginny and said, "Oh, don't you worry about Ginny. I'll make sure she gets her dessert."

Tom got off the booth bench and said, "Okay, thanks."

Ginny and Draco watched as Tom went over to Helena. The two kids walked over to the counter and got an ice-cream cone. Helena kissed Tom on the cheek, and the two, ran out of the restaurant together.

Draco turned to Ginny and was about to say something when she said, "It's so nice of Dumbledore to let all the kids to come to Hogsmeade."

Draco silently crept closer to her and said, "Yeah."

With the tone that he said it in she knew that he couldn't care less, "You really don't care, do you?"

Draco moved even closer to her and said, while looking into her eyes, "No, not really."

She starred back at him, she never saw him look at her that way, with such passion in his eyes.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. It wasn't long before she broke the kiss and she opened her mouth to apologize, but she couldn't for he kissed her back. This kiss wasn't as gentle or caring as the other ones were, this one was harder, rougher, the both felt as though they couldn't get close enough to each other.

Ginny let out a moan of pain, she was in an uncomfortable position, with her body being all twisted.

Draco pulled away thinking that he was being too rough with her. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No. My body's kind of twisted."

"Oh," he picked her legs up and draped them over his lap, and went back to kissing her.

Her hands moved from his hair to underneath his shirt. Her hands started exploring his chest, again. Her hands finally glided over to his nipples. She started to tease them and heard him gasp and moan into her mouth.

Draco broke apart from the kiss to allow them both to regain a little oxygen, but made sure that his lips never left her skin. He applied kisses down her jaw and nipped at her neck.

As Ginny opened her eyes she saw two people sitting at their table.

"Draco, we have company."

Draco, not feeling at all embarrassed to be caught, said, "I swear if it's your brother and Potter, there will be blood shed."

"It's Hermione and Lavender." 

"Oh." He sat up a little, but still kept his arms around her waist.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we are going to meet the boys here for some ice-cream, so we decided to come and see if you guys were still here to warn you," Hermione told them.

"Oh, well, thanks," Ginny said.

"It's so good to see that you two finally got together," Lavender said.

The two went wide-eyed and slightly moved away from each other.

Ginny looked at Draco and Draco was staring at her.

"We're just friends," they said at the same time, and both sounded unhappy with the other's reply.

"I better get out of her before the others get here. I'll see you later, Ginerva," he took her hand and gently laid a kiss on her knuckles. He then turned to Hermione and Lavender and said, "Bye," and without another word, he was gone.

"I can't believe you!" Ginny said angrily

"What?" both Lavender and Hermione said.

"That was a little uncalled for!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Ginny. You two are out here making out like you two are going out and making sure that everyone knows about it! What are we supposed to think?" Lavender said to Ginny.

Ginny looked down and said, "Yeah, you're right. I have no clue what's going on."

"We do. It's called being in love," Hermione said, touching the young girl's arm.

"Yeah, I might be, but he's not," she got up, "I'll see you guys later," and with that, she too was gone.

"But he is," Hermione said and Lavender nodded in agreement.

Monday morning...

Ginny was sitting at her desk that Monday morning wondering where Draco was.

Suddenly he showed up and ran up to his seat.

"Good of you to show up," Ginny said to him.

Draco's leg started to bounce up and down and he said, "Yeah, well, I've got to take this test don't I?" His leg started to bounce more.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that when I get nervous my leg starts to bounce and..."

Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and said, "Good morning, class. Are you all ready for the first test of the year?" No one said anything.

"And what?" Ginny whispered to him.

"I drink a whole bunch of water," he said as his hand flew into the air.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"Can I quickly run to the bathroom?"

"Quickly, but I want you to come right back," McGonagall told him, and he ran out.

Ginny watched him leave and laughed.

Wednesday...

Draco went to class, still nervous, wondering what he got on his Transfiguration exam.

As class started, he noticed that Ginny never showed up. He looked over to Hermione and Lavender and mouthed, "Where's Ginny?"

"Sick," the two girls mouthed back.

Professor McGonagall started to hand out papers. When she got to Draco, she put down his paper and said, "Congratulations." He looked down at his paper and saw he received a perfect score.

Draco got up and ran to the door.

"Mr. Malfoy! Where do you think you are going?"

"Uh... bathroom," and he left.

Hermione got up and said, "Uh... I have to... uh... oh who cares! I'll be right back!"

Professor McGonagall watched as her other student got up and ran after Draco. The whole class started whispering and some even giggled.

"That's quite enough! I know that Ms. Granger has a logical explanation of leaving and I don't think that it has anything to do with Mr. Malfoy, so I don't want to hear another word about it!" The students quieted up and McGonagall started her class.

Out in the hallway...

"Malfoy, where are you going?" Hermione yelled after him.

Draco stopped and turned around, "To the bathroom, Granger." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "And then I was figuring on sneaking into Gryffindor Tower."

"I don't think that you should."

"Stop thinking for one minute and tell me what's wrong with Ginny."

"She's fine, just a little sick."

"I don't think it's just a little; she wouldn't be out of class if it was just a little."

"Okay, so maybe more."

"And that's why I want to go up and see her. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Believe me, she won't be happy to see you."

"Why, did I do something wrong?"

"No! It's just… it's just… men in particular that it's. Besides it's not a pretty site in there; she'll kick you out."

"Then she'll kick me out, but I just want her to know that I care enough to actually go up there and risk getting sick too."

"Uh... that's not very likely to happen," Hermione said a little slowly, hoping that he wouldn't catch her meaning.

"What? I think I may be confused." Hermione didn't say a word, and he sighed, "Look, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong with her and what the password is." Hermione sighed again and tried to think her decision over. "Look, the longer you stand out here with me, the more everyone is going to think that you ran out of class to snog with me, and then word is going to get to Potter, and we all are going to be in trouble." Hermione still decided to think, knowing that Harry wouldn't believe any of that. "You may be missing very valuable information."

"All right! Well... Ginny's! ... Well, it's sort of a girl problem."

"Oh," he said, not fully understanding, but then started to realize it. "Oh. OH!" He paused for a moment and then said, "Is it really supposed to be THAT bad?"

"Well, sadly for Ginny it is. So, are you still going to go up, or are you coming back to class?"

Draco didn't need to think twice of his answer. He said, "I'm going up."

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you. The password is 'butterfree'." 

"Thanks, Hermione," and he started to walk off.

"You love her, don't you?" Hermione asked, not really knowing where the heck it came from.

Draco turned around. He smiled as he put a finger to his lips and said, "Shhh," and ran off.

Draco got into the tower easy enough, and there was no one in the common room because classes were going on. He forgot to ask where Ginny's room was, though. So he started opening doors up, starting at the top of the staircase.

The first one was locked. So as he moved on to the second one, he found it unlocked and walked in. He started looking around the room trying to see if there was anything that showed him it was Ginny's room when he heard the toilet being flushed and someone walking out into the room.

"Hey."

Ginny squeaked and jumped, not expecting anyone to come into her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Draco looked at Ginny; her hair was a mess from not being brushed that morning, her eyes were all puffy and red from crying so much, and she was wearing a very large, over-sized jean shirt that reached to the middle of her thighs.

"I came to see you. Hermione said that you were sick."

"Did she also tell you that I didn't want anyone in here!"

"Um... yes," he said shocked, never seeing this side of Ginny before.

"Then why did you come up here?"

"Um… because you're sick."

"Well, I'm fine!" she said angrily, "Now just go. Before you get sick." Ginny said trying to get him to leave quicker.

"Um…"

"What's with the 'ums'?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's just that that can't happen. Hermione said that..."

Ginny put her hand up to her head, "She told you what was wrong with me?" Draco nodded his head. "Oh God, this is so embarrassing! That girl is going to get it!"

Draco, wanting to change the subject and maybe put a smile on her face, said, "You know what's even more embarrassing?"

"No, but do enlighten me, please," she said with a little meanness in her tone.

"Being caught wearing a shirt that you apparently stole from my room."

She looked down and blushed, but smiled. She felt something bubble up in her stomach. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Draco followed her. He rushed to her side, pulled her hair back, and rubbed her back as she spilled the contents out from her stomach. Draco was just glad that he was one of those types that had a very strong stomach.

"Oh God, why are you in here?" Ginny mumbled, "Don't you think this is embarrassing enough?"

"Oh stop it. Come on, let's get you into bed."

"I don't think I can move."

Draco grabbed her and carefully put an arm under her legs and under her back and carried her. He placed her in her bed and said, "I'll be right back."

He went into the bathroom and took out a liquid that was drinkable and would take the smell and taste from her mouth.

He went back to her side and said, "Here, drink this."

She took it and slowly drank it. As she looked back to Draco, she almost spit the liquid out of her mouth. He was undressing. He had his robes and shirt off, and was already going for his pants. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well," he said as he sat down on her bed to be able to remove his socks and shoes, "if I'm going to be lying in a bed with you all day long, I want to be comfortable."

"Oh," was all Ginny could say. He was clad only in his silk black boxers.

He took the cup from her hand and placed it on her bedside dresser, then laid down, "Come here," he said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down. Her head was right between his neck and shoulder. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Not unless you know an incantation to put heat just on my stomach."

"What about a heat binding spell?"

"I don't want to be sweating to death, just on my stomach."

"Let's see what I can do," he reached over to where he put his clothes and grabbed his wand. Pointing it at her stomach, he said an incantation and automatically there was warmth on her stomach.

"Thank you," she said as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

"No problem." He paused for a minute, "What are you doing with my shirt?"

"Uh... house elves accidentally put it in my suitcase when I was leaving you house?" Ginny really did suck at making up stories. How was she supposed to tell him that she was in love with him and wanted something personal from him to always remember him by?

"Uh-huh, yeah, okay. You'll tell me later then."

"Do you want it back?"

"No, you keep it; it looks better on you." he smiled wickedly at her, closed the curtains incase any wandering students came back up to the room, and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Shut up, Ferret."

"If you say so, Weasel. If you say so." And the two of them fell asleep.

To Be Continued…


	10. Beauty and the Beast

Author Note: For those who have read my original, this chapter 10 is just a little bit more darker then the original chapter 10.

Also a thanks to Becky for the names that she helped me come up with!

**Chapter 10 - Beauty and the Beast**

Draco woke up in complete darkness. He could not remember where he was, though, as he felt something tickle his chest, he remembered exactly where he was, and smiled. Actually, he was right where he wanted to be; holding Ginerva Weasley. As Draco looked down at her he took in the sight of the two of them together. His arms were wound tightly around her, holding on to her as though never wanting to let go. Her head was on his chest, her arm draped over the side of him, and their legs intertwined with each other.

He slowly moved to untangle them, as to not wake her up. If he could he would stay there till she woke up, but he couldn't. If Snape found him gone he was going to have his head. Sure Professor Snape loved the boy, never gave him detention or removed points, and Snape always seemed to turn his head the other way when Draco was doing something evil, but Snape always found out where Draco was if he wasn't in bed. So he hoped it wasn't that late at night.

As he parted the curtains he noticed that it was still quite dark out. He saw the other curtains drawn around the beds, signaling him that the other girls were fast asleep. He grabbed Ginny's watch from the dresser and it read 5:30!

"Oh shit!" Draco mentally said to himself. He jumped out of the bed and pulled his robes on. He was pretty happy that he shoved his clothes under the bed, no need to have one of the other girls finding them and then spreading rumors. He "poofed" out a pink rose and placed it on her pillow. He then quickly scribbled a letter out and placed it next to the rose. He kneeled back onto the bed to take one last look at Ginny's sleeping form. He leaned down and whispered, "I think I love you, Ginerva Weasley."

"Do you really?" came a voice.

Draco eyes shot opened as he looked down and say that Ginny was awake. He laughed a little and said, "Of course you're awake."

Ginny sat up in bed and said, "Draco, you were my heat source in this drafty castle. Of course I'm going to notice it missing."

"You could have said something so I don't go saying something, and wind up making a fool out of myself."

"Do you wish to take it back?" Ginny said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Absolutely not, it's just…" Draco sat back on the bed next to her, "how am I suppose to know if you feel the same way?"

"Are you serious? Do you really have to ask?" Ginny asked.

"Well, a boy would like to hear it at least once in his life," Draco said the same thing that Ginny did when she asked Draco if he thought that she was pretty.

Ginny smiled and said, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

He lent down and said, "I've never heard anything so good before in my life," and he bent down the last few inches to kiss Ginny.

When they parted Ginny said, "Does this mean we're going out now?"

"Uh… yeah, isn't that what we've been doing?" Draco said teasing her. Draco opened his mouth to say something else when Ginny said something first.

"Though, I don't think we should tell anyone right now, especially not my brother. After what happened in the tower he hates you more now then ever before."

"Great. Well, angel, it's really late, and if I don't get going Snape will find out where I went." He kissed her one last time and said, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much."

"Good. Glad I could help." He said with a smile. He handed her the rose and left quietly.

She held the flower up to her nose to smell it, and smiled. "He loves me," she said with a happy sigh as her head hit her pillow and she heard something crimple. She grabbed it; he left her a note. She grabbed her wand and lit it so she could read the note.

"Dearest Angel,

I regret that I could not be there when you woke up, but I overslept, and hope that Snape doesn't notice me missing. Next time, I promise to be there in the morning.

Yours,

Draco.

P.S. Are you going to the Quidditch match tonight? I could really use someone cheering me on. It just may give me the motivation to defeat Potter."

As Draco was leaving Ginny's room Harry was just coming out of Hermione's room. Draco saw this and stood as close to the door as he could, hoping that Harry wouldn't see him. Harry walked right by him and did a double take. "Malfoy?"

"Damn, you saw me."

"Are you just coming out of Ginny's room?" Harry asked.

"Well, are you just coming out of Hermione's room?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something when he was taking aback when he heard Draco use Hermione's name instead of referring to her as 'that mud-blood' or 'Granger'. Harry got over it and said, "That's none of your bloody business."

"Well, it's none of yours either."

Harry gave him an evil glare and walked down the stairs. Draco had a funny feeling that he was supposed to follow so that the two wouldn't wake up the Gryffindor females.

When they entered the common room Harry turned towards Draco and said, "She's my best friends' little sister."

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's not little anymore? She can make her own decisions and just to tell you, so you can sleep better at night, nothing happened." Draco said, not believing that he was explaining himself to Harry.

"Then what were you doing up there?"

"She was sick. So I took care of her, I mean isn't that what a boyfriend's supposed to do?" Harry looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Draco sighed and said, "Did you see her at breakfast? Did you see her in any classes today?" Harry shook his head. "Yeah, didn't think so. You, and Weasley act like you want to care about her, but you really don't."

"That's not true." Harry protested. "And I'm sure that as soon as Ron finds out he'll be caring." Then Harry realized that he said something about 'boyfriend', "Boyfriend? Did you say boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But you go right ahead and tell Ron. This way the sooner he knows about it the sooner everyone will hear about it. It'll spread faster then a fire in the forest. Not that I mind, Potter, the sooner everyone knows about us the sooner we don't have to walk on eggshells around Weasley!" On that note Draco turned swiftly on his heal and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

A little later that morning in the Gryffindor Common Room…

Ginny came walking down the stairs as she heard Hermione and Lavender talking about something.

"And what did he do?" Lavender asked.

"He smiled, put his finger to his mouth, and shushed me."

"So what does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Ginny asked, making herself known.

The two girls jumped when they heard Ginny.

"Good morning, Ginny."

"Good morning, Lavender." Ginny replied, while glaring at Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Ginny, jumped up, and walked away from her as though Ginny had a sharp object in her hand. "How you feeling, Ginny?"

"Fine, but you know something interesting happened yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly enough Draco Malfoy somehow got into the tower and came to my room."

Hermione gulped and said, "Well... I... well you see... HE MADE ME, GIN! He made me tell him EVERYTHING!" Hermione said as a last resort.

Ginny started laughing. The two girls stared at her in shock.

"You aren't mad?" Lavender asked.

"Me, mad? Are you crazy? How could I possibly be mad when I slept all day and night in the arms of Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

"You didn't!" Hermione stated out of shock.

Ginny nodded, lowered her voice, and said, "And then woke up to him telling me that he loves me." Ginny said with a smile. Lavender and Hermione squealed with delight and hugged their friend. "Come on guys, let's go, I am starving.

In the Great Hall for breakfast...

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, next to Tom, and noticed that Ginny wasn't at her table yet.

Tom has already interrogated Draco that morning. The little kid covered for him last night telling Snape that Draco was really sick and didn't want to see anyone. Snape let it fly by, but by the look he gave Tom, Tom knew he wasn't happy with the answer.

A few moments later Draco heard the door to the Great Hall open. His head shot up and he saw Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender walking in. It seemed as though Ginny was telling the other two something, and they all started giggling. Draco smiled. He knew what Ginny was telling them, and strangely enough, he didn't mind. He followed the three with his eyes and watched as they took their seats. He watched as Potter and Weasley greeted their girlfriends, and as Ginny took a seat and smiled at him. He winked at her and went back to eating.

The day went surprisingly fast for Ginny and Draco and soon it was time for everyone to make their way to the Quidditch Pitch. Though as Draco was making his way to the castle doors, someone took a hold of his tie and dragged him into one the broom closets and kissed him. Draco not knowing whom it was tried to push away, but as soon as he saw the Weasley red hair, he smiled and kissed her back.

Soon Draco pulled away and said, "What was that for?"

"For luck." Ginny said with a wink.

"For luck, eh? Pray tell, what do I get if I win tonight?"

Ginny stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "Another study date in the Astronomy tower and this time we'll lock the door." She wiggled her eyes at him and left the closet.

Ginny made her way to the pitch. She climbed up the stairs to one of the Gryffindor stands and sat in between Hermione and Lavender, and her legs started to bounce wildly.

Hermione noticed that the girl was nervous and questioned her about it, "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"It's just that... well you know... my house is playing against my boyfriend. What am I supposed to do? Whom am I supposed to cheer for?"

Hermione and Lavender looked at each other and then turned to Ginny saying, "Both."

Not another word was said because they heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle and heard Paige Dawson say, "And they're off! Slytherin team has taken the Quaffle and is after the goal. Good save by Ron Weasley!" The Gryffindors went wild.

"Here comes Jocelyn Rowell new beater for the Gryffindor team. He has the ball! He's going towards the posts. Uh-oh looks like Michael Rosenburg is right on his tale!" The Slytherin reached out with his beater and hit the end of the boys broomstick making him do summersaults, "Bloody Slytherins just took out Richard Rivers but it looks as though he's all right he lost the ball, but…" suddenly there was the sound that the ball went through the post goal, "He lost the ball, but it still went in! 10 points for Gryffindor." With that said and done the crowd went even more wild.

The game went on for another 15 minutes. The score was tied 30 to 30.

"Still neither of the seekers have caught sight of the... uh-oh, looks as though Draco Malfoy of Slytherin has seen the Golden Snitch and is flying after it and Harry Potter is right on his tail."

Ginny screamed wildly along with the other Gryffindors, but under her breath she was saying, "Come on, Draco!"

Harry flew up right beside Draco and knocked into him pretty hard. Draco held his position and knocked back into Harry.

"The two boys are really going at one another," Paige said. "Here comes Damien Howell from Slytherin. He's on the other side of Harry! They got him covered. If Harry doesn't get out of this box soon he'll run into the stand.." Draco didn't mind that he got a little help with Potter. He realized that with Potter out of the way he could finally win, but then guilt took over. Ginny was watching, what if she thought it was all a ploy, a plan, what would she think? He took a look at the Gryffindor and found the familiar red hair, he was sure that the look she was giving him was a sad one. He made up his decision.

"Wait what's this? Draco is moving away from the other two, what is this guy doing?" Everyone watched as Draco strode back and then flew on the other side next to Damien, "Draco has now formed another box and put his own teammate in it." As that was done he flew into Damien and Damien flew into one of the podiums and to the ground, "Draco Malfoy just took out one of his own men. I'm sure the rest of the Slytherin team are not going to be happy about this move."

Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor stand…

"What are they doing?" Hermione cried out. "Harry get out of that!" She screamed wildly knowing that he wasn't going to hear her.

Ginny look awfully mad at Draco and couldn't believe that he was doing this. Then as the girls saw what Draco was up to, they too, were very baffled at his actions.

"Wh… what was that all about, Ginny?" Hermione asked as they saw Draco take out one of his own teammates.

"I have no idea, but before the night is over with I'll find out."

Back to Draco and Harry…

The two boys were still neck at neck. "What the hell was up with that, Malfoy? Couldn't take me out so you had to take your own man out?"

Draco rammed hard into Harry and said, "When I beat you, Potter, I want you conscience to see it." Draco rammed once again into Harry, and this time Harry practically lost his balance and Draco took the lead. He was getting closer to the snitch, and all the while he was hearing, "Come on, Draco!" over and over in his head. He knew it was Ginny. He flew a little faster, and that moment he felt the cool metal of the snitch in his fingers as he grabbed it and held it.

"And Slytherin wins!"

All the Slytherins--and Ginny--were screaming with joy. Draco held the snitch high above his head and the Slytherins screamed louder. He looked up to were Ginny was sitting and saw her cheering him on, clapping her hands.

At the Gryffindor stand...

Ginny was watching as she saw Draco ram Harry out of the way. She gasped as she thought that Harry was going to fall off his broom, but he didn't. She saw Harry go back after Draco, but Draco was already too far ahead. As Ginny saw Draco getting closer and closer to the snitch, she kept saying over and over under her breath, "Come on, Draco!" She knew there was no way he'd hear her, but she thought she'd do it just the same.

As she saw him grasp the snitch, she flew out of her chair and started to cheer him on as the others booed and hissed at him.

A moment later the other Gryffindor noticed that one of their fellow Gryffindors was cheering the Slytherin on.

Lavender and Hermione both nudged her in the side and said, "What are you doing, Ginny?"

Ginny stopped and noticed that all the Gryffindors were looking at her. She blushed really badly and shrugged her shoulders, "Oops! That's not Harry. Uh..." she turned back around and screamed, "You suck, Malfoy!" not loud enough for anyone but the people in her sitting area to hear her. "Boo!" she said and started to hiss without any emotions. The others just let her be and went back to scowling at Malfoy.

A little while later…

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were walking together talking about the match when they heard, "Oy, Lavender!" It was Ron.

Ginny whispered to the girls, "I'll see you guys later. I have to go congratulate my boyfriend," she said with a smile and ran off.

Ginny ran towards the Slytherin locker room, but before she could get there she saw the whole Slytherin team standing in the hallway. She slinked into the shadows so that no one could see her.

"God damn you, Malfoy, what the hell do you think you were doing out there?" Screamed one of the boys.

"Are you questioning my actions out there, Rosenburg?" Draco said pushing him into the wall.

"N..no," said Rosenburg.

"Just your loyalty to your team, Malfoy." Said another boy.

"Listen to me you bastards, cause I am only going to say this once." Ginny gasped in fear, she has never seen him this mad before. " I am seeker, I take on the opposing seeker. I don't want anyone to go after him when I am already after them. Got it?" All the boys nodded their heads. "Now get the hell out of here before I make you do 20 laps… that's without the brooms!" Draco screamed.

All the boys ran out of the hallway and into the locker rooms. Draco sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and leaned against the wall.

Ginny came out of the shadows and ran over to him, "Draco?" she said cautiously, still backed away, for fear that he was still upset.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Ginny standing there, "Ginerva, what are you doing here? Did… did you just hear everything?" Ginny nodded, "Oh, angel, I'm so sorry you saw that."

"Why did you save Harry? Was it to make sure that he didn't get hurt?"

"Hell no." Draco laughed. When he saw that Ginny was still cross with him he stood up and said, "I wish I could say that, but it was really out of guilt. Thinking about how you would feel if I let that happen. I didn't plan it, believe me, I didn't plan for that to happen."

"Oh, I know, or you wouldn't of screamed at your teammates like that." She said.

"Besides, if I was going to win against Potter, I wanted to do it because I did it, not because he was taken out and there was no other choice." Ginny just smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Now, about that study date?" Draco said.

Ginny moved away and said, "Uh-huh, not smelling like this!"

Draco lent down and kissed her. She tried to push him away, but it was inevitable; she kissed him back.

Throughout the next month, Ginny and Draco would meet a few times a week to "study," and every time they went to Hogsmeade they'd go for lunch.

In mid October...

Ginny and Draco met at Honeydukes for lunch, again. She was accustomed to sitting on the same side as he did. They'd talk. You'd think with them meeting several times a day, that they wouldn't have much to talk about, but they did. She'd sit up against him with his arms around her. She was so happy that he really didn't care if someone found them like that. It made her feel like he really did love her. She knew that he did, but he never said it again since the first time he said it to her.

When their food came they'd eat in silence and then order some ice cream. She usually did a good job of keeping herself clean when it came to the ice cream, but that day she somehow got ice cream on the tip of her nose.

Draco turned to her and smiled, "You got some ice cream on your face."

Ginny looked terribly horrified. "I do!" she said and grabbed for the napkin.

He placed his hand on top of hers to stop her movement and said, "Let me get it." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of her nose and slowly licked the ice cream off and she laughed. He placed kisses all over her face and Ginny started to giggle. As he started to apply kisses to her neck Ginny went stiff. Draco pulled away and Ginny looked a little scared.

"Potter and Weasley are standing right behind me, aren't they?" Draco asked.

"No, just the one."

Draco turned around and saw Harry, "Hey, you want to join us?"

"No thanks, I think I lost my appetite," Harry said.

Ginny blushed and slid further into the bench.

"Yeah, well, I think it's time we get going," Draco put some money on the table and climbed out of the bench. He gently grabbed Ginny's arm and helped her out of the table bench.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if I wanted him to leave me alone then I'd ask him to leave me alone," Ginny said. "Come on, Draco, let's go,"

"Have a good afternoon," he smirked at Harry and followed Ginny.

October 31...

It was the day of the Halloween dance. Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were all in Hermione's room getting ready for the dance.

Ginny came out of the bathroom and looked at the two girls. Lavender was "Tinkerbell". She was wearing the green outfit that Tinkerbell wears, heeled shoes on her feet, making her taller than she was, and she charmed her hair to be short and blond. Hermione, on the other hand, was Dorothy from her favorite Muggle movie, "The Wizard of Oz". She had the blue and white-checkered dress on; her hair in loose pigtails, and had the ruby slippers on her feet.

"You two look really great," Ginny said.

"No, you're the one who looks great, Ginny." Lavender said. Ginny blushed slightly.

"It's true, Ginny. I wish I thought of that. Is Draco going as the other part of your couple?" Hermione asked.

"No, I never told him what I was going as and he never told me. Still don't need people thinking that we're together yet." The two girls only nodded in response. Ginny turned to Hermione. "Could you help me with my hair and make-up?"

"Sure. Come on, Lavender."

"You guys start without me. I'm going to see how the guys are doing."

"Or in other words, making sure that Ron wears his whole costume," Ginny said and she and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys in a little," and with that she left the room.

Lavender made her way to the boys' dormitories and received a few catcalls on her way over. She ignored them and quickly reached her destination.

She knocked on the door and Harry called her in.

Ron, not aware that Lavender was there, waddled out of the bathroom with tights half way up his legs, "I am not wearing these bloody tights!"

"Oh yes you are, Ronald Weasley!" Lavender yelled at him.

"Oh hey, Lavender," he took a second glance at her and his mouth fell open. His eyes fell to her long, slender legs. As he moved his gaze upward, he noticed how nicely her costume fit her and showed off all her womanly curves. "Wow, Lavender, you look great."

"Thanks, Ronnie," she said and gave him a quick kiss. She turned him around, smacked him on the butt, and said, "Now get back in there and put those tights on. Or you can forget about our little date later on tonight!"

Ron reluctantly waddled back into the bathroom.

Lavender took a look at Harry and said, "You look cute, Harry. Though I think you need a little more stuffing."

"Oh thanks," he said as he stuffed some more hay into his costume. He was the scarecrow from "The Wizard of Oz."

"Well, we'll meet you and Ron in the common room."

"Okay, thanks, Lavender."

Lavender left the room and was on her way back to Hermione's room when she met up with Hermione in the hallway.

"Where's Ginny?"

"She said that because she didn't have a date to the dance tonight that she didn't want to show up with us. She's going to use the 'fashionably late' tactic."

Lavender sighed in disgust, "She has a boyfriend too. Why can't she just go with him? It's not fair."

"Well, our boyfriends are stupid prats, and Draco knows that Ginny and her brother have a strong relationship. He just doesn't want to be the one to break that relationship up."

"Oh," was all Lavender said. They slowly made their way down to the common room. "Have you tried speaking to Harry about it?"

"I tried, but there's no making him see Draco in a different light, especially after he won that match last month. You?"

"Ron's worse than Harry is."

"What are you girls talking about?" Ron said as he and Harry came down the stairs.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get to the dance!" Hermione said and grabbed Harry's hand.

Meanwhile... At the Dance...

Draco was already at the dance. He sighed and went to the punch bowl to go grab some punch. He wanted to know where Ginny was. She and "The Dream Team" were late. He heard the door to the Great Hall open and he looked up. It was only Hermione, Lavender, and their boyfriends. "Where's Ginny?" he said to himself.

When Draco turned around he saw Pansy Parkinson "Hi, Drakie!" she said sliding her hands up his arms.

Draco kindly removed her hands off of him and said, "What do you want, Pansy?"

"Well, don't you look cute?" Pansy said eyeing him up and down, "What are you supposed to be?"

"Count Dracula." Draco said.

"Oh, Drakie," she said slapping him on the arm, "You're such a tease."

"What will it take to get you to go away?"

"Just one dance."

"I don't dance." Draco responded

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Making an appearance."

"Liar! You came here to meet someone, didn't you?" Pansy whined.

"What's it to you?"

"If it's the Weasley girl..."

"Weasley girl?"

"Yes, there seems to be a rumor that you softened up towards Harry Potter and his friends, especially the Weasley girl." Draco remained quiet. "What's that little bitch got that I don't got?"

Draco was seeing red. He couldn't stand for someone to say bad things about his Ginerva. And without really thinking said, "Do you really want me to name them off?" Without waiting for a response he said, "She's pretty, pure, innocent, not a bitch or a slut like you, and she can use correct English!"

Pansy had him just where she wanted him. She had him partly confessing that he felt something towards the Weasley girl. Pansy mentally smiled to herself, and as Draco was being distracted, she saw that Kristin put some potion into his cup.

"Fine, Draco, I can take a hint!" and she huffed off. Draco picked up his glass of punch and took a sip.

Pansy walked over to a group of other Slytherins.

"Well, what happened?" Kayla, Draco's ex-girlfriend asked.

"He totally admitted that he has feelings for that stupid Weasley girl! Good job with putting that potion into his cup, Kristin."

"What does it do again?" Cindy asked. She was part of the "We Love Draco" Fan Club.

"It makes him act like he's had too much to drink."

"So basically, he'll act like a drunk," Cindy said.

"Yup, and a drunk Draco is not a very nice Draco," Pansy said from experience. It happened once, and once Draco found out what he did he swore never get drunk again. "It'll take about 20 minutes for it to fully kick in."

"Oooo! This is totally prime evil," Kristi said.

"Well, that Weasley girl deserves it. Trying to take my Draco away from me!"

Draco had a few more sips of his punch when he saw the Great Halls' doors open again. He stared at the person who was standing in the doorway. He knew that all of the single male population was staring at her right then, and about half of the non-single male population were looking too, but he paid no never mind to them. Draco saw her look around the room, looking for someone. He smiled when he knew that Ginny was looking for him.

Draco walked up to the doors and that's when she saw him. Ginny started to walk towards him too.

She was wearing a beautiful ice blue long dress. It hung off her shoulders and was very low cut. The dress had a beautiful design of beads that twinkled when it was hit by the light. Her hair was braided and circled around her head; she had jewels all over her face making her sparkle, and attached to her back were rather large Angel wings.

Standing a few feet apart Draco said, "You look wonderful, Ginerva."

Ginny smiled and blushed, "Thank you. And you look good too, Count."

Draco was dressed up as Count Dracula. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a cape. He also charmed a few of his teeth to look like fangs and his hair was greased back again.

Draco raised his arms, showed off his fangs, and hissed at her. He wrapped his arms carefully around her and said, "You best be careful, my dear, we Vampires like to suck the blood out of those Virgins," he said and nipped at her neck.

Ginny smiled and whispered in his ear, "If I see any, I'll let you know," Dracos eyes widened and she winked at him.

Someone appeared behind them and cleared his throat. Draco released Ginny and said in a Transylvanian accent, "And this is Igor, my most faithful servant."

Ginny saw Tom in a ragged old shirt, black pants that ended a little below his kneecaps, and had a hunched back. Tom tried to act scary, but Ginny ruffled his hair and said, "You look cute."

"Ginny, I'm not supposed to look cute!"

"Then you make for a scary monster!" Ginny said.

Tom only sighed and said, "Thank you. Are you an angel?" Tom asked.

"Uh...sort of, but no. I'm Danielle De Barbarac." Tom and Draco looked at each other and then at Ginny and shrugged their shoulders, "You guys never watched "Ever After"?"

"Ohh!" The two boys said at the same time. "We don't watch Chick Flicks!"

Ginny giggled and said, "Draco, you're sounding more muggle ever day."

"I know, you're rubbing off on me," he said disgustedly, but smiled at her.

Tom saw Helen Creevy, who was dressed up as a witch run by him. "I must go," Tom said in a Transylvania accent, "The witch is on the loose!" With that the young boy run from the couple.

A song started up and people around the two started to dance.

Draco's head started to hurt and he grabbed at it.

"Draco, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"Come on, maybe we should sit down."

"Angel, I think we should dance. If I'm not mistaken this is your favorite song."

Ginny started to listen to the words.

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be,"

Ginny smiled and Draco smiled back at her. Draco gently took her arms and led her to the dance floor.

"Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly"

Draco pulled her into his arms and it never ceased to amaze him how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"You know, this song always reminded me of us," Draco said to the Angel in his arms.

"Draco, you're no Beast." Ginny laughed.

"Oh, I know, I was thinking of me being the Beauty."

Ginny laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"

Harry saw the two dancing closely together and he was getting a little upset.  
He stopped dancing and Hermione said, "Harry, leave them alone."

"I can't. This just isn't right."

Harry made his way over to the two and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

"What's up, Potter?" Draco said after reluctantly letting Ginny go.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled smugly and said, "Sure. Boy, I tell you, everyone wants to dance with me tonight." Ginny laughed, but Harry just glared. "It's a joke, Potter."

"It wasn't funny," and Harry resumed the dance with Ginny.

Draco stood there staring at the two when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hermione there.

"Come on, Count, let's dance."

"Sure," he said with a weak smile.

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You two look a little chummy."

Ginny sighed and said, "Harry, let it go!"

"I can't now."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him come out of your room that one night last month. You guys didn't have..."

Before he could finish his sentence Ginny said, "How dare you? That's none of your bloody business, Harry Potter!"

Draco looked over at Ginny and Harry, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

"I hate sounding like a brother, 'cause I know I'm not, but seriously, Ginny, do you  
think that he can change? For you, even?"

Ginny took his words the wrong way. She stood back and slapped him so hard across the face that his glasses hit the ground.

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Draco saw what happened and then saw Ginny run from the room crying. His head hurt worse this time, but refused to grab it. He walked over to Harry and picked up his glasses. He handed them to Harry and then without another word he started on his way, but not before Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Before Harry could say another word, Draco said, "You better let go of me... Harry."

Harry, being in a shocked state because he called him by his first name, released his arm.

Draco ran after Ginny. After a few moments his head started spinning and he started to feel a little dizzy; his 20 minutes were almost up. He continued on looking for her, despite his headache.

He very soon came upon Ginny, and that's when everything went blurry.

"Hey, Baby," Ginny heard from above her.

She stood up and said, "What..." before she could say another word his lips crashed down on top of hers.

When they parted a few moments later, Ginny asked, "What was that for?"

"Does a boy need a reason to kiss his girlfriend?" Draco said nuzzling his face into her neck.

"No, I guess not, but…" Ginny didn't get to finish what she was going to say for Draco bit into her neck, and by the pain he inflicted on her, she knew he broke the flesh. "Ow!" Ginny said, pushing him away, "What the hell, Draco? That really hurt." She lifted her hand up to her neck and when she looked at her hand there was a trace of blood.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Draco slurred as he kicked the wall.

Ginny noticed that he was indeed slurring all his words, "Draco, are you… are you drunk?"

"What?" Draco turned to her, "No baby!" He called her yet again.

"Draco, I think we should…"

Draco grabbed the upper portion of her arms and, not so gently, leaned her up against the wall, "I think you need to stop talking." Draco said as he kissed her yet again. The longer he kissed her the harder he squeezed her arms. Ginny was about to do whatever she needed to do to get him away when he moved his arms to her abdomen.

As soon as he did that Ginny's arms where free to push him away, "Draco, someone could come down the hallway and see us!"

"So that's it is it!" He said angrily. "You're afraid to be seen with me!"

Ginny knew that she upset him and that there was something wrong with him. She was never so scared in his presence before then this very moment. "No," she cried out, "Not that at all. I don't want this the way to let Ron know that we're together that's all. I don't want some fourth year to go running to him and telling him…"

"You don't want him to know period!" Draco yelled so loud, that she could hear his echo. "If you wanted him to know you would have told him by now, something, anything of us!"

"That's not fair, Draco," Ginny had no idea why she was fighting him. She knew she had to get him to the infirmary and soon before he got any worse.

In a split second Draco raised his hand and used the back of it to hit Ginny across the face. Ginny felt the cool metal of his ring along with the sharp sting hit her skin. Ginny cradled her face in her hand, feeling the blood trickle off where the ring on his hand made contact with her face. With tears streaming down her face she heard Draco whisper, "Not fair, Weasel? Not bloody fair?"

Before Draco could say another word she took out her wand, pointed it at him and screamed, "Stupefy!" Draco instantly froze up and fell backwards on the hard ground. Ginny wanted to just leave him there and run away as fast and as far as possible, but then she remembered that there was something wrong with him. There was no way he could have been drunk. She danced with him just not even 10 minutes ago; she would have smelled something on his breath. She did a levitating charm on him and as he was hanging there she took off her wings and slipped his cape on over her in hopes that it would cover her marks up.

Ginny quickly made it to the hospital wing and shouted out, "Madam Pomfrey!"

Madam Pomfrey came running to see who was screaming. "What is it child?"

"It's Draco Malfoy!"

Madam Pomfrey saw the floating Slytherin and said, "Follow me." She led Ginny to a place where she could put Draco down. Once Draco was down in the bed Pomfrey asked, "So what happened?"

"I... I... don't know. We were just talking, he started to act like he was drunk and then he passed out."

"Draco Malfoy was drunk! I'll have to report him to Albus Dumbledore."

"No wait!" Ginny said stopping the nurse. "But he's NOT drunk! He didn't drink any alcohol." Pomfrey just stared down at the girl, "I'm serious, smell his breath! I know he didn't drink any alcohol!"

"Okay, calm down, Ginny dear." As Madam Pomfrey took a good look at the girl she noticed the long cut along Ginny's cheek. "What happened to you?"

"What?" Then Ginny realized that Pomfrey could still see her face. "Oh this?" Ginny lifted her hand up to her face. "Well, while I was levitating Draco here, I accidentally walked hard into one of the stone walls, and it starched my face up." Ginny said hoping that the lady would buy it.

"Oh, do you wish for me to take care of it?" Pomfrey said, apparently buying Ginny's story.

"Uh, no. I just really wish to go." Ginny said.

"What about your friend here?"

"Can I come back in the early morning to check up on him?"

"Of course you can." Pomfrey said and with a flick of her wand produced a pass for Ginny. "Don't need you getting caught on the way back here tomorrow. Now off with you, back to your dormitory."

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny said only half heartily. She took one last look at the unconscious boy on the table and left.

As Ginny was walking down one of the deserted hallways, due to the fact that everyone was still at the Halloween dance, she really couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to shed a single tear until she was in the privacy of her own room, but she couldn't wait any longer. She slid to the floor, hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She left up her head for a moment, for she thought she heard someone coming, when she saw a door magically appear. She stopped crying, got up, and went to the door. The Room of Requirement; how could she of forgotten? She was in their several times in her 5th year when Harry came up with the DA. She opened the door and saw a nice comfy bed while the room was lit only with candles. This is what she wanted, a room to herself, somewhere were no one would find her and ask her repeatedly what's wrong. She closed the door, flew herself on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning...

Ginny woke up very early the next morning still in the Room of Requirement, feeling sore and stiff. The room was still lit by the candles, giving her more then enough light to be able to look at herself in the mirror. What she saw in the mirror made her gasp and want to cry all over again. On her cheek was a long gash, made by Draco's ring, the skin around it was bruised. Her hand went up and touched it gently and she flinched back in pain. That's when she saw everything else. On her neck was the bite mark that Draco left with his teeth; it was a large purple circle with two dark red spots from where his teeth broke the skin. A cold draft ran through her body, making herself rub her arms to stay warm, when she felt pain. She lifted the sleeves of her dress up her arms and saw finger print bruises on her arms from where Draco held her too tightly. "What am I going to do?" She knew she was nowhere good at healing charms, but Hermione did teach her how to do a cover up charm if she ever needed to. She took out her wand and pointed to the three wounds, magically they disappeared, but as she touched her face, she knew that the pain was still there. She sighed deeply and made her way out the door.

Ginny got to the infirmary with no problems from Filch or his stupid cat and was greeted with a cheery, "Good morning, dearie," from Madam Promfrey.

"So, did you find anything?" Ginny asked not responding to the older ladies' cheery greeting.

Suddenly her face dropped and said, "Yes, I did."

"Well, what was it?" Ginny asked getting impatient.

"It's a drinking potion." Ginny looked confused, "It has the same affects as if someone gave him a Gamma Hydroxy Butyrate!"

"Madam Promfrey," Ginny said irritated, "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Promfrey sighed and said, "It's like a date rape drug," Ginny gasped, "It makes him act like he had too much to drink. I've already reported it to Dumbledore. They are looking for the culprits as we speak."

Ginny only nodded and asked, "Has he woken yet?"

"The poor boy had a rough night, getting up every hour only to be sick. I tried to ask him questions, but he didn't seem coherent."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh sure. As soon as the potion has fully left his body he'll be back to his old self." Madam Promfrey looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Well, you better be off dearie breakfast is already being served."

"Yes, ma'am, and thank you." Ginny said with a small smile and noticed that it also hurt her to smile.

Ginny was glad that it was breakfast, that meant that she could have the whole girls bathroom to herself.

As Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room she saw two familiar faces sitting on the couch.

"Ginny, there you are!" Lavender said.

"Just getting in?" Hermione asked.

"Bugger off, both of you!" Ginny said as she passed the two girls and ran up the stairs.

Hermione and Lavender went after her, "Ginny!" they screamed after her.

"What?" Ginny yelled back not even bothering to turn around.

"What's wrong?" The two girls said as they walked into Ginny's room.

"Nothing! I just had a bad night, that's all."

"You didn't come back to the dormitory last night," Lavender said point blankly.

Ginny sighed in frustration and said, "Somebody drugged Draco last night with some 'Grammar Hydro Brutus' or whatever," Ginny said as she went around her room collecting some clothes to wear for the day.

Hermione gasped and said, "Do you mean a Gamma Hydroxy Butyrate?"

"Yes."

"What's that?" Lavender asked.

"It's an illegal drug which makes you act as though you've had too much to drink." Hermione answered.

"Did he hurt you, Ginny?" Lavender asked.

"No," Ginny lied through her teeth, "We had a really bad fight, though."

"About what?"

"About me not telling Ron about us," Ginny felt like she was ready to cry again, "That he thinks that I don't want anyone to know about us. He thinks I'm ashamed to be with him."

"Ginny, he was drugged, I'm sure he was speaking nonsense." Lavender said trying to sooth Ginny.

"But when people are drunk their subconscious drops and they say what's on their mind not knowing that they actually say it, doesn't it?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes.

The two girls didn't know what to say and they just hugged their friend.

Meanwhile at the infirmary…

Draco finally woke up. He raised his head off his pillow and it hurt, "Shit." He said allowed as he grabbed his head.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not have any curse words in here."

Draco opened his eyes even wider and said, "Madam Promfrey? What… what am I doing in here?"

She handed Draco a cup and he drank it as she told him, "Miss Weasley brought you up here last night during the Halloween dance."

"She did?" Draco asked taking another sip and feeling loads better.

"You were drugged last night."

"I… what?"

"Someone slipped you a high toxic potion. Very nasty of them to do so. What's the last thing you remember?"

"What kind of potion was it?" Draco asked. Madam Promfrey went on to tell him what happened from the moment that Ginny brought him in to just now.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was dancing with Ginny and the she had a fight with Harry and ran from the room. I just ran after her and that's all." Draco went to run his fingers through his hair when he realized his hand was stiff and bruised. "What happened to my hand?"

"Miss Weasley didn't tell me about that." Draco's eyes went wide. "Do you wish for me to take care of it?"

"No. No. I need to go talk to Ginny. Madam Promfrey, can I leave?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't know you just did wake up."

"Thanks," Draco said as he got up and fell back onto the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must take it easy. Here drink the rest of this." Draco did so and stood up yet again and this time he didn't fall over, "Take it easy. Go back to your dormitory and get some rest."

Draco gave her a small smile, a nod, and was off.

Later that day after classes…

Ginny was on her way to her tower. She was slightly happy that she didn't see Draco that day. She didn't know what to tell him, or even if she should tell him what happened. Ginny had a very uncomfortable day, all she wanted to do was run to her room and soak in a nice warm bath, but, apparently, someone else had a different idea in mind. Before Ginny knew what was going on someone grabbed her arm.

This person dragged her all the way up to an empty tower. When she saw who it was, she let out a sigh of relief. "It's you. You had me nervous for a moment."

"Ginny," Draco said turning him towards her with his hands gently holding her arms. What happened last night?"

"Let go, Draco," Ginny said.

"Sorry." He removed his hands from her arms and said," Ginny, I don't remember what I said or what I did."

"We… we had a fight." Ginny said nervously.

"About?"

"Well, you were angry because I never told Ron about us." Ginny paused for a moment and continued; "You said that you felt that I was ashamed of you because of that."

"Oh, angel, I'm so sorry," he said as he hugged her tightly to him. Ginny quickly pushed him away, "What's wrong?" Draco asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, of course not," Ginny answered.

"Then what is it?" Draco asked as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Ginny pulled back quickly. "Why are you so afraid of me? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing."

"Lift your sleeves up."

"What?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Draco said getting impatient. Ginny did so, she lifted them as high as she could and with the help of the spell that covered her bruises he didn't see anything. Draco just shook his head, "You're hiding something from me Ginerva. You aren't good at telling lies. Now tell me, what aren't you telling me?"

"Draco, it's nothing, really."

Before Ginny could mutter another word, Draco had his wand pointed at her. Ginny was beside herself, she had no idea what he was doing. She backed up against the door in fright. Draco said a few words that she didn't know what they did and suddenly she saw the bruises on her arms reappear. Draco did a spell remover charm on her. Ginny could barely move her head to look into Draco's eyes, though, when she did she saw a mix of anger, sadness, and compassion embedded on his face.

He ran over to her and slowly inspected all the wounds. First the bruises on her arms, then the deep purple mark on her neck, and then the face. When he saw the deep gash and the dark bruise surrounding it, he lifted his hand to gently caress it. Even with the most gentle of touches, Ginny still gasped in pain and flinched away from him.

Draco was about to lose it, "What happened?" Draco asked first, "Who… who did this!" He yelled at her. Ginny looked at him as though he was crazy. Then she remembered that he didn't remember anything. "I swear when I…" he balled his hand into a fist and remembered the bruise on it. He looked down at his hand and then looked up at Ginny's face. Ginny's eyes strayed down towards the floor. "Ginny, did I do this to you?" Ginny didn't answer him, "Ginny answer me!" Draco said starting to get a little angry.

Ginny, with tears in her eyes, looked up at him, and said, "Draco, someone drugged you… you weren't acting like yourself!"

"You're making excuses for me?" Draco asked confused, "I beat you up, and you make excuses for me?" Draco said moving away from her and getting even more upset.

"Draco, you were angry, and we…"

Draco didn't allow her to finish. He knew what he had to do. It was inevitable, he knew that because of his father and other Slytherins he would never be able to have a normal relationship with her. Oh he knew that she would stand by his side and together they'd get through anything that was thrown their way, but he really didn't want to put her through anymore pain. First his father tries to kill her in her first year and now this. It had to be a Slytherin who added the potion to his drink. He knew what he was about to do was best for her, "I'm disgusted with you."

"I… you're what?"

"You stand there with my bruises on you and tell me that it was okay to hit you because I was angry?"

Ginny's eyes dried up and she stood straight up looking Draco in the eyes, "Now, listen up! I never said it was okay, I just said that you would of never of done it if someone didn't drug you."

Draco only shook his head, "Ginny, we can't do this anymore."

Ginny sighed a sigh of relief, "Good, cause I'm getting really tired of this conversation."

"No," Draco said, "I mean, us. We can't do it anymore."

"What? Draco, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. I am."

"But, you told me you loved me. You can't just stop talking to me. You can't go back to calling me Weasley, because I am not going back to calling you Malfoy. You can't go back to making fun of me."

"Well, apparently I didn't love you as much as I thought I did." Draco said. "And I won't do any of that stuff, you know I won't and can't do any of that, not now." Draco walked to the door, "I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you, and I won't blame you if you decide to tell your brother what I did." With that Draco closed the door and Ginny fell to the ground crying.

To be continued…


	11. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

-1Chapter 11 - Hit Me With Your Best Shot

As Draco left the tower he heard Ginny sob. It took every morsel of himself not to turn around and comfort her and apologize to her. Draco glanced back at the door and then turned around and continued to walk down the stairs of the tower.

As soon as he walked down the finally step and started down the corridor he heard someone call after him, "Oy, Malfoy!" Draco turned around and saw Harry and Ron coming up behind him, he sighed and continued walking. He heard Ron start to run, but Draco did nothing to try to outrun him or lose him. Draco felt Ron grab a hold of his cloak, turn him around and before a word was even muttered Ron's hand connected with Draco's eye.

Draco stumbled back a bit, but as soon as he regained his balance Draco punched Ron in the nose. Draco knew it was a mistake when he heard his knuckle of his already bruised hand break the bone in Ron's nose.

"Bloody hell!" both men exclaimed. Draco cradled his hand in his other hand as Ron grabbed his nose in pain. Both men stood there and stared at each other and then broke into a full fledge fight.

A few minutes later Ginny decided that it was time to get going. She hasn't seen Ron all day and all last night for that fact. Ginny really didn't feel like hearing Ron yell at her, so she just wanted to get to her own room as soon as possible. Ginny wiped her eyes, once again applied the concealing charm to herself, and left the room.

As she reached the bottom step she saw two people in the hall way one of them was most defiantly Harry and Ron was the other, but she couldn't make out what he was doing. She ran over to Harry and tugged on his arm.

"Gin, where have you been?" Harry asked.

"What's Ron doing?" as she asked that she looked a little closer, "Harry, he's beating on someone." She saw a glimpse of blonde hair and her eyes widened. "Ron, get off him!" Ginny screamed and tried to run at him. Harry caught her; he didn't want her to accidentally get hurt. Ginny pushed Harry off of her and pulled out her wand, pointed it at Ron and said a spell that got Ron off of Draco.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron screamed.

Ginny ignored her brother and ran to Draco's side, "Draco, are you okay?"

"Never better," Draco spat out as he sat up and whipped his nose with his sleeve seeing blood. As he stood up he grabbed at his stomach, Ginny tried to help him up, but he flinched from her touch, "Don't," he whispered softly to her. Draco leaned against the wall and shouted at Ron, "Good show, Weasley."

Ron came to stand face to face with Draco, "What the hell did you do with my sister last night?"

Before Draco had the chance to say something Ginny said, "You know Ron, I'm sick and tired of having to explain myself and my where abouts to you! I am 16 years old I can take care of myself!" When she turned around she saw that Draco was walking away from them. Ginny ran after them. "Where are you going?"

"Haven't decided yet." Draco responded still limping away, "I might head over to Madam Promphrey's office and heal myself up, or I might go talk to Dumbledore and get transferred, or I just might go to my room and fall unconscious on my bed. Which ever it is, don't worry yourself over it."

"Draco…" Ginny said walking to keep up with him.

Draco sighed, "Weasley, just leave me alone!"

Ginny backed away, she never heard that tone in his voice before, and it scared her to the core.

Ginny walked back towards her brother and Harry all the while hugging herself and holding back her tears.

Ron was about to say something when Ginny said, "Don't you worry anymore. He broke up with me a little while ago." Ginny didn't wait to see what Ron said back to her, she just kept walking back towards her tower.

When Draco got back up to his tower, little Tom was there sitting in the common room. Tom didn't see his friend all day, and wondered what happened to him after the episode between him, Ginny, and Harry.

When Tom saw Draco walk into the tower he gasped and said, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, kid." Draco said as he continued his journey to his room.

Tom followed him to his room, but the door was very rudely shut in his face. Figuring that Draco wanted to be alone he turned around and went to his own bed.

After Draco shut the door on his little friend, he limped over to his bed, carefully removing his clothing. Once he was comfortable he lay in his bed, pulled the sheets up to his neck, and did something that he hadn't done since he was a kid; he started to shed tears. Tears from pain inflicted on him just moments before, tears from the pain and hurt he saw in Ginny's eyes, and tears for the only love he ever had which he threw away.

Ginny, on the other hand, had to face the looks and stares from all her Gryffindor friends, she paid no never mind to them and continued to her bed, where all she wanted to do was sleep. Though, sleep wasn't even a comforting idea, every time she fell asleep, she kept on having a nightmare of Draco. She couldn't remember most of the dreams, but she knew it had to do with Draco. She would wake up screaming, panting, sweat damping her sheets, and his name on her mind. It was amazing how it never woke up her roommates.

By two o'clock she could not stand it any longer, sleep did nothing for her, and she wished for it not to come. She grabbed a box out from under her bed and opened it up. Inside were every letter he ever sent to her and every rose he ever gave to her. The roses had a spell over them to keep them fresh and alive. She started to cry. She knew that there would be no more sweet, passionate kisses, no more stolen moments, no more laughter, and everything going back to "Malfoy" and "Weasley". He already called her 'Weasley' just that night. Oh how she wished she had taken pictures of them that summer, so that she'd always remember him. She looked at her bracelet, took it off, and turned it over. She read it over and over in her mind, "To Virginia C. Weasley on her 16th birthday. Love Draco C. Malfoy. Miracles can happen in more than one way." Ginny wiped at the tears that fell to her cheeks as she touched the engraved part of her bracelet over and over again. This was all she had left, the last single proof that Draco Malfoy was friends with a Weasley. She put her bracelet back on her wrist as she opened her diary to re-read everything that was in there. She wrote in it every day, capturing every bit of her memories.

An hour and a half later sleep was calling to her, but she did not respond to it. She took a shower and got dressed for the day.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle...

A Slytherin boy was having the same problems. He couldn't sleep because he kept on having nightmares over and over again. Nightmares about what he believed to have happened Halloween night, even though he still couldn't remember it. Over and over again he saw himself hurting the girl that he loved, seeing those fang marks on her neck, seeing her scream out in pain, seeing her scared and not knowing what to do, begging him for him to stop. As he sprang up in bed he had sweat pouring off his face, soaking his hair, breathing heavily. He went into his bathroom and took a long shower.

He kept on thinking what _could_ have happened if she didn't stun him when she did. What if he had hurt her worse? He didn't want to think about it. He got out of the shower and quickly changed.

Draco sat on his bed cradling his guitar from Ginny in his hands. He placed a silencing charm and took out the sheet music for the song he was learning for Ginny. He went through a lot to get this for her. Draco had to get Hermione to get him a muggle magazine and had her help him order it; which means that he had to tell Hermione about his guitar. Draco wished he didn't have to go to Hermione for help, because it was very uncommon to find any sheet music in the wizarding world; he was lucky to get what he got for his Bryan Adams music. He sighed and thought, "And now she'll never hear it."

Draco knew that Ginny still had feelings for him. He decided, though, that he had to go against his own feelings and get Ginny to stop having those feelings. No matter how much he wanted it or wished for it, she could never be his. She'd be so much safer ending up with someone like that Creevy boy or Longbottom. Draco looked at his guitar and then at his sheet music; he shrugged his shoulders and practiced till later that morning.

Hermione was awoken that morning by a loud banging on her door. She said, "Come in, Ginny," thinking that it was Ginny finally coming to her to talk. But when the door opened it wasn't Ginny; it was Mary a second year student. "What's wrong, Mary?" Hermione asked.

"It's Ginny! She's in the common room and she won't move or say a word! You have to come see her!"

Hermione didn't say a word; she ran by the little girl and down into the common room. What she saw there made her sad. Ginny was sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace; there were bags under her eyes, and tears were running down her cheeks. Hermione went to sit next to her friend. She grabbed her and shook her. "Ginny! Are you okay?" Hermione didn't get any response. "Ginny please talk to me."

Ginny slowly moved her head to look at her friend and said, "I lost him, Herm. He's gone." Many more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." Hermione grabbed a hold of Ginny's arm and pulled her off the couch. Hermione put her arms around the girl and steered her towards her room, passing both Harry and Ron on the way. Lavender came out of her room and saw the sight before her. 

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

Ginny only cried more. Lavender put her arm around Ginny, and the three of them headed for Hermione's room.

When they got there they sat down on Hermione's bed and Ginny told them everything. She showed them the bruises on her arms, the cut on her face, and the bite on her neck, which was finally going away, and told them how she took Draco to the hospital wing. She then preceded to tell them how he broke up with her, she left the part out about how Ron beat Draco up, she didn't need to start a fight between everyone. 

The three decided to skip their morning classes.

That afternoon at the Great Hall...

Draco kept on looking over at the Gryffindor table. "Still not there," he said to himself. Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny didn't show up at Breakfast in the morning, nor did they show up for Transfiguration class that morning. Draco was starting to get a little worried; Granger never missed a class in her life.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and his head shot up.

There they were, the three Gryffindors. He couldn't get a good look at Ginny because she was too far away. But as he watched her he noticed that something was wrong. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she kept on picking at her food. He wondered at that moment if she was okay, but a part of him said, "Why are you thinking that? You are a Malfoy, she is a Weasley. You don't love her! It's not that you don't deserve her, it's that she doesn't deserve you."

The next day for Ginny was just as bad as the previous day. She fell asleep during her Potions class and got 50 points taken away from Gryffindor and a detention with Snape.  
She, again, did not feel like eating that night. So instead of heading to the Great Hall, she ran up to her room.

She took out her diary and opened it up. 

"Dear Diary,

I guess Draco really didn't have any feelings for me. All day today I've been seeing him flirting with other girls. We've been avoiding each other; too, he even went back to the original slicked back hair. I don't want to go to Transfiguration class tomorrow because I know I'll be forced to talk to him. 

Well, I have to go serve my detention with Snape now. So bye."

It was Ginny's first detention with Snape since her first day back, and she knew that Draco wouldn't be helping her out this time.

As she sat in Snape's room with the others who would be serving detention with her, she saw someone come in who put a smile on her face. It was Draco's little 'mini-me.'

Tom came in and sat right next to Ginny. "Hi, Ginny."

"Hi, Tom," Ginny smiled for the first time in two days.

"You don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I have just been having some hard time sleeping at night. How's Draco doing?"

Tom just shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno." 

"What do you mean, you 'dunno'?"

"I mean he hasn't spoken to me in two days. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's changed."

Ginny was shocked; she couldn't believe that Draco would be so ruthless or so cruel to Tom. Before she could say another word, Snape walked into the room and ordered his students to go polish the trophy room. All but Ginny; he told her to go clean the bathrooms. Ginny sighed, and with no complaints, took the muggle cleaning items and headed off to the bathrooms.

She scrubbed and cleaned for what seemed like hours. As soon as she finished though, she looked back at her work, and slightly smiled at a job well done, but she knew by the end of the week it would be messy again.

As Ginny was walking back to her tower she heard someone behind her, "Hey you! What are you doing out after curfew?"

Ginny recognized the voice, she froze for a moment, and without turning around said, "Just coming back from a detention."

"Ah, Weasley. What did you do this time?" she turned around and saw him there with his arms folded across his chest and a nice shiner on his eye.

"Ow, Malfoy, what did you do, step on a rake?"

Draco didn't respond to her for a moment, for he took her in. She didn't look too healthy, her skin looked pale, she looked as though she was getting thinner, and there were noticeable bags from sleep deprive under her eyes. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head and said, "I'll have to take points." He took out his pad and started to write it down.

"Whatever. Now if you don't mind." Ginny said as she turned around and continued walking away.

Draco sighed, put everything back, and just turned around continuing his rounds.

When Ginny got back to her room it was way past curfew time. She was so tired that she hoped that she would just have a dreamless sleep. But, alas, her hopes didn't come true.

The next morning...

Draco was walking to his class when a girl grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards her. Draco immediately thought it was Ginny, but it wasn't; it was Cindy.

"You know, Cindy, when most girls pull me aside like this, it's usually to have a snog session." He hated saying that, but he had to get rid of his feelings for a certain redhead.

"That's exactly why I did this," Cindy said as she pulled his head down and kissed him hard, not passionate like Ginny did.

Draco heard someone gasp and run by them. He pulled away and said, "Remember where we left off." He kissed her again, and with that, he walked into the classroom.

Meanwhile...

Ginny was on her way to Transfiguration Class when she heard someone say, "You know, Cindy, when most girls pull me aside like this, it's usually to have a snog session." Ginny frowned and thought to herself, 'Does that line really work?' As she walked by the two who were making out so publicly, she gasped, as she saw that it was Draco and some girl. She so wanted to pull them apart and bitch-slap the girl, but she remembered that Draco wasn't hers anymore. 

Ginny walked into class as she held back her tears.

She walked to her desk, took out her things, and just sat there. She was soon greeted by Draco.

"Good Morning, Weasley," Draco said with a forced smile.

"Only for you it is," Ginny said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "By the way, you have lipstick smeared all over you."

Draco took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth clean. It was one thing he missed about Ginny. Ginny was one of the very few girls in the school who didn't put make-up on, but when she did, it wasn't overly done. 

Before Draco could say another word to her, Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Good morning, class," she said with a cheery disposition and went right into her lesson. 

Ginny was so tired; she kept on nodding off, but always quickly woke back up.

An hour into class Ginny fell asleep; her head was leaning on her shoulder and she was slightly snoring. 

"Miss Weasley, can you answer the question?" McGonagall said, not noticing that her student fell asleep.

Draco nudged Ginny in the side to try to wake her up, but it didn't work. 

"Miss Weasley?"

Draco nudged her a little harder and Ginny woke up with Draco looking at her, unnoticed to her, she let out a piercing scream

"Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said when she realized that her student fell asleep in her class.

All the other students started to laugh; mainly the Slytherins.

Ginny went pale and thought for a moment that Draco's eyes softened up like he was trying to apologize, but as she looked back at him he was chuckling along with everyone else.

"That's enough!" McGonagall said. "Miss Weasley that will be 25 points from Gryffindor, detention, and next time, make sure you do your sleeping in your own bed!"

"Sorry, Professor," Ginny said.

The class was over and everyone ran out of the room, while Draco went over to Cindy, kissed her quickly, and walked hand-in-hand with her to lunch.

Tears started to come from Ginny's eyes as she watched the two, and she ran towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Lavender asked.

"No, besides, do you really think that he'd talk to us?"

"True. True. So what do we do?"

"Sadly, nothing," Hermione said as Harry and Ron showed up and took their girlfriends to lunch.

That night, she had detention with Snape, yet again.

"That's three times in two months. Ms. Weasley, some people might actually think that you enjoy cleaning bathrooms."

"Well, they can't be that bad, Professor, I just cleaned them just the other night."

"Actually, Moaning Myrtle decided to haunt the girls' bathroom, and decided that it would be fun to overflow all the toilets." Snape gave Ginny a sarcastic smile, "So have fun."

Ginny once again scrubbed and scrubbed until she ached all over and this time walking back to her tower, she actually walked into someone. As a result she fell to the floor

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Came from the person standing over her.

"Malfoy, I should have thought," Ginny stood up, whipping herself off.

"Coming back from detention again?" Ginny only nodded, "You know you really have to stop sleeping in class." Draco said with a hint of a laugh.

"I would if I could stop having nightmares of someone beating on me." with that said she turned on her heels and walked away. The minute the words came from her mouth she regretted saying them. She knew that Draco hated himself for hurting her, but she could forgive him for that, but what he was doing to her now, taunting her, and throwing his new girlfriend in her face, that was a bit too much for her.

The next time that Draco had transfiguration with Ginny, Ginny was not sitting at her desk. She was actually sitting with someone else, one of the girls from Slytherin, who was just too happy to switch with her and have Draco Malfoy as a partner. He watched as Ginny chatted along with the girl next to her. Draco took his seat next to the pretty Slytherin, he smiled at her, and he too started up a conversation until class started.

The following week Draco noticed that Ginny wasn't in class, he saw Hermione and Lavender there, so he sat there thinking about what could be her reason. His eyes suddenly went wide and counted in his head from the last time that Ginny was sick. 30 days. He knew the reason why she wasn't there, and for a moment he felt bad. He ripped off a piece of his parchment and wrote something down.

After class he quickly bumped into Hermione and slipped the piece of parchment into her hand. Hermione was about to say something when she saw Draco run off and catch up with Kayla, another girl from Slytherin.

Hermione took the paper from her hand and opened it.

"What is it?" Lavender asked.

"Of course!" Hermione yelled, "How could I have not of known?" with that said she ran up to the Gryffindor tower to help her friend out.

Lavender was there looking confused. She picked up the piece of parchment and noticed that there was just an incantation written on it. Shrugging her shoulders she just went to meet up with Ron.

Before Ginny knew it, it was already December. She couldn't be more excited! She was going home for vacation in a few days. All her brothers were going to be there, and all their girlfriends were coming too. Ginny had no clue how they were going to fit them all into the one house. 

Through that one month, a lot had happened. First of all, Ginny decided to change seats and get a new partner for Transfiguration class, much to McGonagall's protest. Draco had a new girl once every other week. Ginny wondered if he ever took any of those girls to bed with him, or if he sang to them at any point in their relationship, but most of all she wondered if he still treasured the guitar that she gave to him. Ginny also saw that Tom was starting to get ruder and more evil, and he was no longer friends with Helen Creevy. Ginny wanted to cry! How could Draco do this to him? She decided that it was time to talk to him; it was one thing to shun her, but another to shun Tom.

It was two days before everyone was going to go away for the Christmas Holiday when Draco met up with two other Slytherins, Marcus and Stephen.

"You know, Draco, rumors' going around that the girls you have been with, have been left, well, lets say, unsatisfied. What's wrong mate?" Marcus asked.

"None of your bloody business," Draco said and kept on walking. 

"Well, most people think it has to do with the Weasley girl," Stephen called out.

Draco turned around and said disgustedly, "The Weasley girl? Oh please!"

"It's true, Draco. People claim to say that they saw the two of you making out at Honeydukes a few months back," Stephen said.

"With that bitch! I think not! You couldn't even pay me enough to touch her!" Marcus and Stephen didn't look convinced though. "Guys, she is a poor Weasley. I am a rich and powerful Malfoy. Do you really think that I would ever go for someone like her? I wouldn't even touch her with a ten foot pole."

Then a voice from behind him said, "Are you sure a ten foot pole is going to be long enough?"

A part of Draco said, "Please don't let that be Ginny, please don't let be Ginny." When he turned around, he saw Ginny. She had her arms crossed over her chest and tears forming in her eyes. She turned and ran away.

Draco, not caring what the others would say, ran after her.

Meanwhile... 

Ginny was one her way to find Draco to make him get the old Tom back when she heard him conversing with his friends.

When she heard him say, "With that bitch! I think not!" Ginny could remember a time when he would hurt anyone who would call her such evil names, and here he was saying them. "You couldn't even pay me enough to touch her!" Ginny flinched as she heard what he was saying about her. "Guys, she is a poor Weasley. I am a rich and powerful Malfoy. Do you really think that I would ever go for someone like her? I wouldn't even touch her with a ten foot pole." 

This was when Ginny decided that it would be a good idea to let Draco know she was there.

She stepped out from around the corner and said, "Are you sure a ten foot pole is going to be long enough?"

She knew that there were tears in her eyes, but she would not allow them to fall until she got in the safety of her room. She turned around and ran away. She knew that Draco would never follow her.

But Draco did follow her, right up to her tower. He saw her run through the portrait and rushed to quickly enter the tower before the fat lady closed.

He followed her up to her room and heard her say, as she turned towards to him, "Hit me with your best shot, Malfoy!"

"I'm... I'm not going to hit you," he said, a little confused.

"It's a figure of speech, Ferret Boy! Come on! Tell me I was nothing to you. Tell it to my face! You can say it pretty good behind my back." 

"Ginerva, I..."

"No! You don't have the right to call me that anymore!" she said, throwing more things into her trunk.

"Look, I'm sorry, what was I supposed to say? I was just trying..."

"Trying to what, Malfoy! To protect your own reputation? To make sure that no one ever found out that you touched a 'poor Weasley' like me? Without a ten foot pole!"

"Look I..."

"What the hell are you even doing in here? You don't have to explain yourself anymore to me! We're not in a relationship, not even a friend one, even though you promised we would be in one! Just tell me, God damn it! Was I ever anything to you?"

Draco was silent for a moment. He could tell her right now that he used to love her, that a part of him still did, but stupid as he may be, he said, "Yeah."

"Was it really something, Draco, or was I one of the 'chosen ones'. One of the ones who get to spend a few weeks with you?"

Draco didn't really know what to say, "I…"

"Cause seriously, do you tell them all that you love them, and stay with them when their sick, and change your hair just for them?"

"No, you were one of the special ones." He wished he could take that back the words that flew out of his mouth.

Ginny walked up to him and slapped him so hard across the face that it made his head turn. "Leave, Malfoy, and don't come back! I don't want to ever remember you or what I ever thought I had with you!" She took her bracelet off and threw it at his head; he caught it and looked at it. "And take that with you! I don't want it anymore. I don't want anything to remember you by anymore."

He moved towards her and said, "Ginny, please, I'm..."

"I said GET OUT!" Her face was getting red.

"Ginny, I'm sor..." before he could utter another syllable, he saw Ginny raise her wand and say a spell. He was pushed back by something, and the next thing he saw was the door slam in front of him and an imprint of his body in the wall behind him.

He walked down to the common room to exit the tower when he saw Hermione and Lavender come up to him.

"You better go check up on her," he told the two.

"Why, what did you do?" Lavender asked.

"I made a huge mistake, and there's no way to fix it. I had the chance to tell her that I still loved her, and I blew it!" He walked to the door.

"Then why the masquerade?" Hermione asked.

"She's a lot better off without me in her life!"

"Can't you see that she's not better off! All you have to do is look at her!" Hermione said. "She hasn't eaten right for weeks; she barely has a night where she's not woken up by nightmares! Can't you see that you make her happy? That you're happy when you're with her?" Draco didn't say anything and opened the door. "If you can't see that, maybe you are a cold, heartless bastard who will never find love!" With that, Hermione and Lavender ran up to Ginny's room. 

Draco looked down at the bracelet in his hand, the bracelet that never left Virginia's wrist until now. He dropped the bracelet into his pocket and left the tower.

To Be Continued…

Not one of my best chapters… I know.


	12. Did You Ever Love Somebody?

-1Chapter 12 - Did You Ever Really Love Somebody

Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Ron, and Harry shared a compartment on the train home. It was a silent ride all the way home.

When they got to Platform 9 and 3/4, Charlie was there to pick all the kids up. Ginny put on her "happy face" and ran to her brother and hugged him. On her way out of the station, she took a quick look and saw that Draco was welcomed back by his mother. Hermione came up behind Ginny and nudged her on.

When they got home, Ginny greeted all her family with the "Happy face", but when she heard, "GIN-GIN!" from her three-year-old niece, Penny, Ginny had a genuine smile on her face. The little girl jumped into her arms and gave her a big squeeze.

Soon after that Ginny excused herself, saying that she wasn't feeling too well. Hermione grabbed, Lavenders arm and went after her, Lavender grabbed a hold of Sara's arm, who was shocked for she was in the middle of a conversation when she was dragged away.

Charlie threw her a look and Sara only shrugged as she followed the girls up the stairs. Charlie turned to the rest of the family and said, "Girl time I guess."

As the three girls went into Ginny's room behind her, Ginny turned to them and said, "What?"

"Ginny, you need to move on." Hermione said.

"Move on, Hermione, it's been slightly over a month. It still hurts."

"And it's always going to hurt." Hermione replied.

"Oh, shove it, if Harry broke up with you, you'd be doing the same thing, so stop preaching to me!" Ginny said rather rudely.

Hermione sat there like a fish. Her mouth opening and closing with wanting to say something, but didn't know what to say.

"Close your mouth, Hermione, you look like a fish," Lavender said.

"I was just trying to be logical," Hermione protested.

"No, you're just trying to be smart." Lavender stated.

Ginny gasped, as Lavender told her friend off.

"Okay, can we start from the beginning; I don't know what's going on here." Sara said behind them all.

Ginny looked at her sister-in-law, sighed, and said, "Draco broke up with me."

"You and Draco were going out?"

Ginny grabbed Draco's jean shirt out of her trunk and sat down on the foot of the bed, the other girls proceeded to sit with her. Ginny looked over at Sara and said with a slight smile, "He told me he loved me."

"Then what happened?"

"I was stupid and worried about what Ron would do if he ever found out." Ginny paused and continued, "We never told anyone about us and I found out too late, that it really bothered him." Ginny stood up and said, "Why did I let Ron get to me? I should have just said the hell with him."

"Just think, Gin, if everyone did know, do you really think that would have stopped the incident that happened on Halloween night?" Lavender asked.

"I guess not, huh?"

"What happened on Halloween night?" Sara asked.

Ginny turned to Sara and told her with discreet details of what happened that night.

On Christmas Eve night, Ginny sat on the sill of her window and looked out to the stars. It started to snow, so the clouds covered her star up. She looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes when she saw the clouds part and she saw her star, Andromeda Silver, shining brighter than ever. Ginny looked up at it and remembered that night that Draco stayed for supper.

Flashback  
"See that star?" Ginny said to Draco.

"Uh-huh."

"That's my star."

"Sorry, it's already taken."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's mine."

"Are you serious?" Draco just nodded his head. "Oh."

"But I'm willing to share it."

Ginny smiled, "Sharing sounds nice."

Back to the present

Ginny hugged her legs to her chest and started to cry when something came crashing at her window. Ginny screamed and jumped up. What she saw when she looked out her window made her jaw drop.

On a different path...

Draco's mother came to pick him up from the station. He gave her a soft smile and a hug.

His mother asked him, "Where's Ginerva? I was hoping to see her with you."

"She's... uh... she's with her brothers right now."

"Draco Clifford Malfoy! Don't tell me you were mean to her!"

"Mother! Is it really necessary to have this conversation here?"

"Fine! We'll talk at home." She took her wand to herself and apparated. Draco took one look around, saw Ginny leaving. He sighed and he too apparated.

Draco avoided his mother for a few days; he really didn't want to talk to her.

A few days later Draco sat in front of the fireplace holding his most prized possession; the guitar from Ginny. He played a few notes of the song he was learning for Ginny, but then he crumbled the paper up and threw it into his fireplace. He had to think. "Is it worth it?" he asked himself. "Is it worth it to put the one you love into so much danger?"

"Don't you think that's for her to decide?" came a voice from behind him.

Draco slowly turned around and saw the unlikeliest person he would ever imagine in his house.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Harry said crossing his arms over his chest, "Hermione and I had a long talk and she and Lavender had a long talk with Ginny."

"Ah," Draco said, stood up, and put his guitar away. "So, you've come to beat me up then."

"Unfortunately, no."

"Then _what _are you doing here? 'Cause I know you didn't come all the way here to tell me that I should be with Ginny." He looked up at Harry and saw no reaction. Draco sighed and said, "You did, didn't you?"

"Look. Hermione sent me over because she knew that you wouldn't listen to her, so maybe you'd listen to me."

Draco had a smirk on his face. "She's got you wrap up pretty tightly around that finger of hers, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does, but I don't mind. It's called being in love. Something that you, could have, but decided to throw it out the window and hurt the one girl who has really, truly loved you. I don't know why she does, but I know she does." Draco lifted his head to say something, but Harry cut him off. "And no, Hermione didn't need to tell me. I know that Ginny was happy when you two were together."

"And the reason why you just stood there and let Weasley beat me up, is because she was happy with me, and that's just the way that you guys show me that you approve of us, right?"

"Well, I figured that you did something pretty bad to just let Ron beat you up like that."

"I didn't let him beat me up."

"Sure you did, you didn't even fight back."

"Whatever, she's better off without me in her life."

"She's miserable, she won't eat and she can't eat, she's not even as nice as she used to be."

"Potter, she'll get over me soon enough and she'll move on. I don't deserve her, okay?"

"No, you don't, but it's you that Ginny wants."

"Don't you remember what happened in our second year?" Harry looked down and remembered. Lucius Malfoy tried to kill Ginny that year. "Yeah, that's what I thought! And that was even before I started having feelings for her. What do you think he'll do now when he finds out I'm in love with her!" Draco shut right up, bit his lip, and cursed softly under his breath.

"Uh-huh! So you do love her!"

Draco sighed and said, "Of course I do. What man in his right mind wouldn't?"

"So, why don't you tell her?"

"Because I am trying to protect her!"

"From who? You or your father?"

"My father, Potter!"

"Well, if you aren't willing to sacrifice a few things to be with her, then maybe you really don't love her."

Draco sighed and said, "And what Potter, am I to expect that the Weasley family is going to open their arms to me and say 'Welcome to the Family', if you haven't noticed, my name isn't Harry Potter."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley likes you, and Bill and Charlie don't have any reasons to hate you. Mr. Weasley has no problems with you either."

"Of course he does! My father and Mr. Weasley hate each other, all he sees me as is as his enemies son."

"Well, don't forget, the enemy of my enemy is my best friend."

Draco thought for a moment and then said, "I really don't think that applies in this case." Harry was quiet for a few minutes and then laughed, "What, Potter, could possibly be funny?"

"Do you remember before our second year started, when we were in Flourish and Bots?"

"Yeah, and Gildory Lockheart, was there."

Harry let out another laugh and said, "And you called Ginny my little girlfriend."

Draco let out a small laugh and said, "Ah, how the tables have turned through the years."

"Yes and through those years people have changed too." Harry said. "In the words of Draco Malfoy," With that said, Draco looked at Harry with confused eyes, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Malfoy. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Harry said holding out his hand.

Draco laughed a little louder this time, walked over to Harry, and shook his hand. "So, what, now we're friends?"

"No! It's too soon for that. Let's start with not hating each other." Draco and Harry both laughed at that.

"So, are you coming?"

Draco sighed and before he could say a thing they both heard, "Draco!"

"Shit, that's my father, Potter, you better get out of here." Harry opened his mouth, but Draco said, "I need to take care of this on my own." With that said Harry apparated out of Draco's room just as Lucius came running through it.

"Did you not hear me calling you?"

"No, father, I did not. Did you need something?"

Before Lucius said what he came to say to Draco, he saw something on the floor, "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Shit," Draco thought as he turned around to see his guitar on the top of his bed.

Lucius took the guitar from his son's bed and asked, "What are you doing with this?"

"It's called a guitar, father. I was playing it," Draco said without a hint of fright in his voice.

Lucius was shaking with anger, "You know this just tops it off."

Draco crossed his arms and said, "What did I do now?"

Lucius hit Draco across the face with the back of his hand so hard that he almost fell over. "You've been seen making out with that Weasley girl in public!" He smacked him again. "You went with her to a dance!" He smacked him again. "And I've heard you've been friendly with that Mud-blood girl!" He smacked Draco one last time.

Draco could feel blood trickling down his cheek. The rings on his father's hands cut open his skin. He was shocked. In all his life, his father never hit him; spanked him when he was younger, yes, but ever hit him, no.

"And now I catch you playing a muggle instrument? You have disgraced the Malfoy name!" Still Draco said nothing. "Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

"Nothing that you'll like to hear."

That was it; Lucius took his son's guitar and, using it like a bat, hit it against the wooden post on the bed. The guitar broke into a few pieces and one of them hit Draco pretty hard on the back of his head. Draco slumped to the floor and passed out.

Lucius didn't even take a second glance back as he left the room.

A while later...

Draco slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to be on his bed.

"What?"

"Hello, sir." It was Billy.

"What the hell happened?" he said sitting up, but then thought better of it when his head really started to hurt. "Ow."

"Master has to lie still."

Draco felt the back of his head and felt a rather large bump. "Why is there a bump on my head?"

"Billy is sorry, sir, but the Master of the manor has said that you shall have no healing spells cast over you. He says that if you like Muggles so much, you can try being like one."

"What else did he say?"

"He says that you have to leave the Manor, sir, and not come back. Your things are all ready to go, sir."

Well, he definitely knew what he was going to do now. He removed his sock from his foot and handed it to Billy. "Here."

Billy took the offered sock and said, "But... but... sir. Do you know what this means?"

"It means that you are now free. You are my house elf and I will not make you stay in this house."

Billy smiled really big but then frowned, "But what am I to do now?"

Draco smiled, "Go to Hogwarts. There is a man there named Albus Dumbledore. Tell him that I sent you. He will take good care of you."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Oh, Billy, will you do me one favor though?"

"Anything, sir! Anything!"

"Take my things with you when you go. I shall be returning there soon, but I must go do some things first."

"Yes, sir!" Billy said and he fled the room.

Draco slowly got up and took a few things from his belongings and stuffed them into a bag. He grabbed his wand and left the room.

As he did so he ran straight into his mother, "Draco, dear, where are you going?"

"As far from here as possible."

"Draco, what happened you?"

"Fa… Lucius did this to me. I apparently made some choices that he didn't like and he got mad." His mother gasped, "Why don't you come with me? If he's hit me, it won't be too long before he hits you?"

"I can't. If he finds me gone, it won't be good."

"Please, mum, promise me, if he starts to get mad, please apparated from here and get to Hogwarts as fast as you can." His mother didn't say anything, "Promise me, please?"

"I promise, Draco."

Draco gave his mother a hug and said, "I have to go. I have a few things to do and then I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"Are you going to go see Ginny?" Narcissa smiled up at him.

Draco sighed and said, "Yes, I am."

"Good for you, sweetie. Now go to her," Draco turned to leave, "Oh and Draco," Draco turned back around, "Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, mum," he gave her one last hug and left.

He stopped in the study to grab his baby book and then apparated out of the Malfoy Manor once and for all.

A few moments later, Draco dropped to the ground to his first order of business.

He walked up to the door and knocked loudly. He heard feet pounding inside the house and made one last check to make sure he looked presentable. As he did that, he remembered that his hair was full of gel and looked greasy. He aimed his wand up to his hair and "poofed" it to his fluffy, non-evil-looking hair. As soon as he finished that, the door flew open.

"Can I help you?" a middle-aged woman asked.

"Yes, I am sorry to be bothering you on Christmas Eve and so late at night, but I am looking for Tom."

The lady allowed him to enter. "Wait here, I'll go get him."

Soon a mini Draco entered the room. Draco looked confused. "Tom?"

"Malfoy?" the boy said crossing his arms, confirming that he was Tom, but it didn't look like Tom. He had blond hair that was gelled back instead of his brown hair, and he had an evil look on his face, not the happy one that Draco knew.

"Oh, we have A LOT to talk about."

After talking with the boy for about an hour, he learned that boy changed in order for Draco to like him better. Draco hugged the small boy when he heard that and offered him his apologies. By the time that Draco left the boy's home, Tom was back to his original self and promised to owl Helen the following day and apologize to her.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Draco said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"So, are you going to go tell her?" Tom asked.

"Kid, I already told her, but I'm going to tell her again." Draco said as he took his wand and apparated out of Tom's house.

Draco went to his second stop. He walked up to the house and took a deep breath. He picked up some snow and threw it at a window, hoping that the window wouldn't break.

To Be Continued…


	13. Please Forgive Me

Chapter 13 - Please Forgive Me

It was Christmas Eve at the Weasley home. It was pact a little tight this year. Everyone one of her brothers were actually home this year. Bill and his girlfriend Fleur was there, Charlie, Sarah, and Penny, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. Though this year they even had two more Hermione and Lavender were there too with the promise of both parents were to show up for Christmas Day dinner. There were fifteen people in the house and even though Ginny was forced to be sleeping in an old cot in her room she still wished there was one other person there. The only one who could make this the best Christmas ever just by showing up.

Ginny twist and turned for most of the night, but when sleep did not come to her, she sighed, threw the blankets off of her, and sat at her window seat. She hugged her legs to her chest and started to cry when something came crashing at her window. Ginny screamed and jumped up. She looked out the window to see if Errol flew into the window when she saw something standing in the snow below. She wasn't really sure what it was at first, but when she opened her window to get a better look she knew that it was him.

"What do you want, ferret breath!" Ginny wanted to say something different then that, but it made no difference to him.

Draco didn't say a word. He smiled and placed his guitar strap over his head and started to play.

With all the commotion that went on it wasn't long before Hermione and Lavender came to join her at the window. The two girls smiled slightly and the three of them listened to the song that Draco was playing.

Draco was still playing his guitar, not yet singing, he never played for an audience bigger then one before. It made him a bit more nervous. After another moment he pushed those feelings down and started to sing.

Still feels like Our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss It's getting better baby  
No one can better this Still holding on  
You're still the one First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get Only feels much stronger  
I wanna love you longer You still turn the fire on

So if you're feeling lonely, don't You're the only love I ever want  
I only wanna make it good So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me If I need you like I do  
Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you

Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch Still getting closer baby  
Can't get close enough Still holding on  
Still number one I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything I remember all your moods  
I remember you, yeah! I remember the nights you know I still do

So if you're feeling lonely, don't You're the only love I ever want  
I only wanna make it good So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me I know not what I do Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through Please forgive me  
If I need you like I do Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you

One thing I'm sure of Is the way we make love  
One thing I depend on Is for us to stay strong  
In every word and every breath I'm praying  
That's why I'm saying

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me If I need you like I do  
Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you

Ginny sat there and could barely contain her smile when Draco screamed, "I just came to say how sorry I really am."

There was a small pause and Ginny asked sincerely, "Was that it?"

Draco had a huge lump in his throat and said, "Uh..." He cleared his throat and said, "Yes. I came to tell you that I love you! I still do, Ginevra" he mumbled under his breath as he said, "Oh bloody hell," He looked up to her again and said, "and I always will."

Ginny just looked at him as though he was crazy and then quickly left his sight. The other two girls looked at each other and shrugged before heading back to their own beds.

As he saw this Draco kicked at the snow, jammed his hands into his pockets, and turned to leave. He turned his wand to himself and was about to apparate when something cold and hard came into contact with the bump on his head.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his head. But when he turned around, he saw Ginny standing in the doorway of her house, wearing a pair of shorts and his jean shirt.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked Draco.

She was there, not more than 20 feet away. He slowly walked towards her as though not wanting her to be scared off. "Yes, I did," he replied. "I mean it with all my heart and soul. And if you need me to prove it, I'd march right up to all of your brothers, wake them up, and tell them that I love you."

Ginny smiled and ran out to him.

Draco couldn't move. Here she was running through the snow barefoot and all he could do was watch this beautiful angel run towards him.

She jumped in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. The two fell down into the snow. Draco's head knocked onto the ground and his head was hurting like crazy, but he couldn't care less about it. Here was the love of his life in his arms kissing him with everything she had.

He ran his fingers through her hair and they pulled apart. He kept on whispering, "I love you, Ginevra."

Ginny smiled and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Draco. Love you oh so much."

Draco looked up into her face and smiled. He had never heard anything better said to him.

He pulled her head down for another kiss when Ginny placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "I must know something."

"Anything."

"If you love me so much," tears started to form in her eyes, "then why did you say what you did at school?"

Draco sighed and said, "I thought that you'd be better off without me. I knew I didn't deserve you, and I still know that I don't deserve you..."

Ginny shook her head and said, "Don't say that."

Draco placed a finger against her lips and continued, "I thought that if I pushed you far enough away, you'd stop having feelings for me and would move on. I really thought that I would be able to protect you from my father if we weren't together, but then I remembered what happened before, and at that time I didn't have any feelings for you."

Ginny put her head down. Draco lifted her chin with his fingers so that she would look at him. "I can't promise you that my father won't cause your family any more trouble, and I can't promise you that my father won't cause _us_ any trouble, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you. Even if it means being disowned by the only family I've ever had, or having everything I have taken away; even if it means giving my life for you. I'd do that all in a heart beat just because I love you, Ginevra Cleopatra Weasley." Draco sad with a smile.

Ginny started crying and his words. Draco wiped her tears away from her eyes with his thumbs and said, "Shhh... it's okay." He pulled her down closer to him and said, "Everything will work out great, angel." And he kissed her. The two held each other close, but it didn't seem close enough.

Draco and Ginny would have stayed on the ground making out until morning if they weren't interrupted with someone clearing their voice. Draco and Ginny pulled away and Draco went stiff.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Draco said, still lying on the ground, looking up.

To Be Continued…


	14. Merry Christmas Happy Holidays

Chapter 14 - Merry Christmas Happy Holidays

"Uh, hello Mr. Weasley," Draco said nervously, still lying on the ground, looking up.

Ginny was petrified that her father caught them out there and she scrambled up to her feet.

Draco sat up and before he could say anything he saw Arthur Weasley smile down at him, "Hello, my dear boy." Surprisingly Mr. Weasley did not sound upset. "Need a hand up?" He held out his hand.

"Uh..." Draco was completely confused and grabbed the hand of the older man.

As soon as Draco was standing up, he looked at the man who were a few inches shorter then he, and said, "Uh, Mr. Weasley, it's like this."

"Nope, don't bother saying anything yet, Draco. Mrs. Weasley is inside making us some tea. I'm sure she would love to hear everything too."

Ginny, like Draco, was confused. Her father just caught the two kissing, on the ground, in the snow even, and he didn't even sound the least bit upset. Arthur grabbed her arm and led her back into the house with Draco following behind them.

When they entered the house, Draco saw Mrs. Weasley in her night gown and bath robe, in the kitchen making tea.

"He's here, Molly!" Arthur called out to his wife.

"Oh good. Hello, Draco," Molly called from the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Dumbledore told us you were coming!" Molly said coming out of the kitchen and into the family room.

"Dumbledore? What does he have to do with this?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore contacted us and told us that Draco was on his way over. Saying something about someone named Billy..." Arthur said trying to remember everything.

"My former house-elf." Draco said.

Arthur nodded and continued, "Well, Billy told Dumbledore what happened and that you got thrown out of your house." Draco looked down at his feet as though he was for some reason ashamed that they knew that. "Dumbledore told us to keep an eye out for you and sent us your stuff."

"My stuff?" Draco asked, and sure enough his trunk was there. "What's it doing here?"

"You'll be staying with us for the rest of the vacation," Molly told him. "I can't believe that your father would throw you out of your own house on Christmas Eve!" She then noticed his face covered in cuts and bruises, "Oh my! Look at you! What happened!"

"What?" Draco looked alarmed as she stared at his face. Ginny took a look at his face and noticed the same thing that her mother saw for the first time and gasped. He knew that his cuts and bruises were showing, "But how?" He asked to himself, though, not noticing that he said it out loud.

"Draco, how do you think I've kept my house in one piece with 6 boys running around the house with wands?" Draco just shrugged his shoulders at Mrs. Weasley's question. "Mr. Weasley and I put up a ward years ago! No magic can be done in the house, meaning that any spells, even concealing charms will break once stepping into this house." She moved closer to him to examine his cuts, "Ooo, it looks bad."

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley, really."

"This is not fine! Now come into the light so I can see it better," Draco let out a small sigh, but followed her orders. As Mrs. Weasley touched the back of his head she noticed him wince in pain, "Does your head hurt too?" Draco nodded. "Take a seat on the couch!" Draco once again did as he was told and allowed Mrs. Weasley to make an examination of his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you have some nasty bump on your head. Stay here," she looked up to her daughter and said, "Ginny come with me!"

Draco sat and watched Mrs. Weasley and his girlfriend walk into the kitchen. "Girlfriend," he said in his head; he just had to smile at that thought. Ginevra was _his_ girlfriend. He wiped the smile off his face when Mr. Weasley sat down next to him. "Sir," Draco said with a nod.

"Oh relax, Draco. It's not like I plan to come after you with a shotgun," Mr. Weasley laughed and Draco forced out a laugh; he didn't know what a shot gun was. But then Mr. Weasley got serious, "Not yet at least."

Draco sighed and said, "Sir..."

"Stop calling me Sir, you make me sound like an old man!"

"Sorry. Mr. Weasley," Draco started again, "I don't want to intervene with you and your family's Christmas activities. You already have a lot of people here. If I stay, I'll feel like I'm intruding."

"We already have 15 people staying at the house. One more isn't going to be any trouble."

"That's not the point, Mr. Weasley. This is a family gathering; I really shouldn't be here."

Mr. Weasley thought for a moment and said, "By the looks of it, I'd say that you and my daughter are an item now, yes?" Draco nodded. "Well, there you go!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and slapped the boy on his back. "You may not be related to us yet," Draco's eyes widened when he heard the 'yet' coming from Mr. Weasley, "but like it or not, boy, you're already a part of this family. I will be very insulted if you don't stay."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. That means a lot to me. But I must say all your sons, plus Harry, really don't like me."

"Well, they are just going to have to live with it," and the two men smiled at each other.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Mum, say something," Ginny practically pleaded.

"I'm tickled pink that you and Draco are finally together." She beamed and hugged her daughter.

"Really? Wouldn't you rather me be with someone who wasn't a Malfoy? Aren't you going to say something like, 'He's a Malfoy, it can only be assumed that he'll grow up to be like his father' or something like that?"

Molly sighed and thought back to the time when she was younger. "Ginny, you are my only daughter, and I want you to be happy. I know that he makes you happy and you make him happy." Ginny smiled. "And honey, I know that you are wise enough to make that decision if the event ever arises," Molly said remembering her past experiences.

Ginny smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you, mum!"

"I love you too dear. Now grab the ice from the refrigerator and come into the living room!" And Ginny did just that.

Molly came into the room holding a bottle of peroxide, cotton balls, and band aids, while Ginny brought in a bag of ice. She sat down next to Draco on the couch and handed him the bag of ice, "Put this on your head where it hurts." Draco took the bag and placed it on the back of his head. He took a sharp intake of breath when it made contact with his head, but was amazed at how the coldness made it feel better. "It'll help make the swelling go down."

"Why don't you just use a healing spell? Even with the ward, can't you do a healing spell?"

"Only if it's dire, besides, Mr. Weasley enjoys all the chances he can to use Muggle products. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Draco said finally relaxing himself.

They suddenly heard a slight snoring sound and all three of them turned and saw that Arthur had fallen asleep. Ginny giggled and said, "Mum, why don't you take Dad and go back to sleep? Penny's going to be up in a few hours and you're going to need the rest. I can take care of Draco."

"Okay, dearie," Mrs. Weasley woke up her husband and the two of them went upstairs to bed.

"Can I take this ice off my head?"

Ginny laughed and took it from him. "Go grab your pajamas and you can change in the bathroom down here."

Draco leaned over, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and went to his stuff to grab his things, before heading to the bathroom. Ginny sat there with a smile on her face. She hasn't felt this good, since Halloween, before everything started to go bad. Now Draco was _hers_. This time she decided that she was going to tell everyone that she could, and the hell with Ron. If they came across anymore problems, they will handle it together, head on.

Ginny was in deep thought when Draco reached a hand down and touched her on her shoulder, Ginny jumped and heard Draco laugh, "Daydreaming, huh?"

"Something like that." she looked up at him and saw that he was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "Good to see that you do actually own some pajamas." They both laughed and then Ginny said, "Sit down on the couch so I can clean your cuts up before they get infected." He sat down and Ginny grabbed the bottle of peroxide and cotton balls and straddled his lap.

Draco placed his hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "This could be fun."

Ginny smiled and said, "Yes, and I have seven brothers upstairs, that's including Harry."

"I don't care," he said and kissed her neck.

"Draco," she moaned, "I have to finish cleaning your cuts."

Draco leaned back with a pout on his face, "Fine."

Ginny pulled out the peroxide and said, "This may sting a little."

"Sting?" he asked as she dabbed some on his cut. He had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out.

"Oh stop it, you big baby." She leaned down and blew on it to cool the sting down. "Better?" Draco nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco knew exactly what she was talking about. "Not really, but I should, huh?" Ginny nodded her head. "Well, first of all, Potter came to talk to me."

Ginny practically dropped the peroxide on the floor; her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in surprise. "Harry? Harry Potter went to your house to talk to you?"

Draco nodded. He told her what they talked about and what his father said when he found out that Draco was playing the guitar. "I'm just glad that it was my old one and not the one you got me," he smiled up at her and continued to tell her what happened. Ginny was just about to put on a butterfly band aid when Draco hugged her close to him and said, "I'm so sorry, angel."

Ginny held his head close to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair, being careful to not touch his sore spot, "For what?"

"For what happened Halloween night."

Ginny sighed, pulled his head away, and said, "I know you are and I know you won't ever intentionally hurt me."

"Never again," Draco mumbled against her.

"Then we just need to put this behind us." Draco opened his mouth to say something when Ginny said, "You really need to stop beating yourself up over this." As she said the words her mouth went wide, "That's why you let Ron beat you up."

"What?"

"Oh don't give me that, Draco Malfoy! I can beat him up, hell even Penny my three year old niece could probably take him too."

Draco laughed and said, "That's really sisterly of you to say."

Ginny only shrugged, put a few small band aids on his cuts, and let out a rather large yawn.

Draco laughed, looked up at her, and said, "You want to go back to bed?"

"No, I want to stay here with you."

"Well, we can do both," he had Ginny stand up and situated himself on the couch. He then held his arms open, and Ginny slid right into them.

"Your father and I had a talk," he said placing his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked as she ran her fingers up and down his arms.

"He's happy that we're together and considers me to be part of the family."

Ginny yawned and said, "I'm so happy! There's a blanket behind you."

Draco reached up behind him and covered them both in the blanket and held Ginny close. Ginny yawned and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco said and kissed her forehead. "Uh... what's a shot gun?"

Ginny laughed, "If it's ever needed, you'll know."

Draco kissed her again, and Ginny fell asleep with a huge grin on her face.

A few hours later...

"GIN GIN!" Penny screamed as she ran down the stairs to find her favorite aunt.

Draco and Ginny sprang up from their sleep and sat up.

Ginny saw Penny running towards them and opened her arms, "Penny!"

"Merry Christmas!" Little Penny said and hugged Ginny.

"Happy Christmas, Penny!"

Penny, standing on Ginny's lap pulled away, looked at Draco and asked, "Who you?"

"Penny, this is Draco. Draco, this is my niece, Penny."

"Hi, Penny," Draco said in a sweet and tender voice.

Penny waved shyly at him and asked, "You Gin-Gin's friend?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

Draco smiled; at least he got one Weasley's approval.

Penny turned towards Ginny and said, "Open presents now?"

Ginny laughed and said, "No, you have to wait for everyone else to get up."

Penny jumped off Ginny's lap and ran up the stairs screaming, "Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!"

Ginny turned towards Draco and said, "I'll be right back." She kissed him quickly and ran up the stairs after her niece.

A few moments later...

Charlie came down the stairs with Penny on his back and Sara behind him when he noticed someone on the couch. He took Penny off his back and grabbed the broom next to the stairs.

"Hey!" Draco turned around and stood up. "You have one minute to explain yourself, boy, or I start swinging!"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Ginny's boyfriend."

"Ginny's boyfriend, huh," Charlie said as he put down the broom.

"Draco Malfoy?" Sara said from behind Charlie.

"Yes?"

"Oh, my gosh!" Sara said with enthusiasm, "I heard all about you!" She gave him a hug; Draco was shocked with the gesture.

Draco hugged the girl back and said, "You must be Sara." The woman stepped away and nodded, "Ginny can't stop talking about you. I'm finally glad to have met you." Draco turned to Charlie and said, "You must be Charlie, the one who works with the dragons."

"Why yes, I am."

"Good to meet you," Draco said and put out his hand.

Charlie took it and said, "It's good to meet you too." He released the younger boy's hand and said, "You seem okay, but I swear if you hurt Ginny, I hurt you."

Draco swallowed hard and said, "Gotcha."

Bill came down the stairs with a girl by his side.

"Hey, Bill, come meet Ginny's boyfriend."

"Ginny's boyfriend? Well, it's about time. I didn't think she'd ever get one," he walked up to Draco and stuck out his hand, "Bill Weasley."

Draco took his hand, shook it, and said, "Ah yes, the oldest Weasley brother. Nice to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"You seem like a fine good chap, but if you--"

"I got the threat from Charlie already."

"Just remember when he gets done with you, I get what's left." The girl next to him cleared her throat. "Oh, let me introduce you to my fiancée, Fleur Delcore."

"I remember you from my fourth year. You came to Hogwarts to play in the Tri-wizard tournament and what a great job you did. You made an impression on me." He smiled.

Fleur grabbed onto Bills arm and said, "Oh Bill, he'z zo zweet!"

Draco was about to say something when he heard someone call him from the stairs, "Malfoy!"

"So it starts," Draco said under his breath.

Percy, followed by, George, Fred, and Ron came barreling down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, getting all red.

"I was invited to stay, Weasley."

"By whom?" Fred asked.

"Your parents."

"It's a trick! He's put everyone under a spell!" Ron said.

"Whoa, there little bro, calm down." Bill said, "This is Ginny's boyfriend."

"What?" Fred, George, Percy, and Ron all said at the same time.

"Bill, this Malfoy!" Ron interjected.

"He's on the dark side, mate." Fred said.

"Evil!" George said elongating the word to emphasize its' meaning.

"Last time I checked, little brothers, it was his father who's the death eater, not him." Bill said and then turned to Draco with a sympathetic look, hoping Draco wouldn't be insulted by the comment. But instead of noticing that Draco was insulted, he noticed that Draco looked a bit grateful of Bill's words.

Before another word could be said they heard Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione run down the stairs.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Malfoy, Ginny, Malfoy?"

Lavender came around and pulled on Ron's arm, "Ron! Stop it and sit down."

"But... but..."

"Sorry about this," she said quietly to Draco.

"It's okay. I guess this is what brothers do. Though, I am very grateful to your mother for having a ward on the house!" Ginny laughed.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and saw her four youngest sons standing around Draco. "Percy! George! Fred! Ron! Get away from that boy! He's had enough trouble already," Mrs. Weasley said trying to get the boys to back up and sit down, "You have no right to be acting like this."

"Uh... Mrs. Weasley?" Draco said.

"Yes, dear."

"I... well, actually they do. I never gave them a reason to like me in the first place when they were all at school, and I didn't expect them to like me when I came here." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something, but Draco kept on talking. "I would like to... to a... a... apologize," he choked out, "for everything and maybe get a second chance?" No one said a thing. "Come on guys, everyone deserves a second chance, why not me?" Still no one said a word. "Any of you willing to give me just one more chance?"

Lavender elbowed Ron in the ribs, but he still said nothing.

"I will." everyone turned around and saw Harry speaking. "I was the first one to say that you couldn't change if your life depended on it, so I guess I'll have to be proven wrong," Harry said with a smile. "Welcome to the good side, Draco," Harry said, putting out his hand.

"Thanks, Harry."

Ron sighed and said, "Fine. Fine. I guess even you get a second chance, Malfoy." He put out his hand. "I still don't like you, though."

"Thanks, Ron." Draco said as he shook his hand.

"Presents now?" Little Penny asked.

Everyone laughed, but before sitting down, Charlie said, "Us first," Charlie said. "I have a new job." Everyone gasped. They all thought that Charlie was going to be working with dragons all his life. "Well, now that I am getting older and have a growing family," he said patting Sara's stomach. "I want to be close to my family. I have been offered a job in the department of magical creatures and I accepted."

Mrs. Weasley let out a squeal of joy and hugged her son.

Penny was getting a little impatient now. "Presents _now_ please!"

Everyone took a seat, with a few of the boys having to sit on the floor, for there wasn't enough places to sit. 

A little while later, Mrs. Weasley took a present from under the tree and handed it to Draco, who was sitting next to Ginny on the couch.

"For me?" Draco asked.

"For you," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Draco took the gift in his hands and looked around at everyone. He looked down at his present, smiled, and ripped it open like he was a five-year-old. It was a one-of-a-kind Weasley sweater. It was green with silver "D" on it and a snake going through the letter. He looked shocked at the sweater, and at that moment, he knew that they really accepted him, even though he was a Slytherin.

He slipped the sweater over his head and was amazed that it fit perfectly. He stood up and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and said, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, dear." Mrs. Weasley let go of the boy and took her seat next to her husband.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Now this is too weird."

"Yeah, I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone." Ron looked confused. "I'll explain it to you later."

Ginny turned to Draco and whispered, "Please tell me you still have the presents for Hermione and Lavender."

"Yeah, they're in my trunk." Draco got up and went to his trunk and took out some presents. Taking the smallest one and putting it in his pocket. As he came back into the family room he said, "Uh... I regret that I don't have presents for everyone. I didn't know that I was going to be here for Christmas."

"That's all right, Draco," Sara said. "There will be other Christmases." she smiled. Draco looked at the woman and smiled back.

He handed a gift out to Hermione and said, "From Ginny and I." Hermione opened it and revealed a rather large spell book that she had never seen nor heard about before. "This is great! Thank you!"

"Open it up," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione did so and realized that the reason why she never heard of the book was because it wasn't real. The whole inside was hollow and contained a few small novels. Her eyes went wide; they were Romance Novels. She slammed the book closed and just smiled at him

"Thought that maybe you should read something new." Ginny said with a smile and watched as Draco handed Lavender her present. "That's from Draco and I too, Lavender."

Lavender opened it and revealed a photo album. On the first couple of pages were pictures of her, Ginny, and Hermione, and then there was a very large picture of herself and Ron in their Halloween Costumes. She squealed, jumped up, and hugged Draco and then Ginny. "Thank you!" She was really obsessed with pictures and already had three photo albums.

"You're welcome, and last, but not least, for you, Mrs. Weasley," and he handed her a present. Ginny was even shocked to see him have something for her mother.

"Thank you, dear." She took the gift from the boy and opened it. She let out a small gasp and put her hand to her chest. It was a glass daisy in a glass vase. "I love daisies. Thank you!"

Before Draco could say a word, he felt someone tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Penny.

"Do I get a gift?" she said with sad eyes.

"Penny!" Sara said, upset that her daughter said that.

Draco waved his hand and said, "No. It's okay." He looked down to the little girl and said, "Of course I have something for you." He picked the little girl up, brought her back to the couch, and sat her on Ginny's lap.

Draco turned towards the little girl and said, "So, Ginny tells me that you like dragons."

Penny smiled and said, "Love 'em!"

"Well, then my present is suitable for you." He snapped his fingers and a ball of fire formed in his hand.

Penny's eyes widened, "Wooww!" 

Draco clamped his hand on top of the fireball and smothered the flame. When he removed his hand, there was a miniature dragon in his hands. Draco touched the Dragon's back and flames came out of its mouth. Penny jumped back.

"Great, just what we need now is a fire breathing dragon in the house," Charlie whispered. 

"Shhh!" Sara said and elbowed him in the side.

Draco looked up at the two and said, "Actually it's not real fire. Watch." He touched the dragon's back again and touched the fire. Nothing happened. "It's like a pet, but better. You don't need to feed it or walk it, it gets as big as a puppy, and it'll follow Penny around until she tells it to stay." 

Penny smiled, grabbed the dragon, and said, "Thank you, Draco!" She kissed him on the cheek and jumped off of Ginny's lap to show her parents her present.

"Wow," the twins said together at the same time. "Were did you get that?"

"I made it myself. I do have some talent." Draco smiled.

"That's bloody awesome, mate." George said. "Think we can use that at the shop?" He asked his brother.

"Don't know, bro, maybe if we can find an angel to make it a joke." He turned to Draco and said, "Malfoy, interested in a little business talk?"

Draco smiled and said, "Yeah, sure."

There was a moment of silence until Ginny said, "Okay, your turn, Draco." She got up, took a present from under the tree and handed it to Draco.

Draco looked a little shocked. He really didn't expect a gift from Ginny considering that he was being such a bastard for the past two months.

He picked it up and shook it. Ginny laughed and said, "Just open it!"

Draco tore through the gift paper and lifted the top. When he saw what was inside, he was totally and utterly surprised. It was a complete set of Bryan Adams guitar sheet music. He was totally speechless. "How... what... when... How did you get this?"

"Hermione and Lavender made me go shopping the other day with them and I found that. I knew that I just had to pick it up for you."

"The other day?"

Ginny nodded Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ron stared at Harry and said, "He plays the guitar?"

Harry shrugged and started to sing the song from "The Twilight Zone". "Do do do do do do do..." Before he could do anymore "Do-do's," Hermione smacked him.

Draco felt as though they were all looking at him expecting him to give a gift to Ginny. Draco let out a little sigh and said softly to Ginny, "I was hoping to give this to you when we were alone, but considering that everyone will find out about it, it'll be easier to tell the story just once." He let out a small laugh, and then leaned forward to put his elbows on the top of his thighs. He took a deep breath and said, "You remember when I found out in July when I found out that your name was really Ginevra, not Virginia?" Ginny nodded.

"Hey, you were the one that got her the bracelet!" Fred stated.

"Well, at least more people will know her real name." George said.

"What are you talking about; you didn't even know her name was Ginevra!"

"You didn't either!" After Fred stated that everyone went quiet.

"Was that it?" the twins nodded in unison. "Wonderful story, mates," Draco said using their phrase. "Can I continue now?"

"Sure," Fred said.

"You got our full attention." George said.

Draco let out another laugh and shook his head, "Anyways, well, I knew that that name sounded very familiar, being that Ginevra is a unique name, not too many have that name. Well," he said, not even giving a moment to let anything register. "when you left the manor," Ron was standing up about to say something when Fred and George grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down, "I went to St. Muggles to visit my Great-Grandmother Black. She's well into her 90's by now, but still one tough lady. Well, I told her about you, Ginevra, and well she went to tell me how she used to be the best of friends with one, Ginevra Prewitt."

Draco waited until he heard everyone gasp, he opened his mouth to continue when Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh my gosh! I remember that! We used to spend so many summer days up at Victoria Black's house. That's where I met Narcissa."

"You and my mom were friends?" It was Draco's turn to be shocked.

"The best of friends until our 7th year."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Oh dear, that's a whole different story. Very long story. Go on, Draco, with your story."

"Wha… Oh yeah." He grabbed a small box from his pajama pocket and said, "Well, she gave me something that was in the Black family for nearly 300 years. She was supposed to give it to my grandfather, but she hated my grandmother so much," he let out yet another laugh. "It was then supposed to go to her grandson, Sirrius, but he never had the chance to use it and I'm her last great-grandson. So," he said taking a breath, "she took it off, putting it in my hand saying that it was now mine to use." he opened the box and in it was a beautiful ring. It was a ruby stone sitting on a platinum band. Ginny gasped and held a hand to her chest. Draco took the ring out of the box and said, "It even has house crests on it." He showed it off; one side had the Gryffindor Lion on it, and the other the Slytherin Snake, "Each member of the Black family has either been in Gryffindor or Slytherin for the past 300 years.

"Oh, Draco…" Ginny started to talk, but she was lost for words.

Draco smiled, "This ring was my Great-Grandmother's engagement ring. _But," _Draco quickly added and stressed the word, "I thought we'd use it as a promise ring." He said as he slipped it on her finger.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a quick kiss, and hugged him saying, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Draco said and watched as Sara and Fleur whacking both of their men up side the head, saying, "How come you never do anything that romantic anymore?"

Ginny sat back against the couch looking admiring her ring when she said, "Do you think you can bring me to see your Great-Grandmother one day?"

"I think I can arrange that," Draco said as he too sat back and held Ginny in his arms. He then released her and said, "I almost forgot." he put his hand in his other pocket and took out her 'Ginevra' bracelet and fastened it around her wrist.

Ginny kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "One of these days, I'm going to have to thank you properly." Draco's eyes widened at her suggestion and Ginny just giggled at him as she snuggled closer to him and the two watched everyone finish opening their gifts.

To Be Continued…


	15. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

-1Author Note: Okay, I know I am about a year late in updating this story, but sadly I have no excuse as to why I didn't. One day I just got really mad that people weren't updating their stories when I realized I, too, was one of them. So, not sure if anyone is still out there waiting for me to update this story, but I am going to finish it anyways…. For those who are still reading, I hope you enjoy!!

A little later that morning, after everyone finished opening presents, Molly, followed by the rest of the women in the living room, walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Draco felt as though everyone else in the room was giving him heated stares, but that soon washed away when Charlie said, "So, Fred and George tell me that you won against Harry at the Quidditch game back in October."

"Uh, yeah," Draco said with a smile.

"About bloody damn time too," Fred said.

"Someone had to knock Harry off his high pedestal," George said with a laugh when he saw the evil glare that Harry gave him.

"And I was the lucky one to do it," Draco said and the whole room rang with laughter. After that the conversation just got easier.

After a while, Draco excused himself, and headed to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen he smiled and laughed softly, never in all his years did he see a few amount of women cooking so much food in such a tiny kitchen. He spotted Ginny near the stove turning some eggs over in the frying pan.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and felt her jump. "Hi Angel," he said in her ear.

"Draco!" He heard Mrs. Weasley yell at him.

He dropped his arms and turned around, "Yes ma'am?"

"What are you doing in here?" the older woman asked.

"Just seeing if anyone needed any help with anything," He said truthfully. The four women stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Draco felt as though he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Did I say something wrong?" he whispered to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head and said, "No, it's just that mum's been doing this for years and none of the men come in here and ask to be of some service."

"Oh!" he said as he smiled, hoping that by doing this he would get the older woman to like him just a little bit more. "Well, do you need any help?"

"Sure!" Molly beamed and all the women went back to what they were doing, "You can set the table." she said and then added, "You do…"

Draco smiled and said, "I may have never set a table before, but I have seen a table made. Plates, cups, napkins, and silverware by every chair, right?"

Molly nodded and handed him a handful of plates, "Here you go. You're such a dear."

Draco smiled down at the woman and then turned to leave, but before he did, he turned back around and said, "Oh, by any chance, are we having any apple pie today?"

"Oh, my dear boy," she exclaimed, "Winter is not the right season for apple pie." She smiled and then said, "But I did make one in hopes you'd be here."

He smiled again and left the room.

A little latter that morning the Weasley's received an owl.

Mrs. Weasley went over to Hermione and said, "It's from your parents."

Hermione took the note, ripped it open, and quickly read it. She sighed sadly and said, "They're not coming."

"Why not?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Apparently my dad has come down with the flu and he can't even get out of bed."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Harry said and hugged his girlfriend.

"It's all right, as long as my dad feels better soon. That's all that really matters."

"That's the way of thinking about it," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now go on, get upstairs and get dressed the Browns should be here soon."

Everyone rushed to their rooms to get dressed, with only two bathrooms and 16 people, it was going to take a lot of time for everyone to be ready.

Ginny sat in her room, already dressed in her green dress that she got for her birthday, and was brushing her hair when Hermione walked into the room.

"Lavender, the shower is all yours if you hurry," Lavender jumped up, grabbed her stuff and ran down the hall towards the bathroom. "Never seen that girl move so fast before in my life," Hermione and Ginny laughed.

Ginny stood up and said, "Well, I have to go talk to Draco, Hermione, so I'll see you downstairs," the other girl just nodded as Ginny closed the door behind her.

When Ginny reached the boys room, she knocked three times and heard Draco say, "It's open."

Ginny walked into the room noticing how there was no one else in the room, "Where is everyone?"

"Harry is already downstairs and Ron said something about help conserve the hot water, or something like that."

Ginny let out a small laugh and said, "Seriously them two. They're like rabbits."

Draco lifted his eyebrows, "Is there a problem with that, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the bed, crossed her legs, and said, "No problem at all, but come on, everyone is awake and knows exactly what's going on in that bathroom. I don't know," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders, "Call me old fashion, but I'd like a bit more privacy then that. I mean, if everyone was asleep, it be a different story," Ginny said.

"So," Draco said, "if I were to start kissing you right now, you'd push me away because everyone was awake and someone could walk in on us?"

"Well," Ginny said and pretended that she thinking about her answer. She didn't get to answer his question anyways because Draco placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ginny ran her fingers threw his thick mane, as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer so she was practically sitting in his lap.

Draco slightly pulled away and said, "I thought you were going to push me away."

"I'm not stupid," Ginny said with a smile. She kissed him again and pushed him down onto the small bed.

The two didn't know how much time had passed, but the next thing they heard was, "Oy!" the two broke apart and saw Harry standing in the doorway. Ginny got off the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

Draco propped himself on his elbows and said, "You could have knocked, Potter."

"Did," Harry said, "three times," Harry held up three fingers to prove his point, "So, when I didn't get an answer, I didn't think anyone was in here. Anyways, I heard the shower shut off a few minutes ago. So, be happy that it was me and not Ron, he'd have all the Weasley boys tackle you."

"Anyways," Ginny said, still slightly pink, and still slightly wrinkly, "I should get back to my room. Draco, you still need to get dressed, the Browns will be here any moment."

"Correction, they're already here," Harry said.

"Great," Ginny said and went to the room to leave as she said, "I'll see you two downstairs then." Harry left the room right behind Ginny. As Ginny was walking back down the hallway to her room she felt Harry walking behind her. Ginny swiftly turned around and said, "Save it, I don't want to hear it!"

"Hear what?" Harry asked confused.

"Aren't you going to lecture me or something?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm just off to see Hermione. Gin, he's your boyfriend now and he's staying at your house. If I do say so myself, Draco has more bravery then some of the Gryffindors."

Ginny slightly blushed at her outburst and said, "Sorry."

"No problem, Gin, though next time, could you try to remember to lock the door?" Ginny smiled and nodded. Instead of going into her room, so she could give Harry and Hermione a little privacy for whatever reason why Harry needed to see Hermione, she went to her parents room, knowing that they were already downstairs. She quickly said a spell on her dress so all the wrinkles were gone and her hair back up. When she was happy with the way she looked she left the room and went downstairs.

As Ginny went downstairs she saw the Browns and went to go and introduce herself. As she was talking to the two older adults she heard someone exclaim, "Daddy!" It was Lavender, and she was running down the stairs with Ron right behind her, and Harry and Hermione was behind him. Introductions were given again and Ginny excused herself to help her mother in the kitchen.

"Where's Draco?" Molly asked her daughter.

"He was just about to get dressed when I saw him last. He's probably taking his time to pretty himself up. He always needs to make a good entrance," Ginny laughed and so did her mother.

"Well, as long as he's down here in time for dinner."

"As soon as he smells food I'm sure he'll be down here," the two women laughed again.

"We're not laughing at me, are we ladies?" Draco said as he entered the kitchen.

"No," both women said in surprise.

"Of course not," Draco said. "Am I dressed okay?"

Ginny looked at him and even though some of his bruises were still prominent, he still looked good wearing his school white dress shirt, with his Slytherin tie, and a pair of dress slacks with black shoes, "Draco, you could of just worn a pair of jeans or something, that's what the rest of the boys are wearing."

"Well, I don't have any jeans with me and all my dressy clothes are still at Hogwarts. Besides, I have to look better then everyone else," Draco said with a smile.

"Ah, yes, the Malfoy ego," Ginny said, "Are you ever going to grow out of that?"

"Hopefully not," Draco said with a smile and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Draco, dear," Molly chimed in, "You look wonderful. Now would you mind placing the turkey on the table and then going to tell Mr. Weasley that dinner is ready?"

"Sure," Draco said and retrieved the plate and left the room.

Draco went into the room and walked over to Mr. Weasley when he heard Mr. Weasley say, "Ah, here he is!" Arthur stood up and said, "This is Draco Malfoy, Ginny's boyfriend."

Draco turned around to greet the Browns and said, "Hi," as he shook Mr. Brown's hand.

Draco watched as Mrs. Browns eyes widened in surprise, more then likely a reaction to his cuts and bruises, but instead of asking about it she said, "Arthur was talking about you just now. He said that you're top student in Defense of the Dark Arts."

"How could he not," Mr. Brown said, "He's Lucius's son," Draco looked a bit put off at that comment and was about to say something when Mr. Brown said, "Your father and I go way back. We used to be best friends back when we were in Hogwarts."

"Really? Were you in Slytherin, too, then?" Draco asked shocked.

Mr. and Mrs. Brown laughed out loud, "Heavens no!" Mr. Brown said, "I was in Hufflepuff."

"But…"

"I used to live next to his grandmother's house and he spent every summer there. We became really good friends. We lost touch after Hogwarts, actually even before we finished our 7th year we didn't get along too well."

Draco wanted to ask what happened in their 7th year. There were so many loose ends and no one seemed to want to explain what happened so long ago. "What…" Draco was about to ask what happened when Mrs. Weasley came into the room and interrupted him.

"Time for dinner," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said. "Forgot to tell everyone about dinner."

"No harm done. Now, let's go and eat."

Draco was surprised to see that 18 people sat comfortably in the small house. Draco concluded that the Weasley's must have put a spell on the room to extend it to fit the large amount of people. Everyone had a good time talking with one another. Molly and Arthur sat next to the Browns and discussed Muggle items while the rest of the Weasley clan talked about Quidditch and their up coming games.

Once dinner was done and the table was cleared, everyone retreated to the living room. Ron challenged Ginny to a game of wizard chess. Hermione and Harry flooed to Hermione's house to see her parents, and Draco went to sit with Mr. Brown to talk to him. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand went around and gathered pie orders.

"Okay," Molly said as she came over to Mr. Brown and Draco to see what they would like, "we have Apple Pie, Grasshopper Pie, and Sheppard Pie."

Draco just smiled and said, "Yes, please." Mrs. Weasley just laughed and continued with the dessert orders.

Later that night, after the Browns left, and everyone had helped finish cleaning up, Draco laid in bed starring at the ceiling. Harry and Hermione wrote back telling the Weasley's that they decided to stay with Hermiones' parents for the next few days and Ron hadn't come back from wherever it was he went. Draco sighed and looked over at the clock; 3:30 in the morning. Draco flung the sheets off of him and headed to the bathroom _Good time as any to take a shower _he contemplated as he shut the bathroom door behind him and stepped out of his pajamas and into the shower.

Meanwhile…

Ginny had no trouble falling asleep that night, after being happy and contented. Later that night, though, Ginny woke up and noticed that Lavender still wasn't back in the room. Ginny sighed, and rolled her eyes, "I swear those two are like rabbits," Ginny said aloud to no one. She looked at her clock and read it; it was 3:30 in the morning. Ginny flung her sheets off of her and decided that she could spend some quality time with her boyfriend before everyone else got up and the house became all busy again.

As Ginny walked out into the hallway she saw Draco walk into the bathroom; with a smile on her face and an idea in her head she waited a few minutes and followed Draco into the bathroom.

Once Ginny walked into the room she heard the water running and heard Draco whistling a tune she couldn't recall. Ginny jumped up onto the counter and contemplated on what to do; should she just pull back the shower curtain and join him, or wait till he got out? Before she could even decide what she wanted to do she heard the shower water turn off and saw the towel that was once hanging over the curtain rod was taken down.

Draco wrapped the towel around his waist while still standing behind the shower curtain, and still whistling his tune. When he pulled back the shower curtain he saw Ginny sitting on top of the bathroom counter with her legs crossed, wearing his jean shirt.

"Ginny," Draco said with a gasp. Ginny crooked her finger and beckoned him to her; Draco swallowed hard and walked towards her. "So," Draco said, "what's up?"

Ginny, who was now an inch or two taller then he was, because of the height of the counter, looked down at Draco and smiled seductively, or at least she hoped it was seductively and said, "Oh nothing much," she said as she uncrossed her legs and used one of them to wrap around Draco's towel clad hip and drew him in closer to her, "just thought we could have some Ginny and Draco time while everyone was still asleep."

Draco smiled up at her, "Really. What did you have in mind?" he asked playing her game.

"I have a few things in mind," Ginny said as she wrapped her other leg around him. She quickly bent down and captured his lips with her own. Ginny wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer to her.

As Draco felt the cool metal of the ring that he gave her just hours before hand, against his heated skin something in him just snapped. _ Mine. _The ring she wore signified her as his and his as hers. He wrapped one of his hands gently around her neck and one around her back as he lifted her off the counter and pushed her up against the wall.

Ginny was a little surprised with his actions, but not in the least bit afraid. She came into the bathroom with the hope that something like this would happen. Draco abandoned his hand from Ginny's back and replaced it on her shirt clad stomach slowly easing his way up until he cupped one of her full breasts in his hand. Ginny threw her head back and arched her back forward as to get closer to him.

Suddenly, they heard someone opening the door to the bathroom. Draco and Ginny automatically stopped what they were doing and froze. "Did you lock the door?" Draco whispered to Ginny. Ginny bit her lip and quickly shook her head. "Shit." Draco cursed under his breath as he made a bee-line to the shower. He threw back the curtain and with Ginny still clinging to him climbed into the tub. Draco lowered Ginny to the ground and then noticed that something was missing. "Where's my towel?"

Ginny took a quick look down, for the first time seeing Draco Malfoy naked, and then stated as she looked up at him, "Looks like you lost it."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Draco threw her own words back at her. Draco turned and took a peep out the shower curtain and noticed that no one was yet in the bathroom. "Did they leave already?" Draco asked and then yelped when he felt Ginny slap his bare ass. "What the hell?" Draco turned around to face Ginny, while soothing his sore spot.

"Sorry," Ginny said turning a light shade of red, "You got a cute butt."

Draco let out a small laugh, "Wh-," but he didn't get to finish his question as he heard the person who was at the door just moments before open the door and step into the bathroom. The two new occupants were rather loud as they came into the bathroom.

Draco dear not look out there to see what was going on, but the two of them had a pretty good idea when they heard a girl let out a raspy voice of, "Oh, Ronald!"

Ginny gasped and said, "Oh my God! It's my brother!" Ginny said as she buried her head against Draco's chest and covered her ears, "Please do something!" Ginny said in a pleading tone.

Draco tried at first to just clear his throat and get Ron and Lavender's attention, but that didn't work. He looked back down at Ginny who still had her hands over her ears and rolled his eyes, "Excuse me!!" Draco said rather loudly, which got the two other occupant's attention.

Lavender let out a little yelp, now knowing that they weren't alone, "Draco, sorry, didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah, well, that's all right. I was just finishing up, anyways," Draco said and then mentally started to smack himself in the head at what he said defiantly had more then one meaning behind it.

"I'm sure you were," Draco heard Ron say with a merry tone behind it, "Sorry to _interrupt _you."

Draco, not one to be made fun of by a Weasley and not say something back blurted out, "Yeah, well, you're not the only one here with a girlfriend, Weasley!"

That caught both Ron and Ginny's attention.

Suddenly the curtain was thrown back and Ginny turned towards her brother, "Ron, hi."

"Don't you 'Ron, hi' me Ginny, what are you doing in here with him?"

Lavender smacked Ron upside the head and said, "Don't be such a hypocrite!"

"But, Lave, this is my baby-sister!"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something when Lavender said, "Really, I didn't know! Come on now, let's leave them alone."

"What? No!" Ron protested, but Lavender pulled him away and back out the bathroom door.

"We really need to start locking doors," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Talking about locking doors, how about you do me that favor on your way out?"

"Draco…"

"Ginevra, believe me when I say that I couldn't be happier when your brother interrupted us," apparently that didn't sound so good out-loud as it did in his head. He watched as Ginny's facial expression turned from shocked to hurt. "If he didn't come in, I would have had you up against the wall. Gin, I don't want your… our first time together to be rushed because someone might walk in or…" Draco sighed and ran his hands through his still wet hair, "Ginevra, the first time we make love, I want it to be special… Ginny, you know I'm not good at this mushy talk."

Ginny giggled and said, "I know and I understand what you're saying," she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"If you repeat that to anyone, I will deny it!" he called after her as she left the shower and headed to the door.

"Okay," she called back and shut the door behind her.

Draco gasped and sighed because he knew by the end of the day Hermione and Lavender will both know what happened and what he said. He turned the water on and made it as cold as he could, thus starting his second shower of the day.


	16. Everybody Needs Somebody

-1Later that morning…

Ginny came running down the stairs and came across a most dreadful scene; Draco was holding a photo album in his lap and laughing. Sitting next to him was her own mother.

"Here Ginny just stood up, ripped her diapers off, and said, 'No more dippie' in the most adorable voice you could imagine," Mrs. Weasley said as Draco let out a small chuckle.

"Mother!" Ginny screamed running into the room and snatching the book off of Draco's lap.

"Hey! You promised that the next time I visited your house that you would show me your photo album," Draco said as he reached for the book.

"That was before, when I thought you'd never be here again," Ginny said as she held the book out of Draco's reach.

"Well," Draco said as he took the book back out of Ginny's grasp, "you thought wrong." He sat back down on the couch and opened the book back up said, "So, Mrs. Weasley, where were we?"

Suddenly the twins were being dragged down the stairs by their older brother Charlie.

"Come on Charlie," Fred groaned.

"We were sleeping," George whined.

"Quiet your whining and help us shovel."

Fred and George spotted Draco and said, "If we have to shovel then he should help too."

Draco looked up at the three boys and said, "Sure," he leaned back over to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Mark our spot."

Draco wasn't outside for more then a moment when a metallic item with a wooden handle was shoved into his hands.

"What is this?" Draco asked.

"It's a shovel," Fred said as though he was talking to a two year old, "We use it to shovel the snow."

Ginny came up behind her brother and smacked him on the head, "Give him chance, he's never done this before."

Draco felt something tug at his pant leg and he looked down to see Penny. He knelt down and she said, "Its okay. I didn't know how to do it too, but now I can show you like mummy showed me. Okay?" she asked and held out her hand.

"Okay," Draco smiled and took the child's hand.

But before he stood up she whispered, "Don't worry about Unka Fred, he's always like that, that's why I like Unka George better."

"Hey I heard that you little squirt!" Fred said as he walked over to his niece, but stopped in his tracks when he felt a snowball hit him in the face. He whipped the snow from his face and looked down at his niece who was laughing, "A Weasley right down to her toes." He reached down to retaliate, but was cut off by his father.

"That's enough for now, children."

"Aw Dad." "Aw, Grandpa." Fred and Penny said at the same time.

"First we shovel, then we fight."

Penny let out a little 'woo-hoo' and proceeded to show Draco how to shovel snow.

Hours later…

Everyone came into the house exhausted and wet from the snow fight. Draco dropped down onto the couch and the others followed suit.

"Hot chocolate for everyone," Mrs. Weasley came into the room with a tray of hot cocoa.

George and Fred let out a long whimper, "No thanks mum."

"What?" Molly stopped dead in her tracks, "My boys giving up chocolate?"

"If it means we have to move a muscle…" George started.

"Then we don't want any." Fred finished.

"All right then, anyone else?" Molly offered.

Draco was the first to raise himself off the couch and step around everyone to grab two cups. He then sat back down and handed one of the cups to Ginny.

"Thanks," she said as she excepted the cup and took a quick sip.

At that moment Lavender and Fleur smacked Ron and Bill, "Why don't you do that for us?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah!" Fleur added.

"Their novelty hasn't worn off yet," Ron responded.

"Like ours did?" Lavender asked in a huff.

"Yes… I mean no! No! I…" Ron said after digging himself into a big hole.

"Nice," Fred said.

"Oh shut up!" Ron said as Bill got up and grabbed a couple of cups and handed one to Fleur.

Draco laughed and took a sip of his hot cocoa. "This is delicious."

"Thank you!" Molly beamed, "It's been in the family for generations."

Draco turned to Ginny and asked, "Do you know how to make this?"

Ginny laughed and said, "Yes."

"Good," he reached in front of them to the coffee table where Ginny's book was still sitting.

"No," Ginny protested.

"Oh yay!! Pictures!!" Everyone heard Penny scream.

"Ah to be young again," Ron commented.

"Ron, you're 17 get over yourself!" Charlie screamed out.

Without missing a beat, Penny climbed into Draco's lap, and pointed to a picture in the book, "Is that you Aunt Ginny?"

"Yup," Ginny smiled and she too looked on, "I was your age in that picture," Ginny laid her head against Draco's shoulder as they looked through the pictures.

A few days later…

Ginny came down the stairs still dressed in her pajamas and took a seat on the couch.

"There you are!" Draco came into the room, already dressed, sat down next to her, and kissed her cheek. "How would you like to come with me and met my Great-Grandmother?"

Ginny looked down at the ring on her finger and then said, "I'd love to."

"Good, then go and put your green dress on, we leave in one hour." Ginny got up to leave, but Draco took a hold of her hand, and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her soundly on the lips and then released her, "Okay, now you can go." Ginny gave him a smile and ran up the stairs.

Just then Penny came into the room and climbed up onto the couch next to Draco. "Can we watch cartoons?"

"Sure," Draco said as he grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. on.

An hour later…

"What if she doesn't like me?" Ginny fidgeted and smoothed her dress out once again.

"She's going to love you and quite playing with your dress."

Suddenly the door flew opened, Ginny jumped and screamed.

"Make an old woman get out of bed and answer her own door."

"I don't see any old women in here," Draco said enveloping the older woman into a tight hug.

As soon as he released his Great-Grandmother she looked at Ginny and said, "Is this her?"

"Yes ma'am." Draco said with a large grin.

"What's wrong with her," Victoria whispered to Draco.

Draco just laughed and said, "She doesn't do that well with new people."

"Is this the girl you told me that stood up to your father?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, the same one."

"Well, then, girl, come in here and let me see you."

Ginny snapped out of her scared state and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry. My name is…"

"Ginerva Weasley, right?" Victoria asked.

"Uh, yes. How did you know?"

"You mean besides that my grandson can't shut up about you. Well, you are a spiting image of your grandmother and your mother when both ladies where your age. Come dear and lets talk." Victoria said and sat down on the couch in the room.

For the first time, Ginny took a look at the room and was surprised to see that her room was more of an apartment, rather then a hospital room.

"Nothing is wrong with me, honey, just too old to actually take care of myself." Victoria said.

"I…"

"You didn't have to say anything, honey, you are like an open book, just like your grandmother was."

Ginny smiled and joined the woman on the couch. The two women talked for what seemed like hours and Victoria answered every question that Ginny asked.

As they were getting ready to leave Ginny turned to Victoria and said, "There was one thing I forgot to ask."

"Yes dear."

"What happened between my mother and Mrs. Malfoy? My mother told me that they used to be good friends until their 7th year, what happened?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Victoria asked shocked.

"Well, no, can you please tell me? I mean my parents keep dropping all these little hints about something happening, but they never really finish what they were saying."

"Well, I don't know if it is my place to say anything."

"Please?"

"Well, all right. Well, you see, when your mother was younger, she used to go out with your father," she said and looked at Draco.

"My… my father?" Draco asked.

Victoria nodded, "Molly was almost a Malfoy too."

"What?" Ginny asked shocked, "What happened?"

"Nobody knows. When it was the start of their 7th year, Lucius came back changed. Very hateful and not the person he used to be. That's when Molly started to go out with your father." Victoria looked at Ginny. "Lucius and Molly never really broke it off, so that's why Narcissi started hating Molly, because she thought she was cheating on Lucius."

"Well," Ginny said, "that explains a lot." The suddenly Ginny's eyes got very wide, "Oh my gosh, Bill!!"

"What about him?" Draco asked.

"He's the odd duck out of the family! The long hair! The rebellious streak! The… the…"

"Is she always this overly dramatic?" Victoria asked Draco.

"Not usually."

"My dear girl, don't you think that if there was anyway that you two could be related, your mother would tell you? Besides if Bill was a Malfoy he'd be related to Draco, not you," Victoria explained.

"Oh, sorry," Ginny said with a little hint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"That's all right dear." Victoria said. "Now come and say goodbye to me, this has been too much excitement for one day."

Ginny gave the older woman a hug and said, "It really was nice to meet you."

"Same here, dear," Victoria said and grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand squeezing it. "Oh, is that the ring?" she asked feeling the cold metal under her hands. Ginny smiled and showed off her hand, "Oh it is and it looks just as good as it did on my hand."

Ginny smiled, stood, and allowed Draco to say his goodbye too.

The days flew by and it was finally time to go back to Hogwarts.

Ginny and Draco sat on the train, in a compartment with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lavender.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Nothing."

"Your knee is bouncing up and down and you're all fidgety again. You look like me before I take a big test." Draco said with a laugh.

"Sorry, just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"What will people think?" Ginny asked in almost a whisper.

"About us?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded, "Ginerva, being a Malfoy you learn not to care what people think. Besides, I'm the Slytherin, if anyone is going to be extradited it's going to be me and I think I have enough scariness left in me to keep people at bay." Ginny laughed at his words and started to relax. "Besides the hard part is done. I survived two weeks at your house without dying. I think the worst is over."

Ginny laughed out loud and snuggled against Draco for the rest of the trip.


	17. My Love My Valentine

Chapter 17 - My Love My Valentine

As Draco and Ginny walked from the train to the horseless carriages Ginny gripped Draco's hand a little tighter and said in a whisper, "Draco, everyone is looking at us."

"Are they really?" Draco asked as he looked around, "Then lets give them something to talk about while they are at it." Draco took Ginny into his arms and kissed her long and hard.

"Break it up you two!" Harry said, "No one wants to see that."

"We're just showing people that we're a couple now," Ginny said, still flushed from the spontaneous kiss.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I just wanted a kiss."

The six of them grabbed a carriage and as they were riding towards the castle Ginny saw as girls and guys alike where starring at her and Draco and whispering.

About a half an hour later...

Ginny descended the stairs and saw Draco waiting for her at the bottom. Draco smiled up at her and held out his hand. She took it and said, "Draco, will you sit with me?"

"I will if you want me to."

Ginny smiled and kissed him quickly, "Come on, let's go."

As they walked hand-in-hand into the Great Hall everyone quieted down and looked up at them. They suddenly started whispering to one another. Ginny looked a little nervous. Draco noticed this and squeezed her hand tighter. This relaxed Ginny and the two walked over to the Gryffindor table. Draco took a seat next to Harry and Ginny sat beside Draco.

"Hey guys," Draco said to the guys and then he turned towards the two girls. "Ladies." They all smiled back.

No one dared to make a noise. Everyone turned to look at the professors, and then the professors turned to look at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you are sitting at the wrong table."

"Actually professor," Draco stated, "I am sitting right where I belong." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Do you mind, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled at the pair and said, "Not at all, my dear boy, not at all. In fact, I am very glad that this has happened and would like to encourage this idea."

Helena Creevy stood up. Her brothers, who sat near her, looked at her and said, "Where are you going?"

"To sit with _my _friend," she said. She looked a bit nervous but held her head up high and proud and walked over to the Slytherin table. Tom stood up and offered her the seat beside him; she accepted the seat.

Everyone looked around and shrugged their shoulders. Half of the students stood up to go sit with their friends at the different tables. Even a few students from the Slytherin table got up to sit with friends from a different house.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore smiled happily at one another. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Looks to me, Draco, that you have started a chain reaction."

"Well, at least it's a good one, sir."

"Quite true, my boy, quite true," Dumbledore tapped his wand on his podium to get everyone's attention, "Before we start our feast, I would like to tell you all something. In October we had four girls, no names will be mentioned, do an awful thing to one of our other students. They thought that they would not be caught, but they were. Their crime, having to deal with illegal drugs, has gotten them expelled from Hogwarts. My point to you students is, think twice before you do anything. Now enjoy your dinner." He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables before them.

"I wonder who they are talking about," Ron asked.

Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders.

A few days later...

"No, Ginny! I am not going!" Draco said, putting his foot down.

"Yes you are!" Ginny told him.

"There is no way in hell that I am going!!"

"Why not?"

"Why not?" He started to get a little upset that she wasn't accepting that he didn't want to go see Hagrid with her and the others. "Let's think about this. Maybe because he HATES me!!"

"Oh Draco, he does not hate you!"

"Yes he does. Let me remind you, I was the one who told on him about his dragon, my father sent him to Azkaban, I am the reason why his favorite hippogriff was almost killed and is now in hiding, I said all those mean things about him being half a giant--do I need to go on with the rest of the list?"

"Please, Draco?" she said, putting her hands on his chest. "He'll like you now. You've grown up. You're no longer the same person that you were; you're different now."

"He won't bloody care, Ginny," Draco said, moving away from her. "I'm going to enter that house, and he's going to put his cross bow right at my head."

"No, he won't, Draco Clifford Malfoy," Ginny stamped her foot. Draco turned his head to glare at her. No one called him by his full name and got away with it. He walked up to her, staring into her eyes with his icy gray eyes. Ginny backed away from him until she felt the cold stone on her back. "Dra..." she could say no more as her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

A little while later...

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender could not find Ginny or Draco anywhere, so they started off towards Hagrid's hut without them.

As soon as they were about to enter his house, they saw Ginny running towards them. She was a mess--her robes looked a little rumpled and her hair was all over the place.

"Ginny, where have you been?" Ron asked.

Ginny smiled evilly at her brother and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Ron grunted and said, "No."

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Not coming. Stupid prat."

Before another word could be said, the door opened up and Hagrid was standing there.

"Hello you guys! Come on in! I have homemade rock cakes and some tea."

The five Gryffindors walked into his house and made themselves comfortable.

Hagrid gave them all a cup of steaming hot tea and a rock cake, "So tell me, what's new?"

Before anyone could say a word, there was a knock at the door.

Hagrid froze and looked around the room. "1...2...3...4...5," he counted the people who were there. Hagrid shrugged and continued talking, "So Harry, how goes the..." but he was cut off by another knock at the door. Hagrid stared at the door. "Who else would be here?"

Ginny smiled knowingly and ran to the door. She opened it and smiled wide. "Hi."

Draco walked into the hut with a smug look on his face.

When Hagrid saw who was in his hut, he grabbed his cross bow, which was always next to his seat, and aimed it at Draco's head.

"Whoa!" Harry and Ron both screamed and grabbed for the large man's arms. They helped none as they were basically hanging from his arms. Ginny stepped in front of Draco.

"What foul play is going on here?" Hagrid asked, not moving an inch.

"Hagrid, he's my boyfriend," Ginny told him.

"Boyfriend? This ferret boy is your boyfriend?" Draco glared at the man.

Draco pushed Ginny away from him and walked up to Hagrid. "Mr. Hagrid, I know that we had a shaky beginning."

"Very shaky, boy," Hagrid sneered at him.

"Fine, very shaky. And I know that a mere 'sorry' isn't going to do much of anything, but I am sorry for the way I behaved when I was younger. But I'm different now." He looked down at Ginny and smiled, "Thanks to Ginny that is. So, Mr. Hagrid, do you think that we can try to do this over again?"

Hagrid put down his crossbow, and the two boys dropped from his arms. "Fine. But hurt anyone here, and I will personally hurt you."

"Grab a number, Hagrid," Ron said from behind them.

Hagrid lightened up and said, "Well, grab a seat," and he went off to grab him a hot cup of tea.

Draco could hear either Ron or Harry making a noise like a whip, but he decided just to ignore it.

February 13th...

It was the day before Valentine's Day and the guys were hanging out with each other as their girlfriends were doing God knows what.

The three were walking down the hall, and they spotted a few Slytherins staring them down.

"What the bloody hell are you two looking at?" Ron yelled at the two Slytherin boys. "Never seen a Slytherin walk with Gryffindors before?" The two boys were about to open their mouths to say something rude when Ron said, "Get your arses out of here before we bloody knock you guys around!" The two boys looked at each other and ran away.

"Ron! That was a little uncalled for wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's just..."

"You're starting to like me," Draco said with a smile.

"You're out of your bloody mind, Malfoy. I'm just learning to live with you."

"Whatever you say, Weasley, whatever you say."

They followed Harry into the Gryffindor common room. Apparently Draco got the A-Okay to sit in the common room with his new friends.

They sat around the fire and Harry said, "So what do you guys have for the girls?"

"Nothing too special," Ron said, "Just roses, a box of chocolates, and then I'm taking her on a moon-lit broom ride."

"Good, idea," Harry said, "But too bad Hermione hates to fly. I did get her a pair of earrings. They are the same color as her birthstone."

"Good choice," Ron said and then starred at Draco.

"Don't give me that look, I've been cut off, I have no money."

"So, you're not giving anything to Ginny tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"My love," Draco said with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Ron stood up quickly and said, "That better as hell not mean what I think it means."

Draco gave him a dumbfounded look, "Relax Weasley. I didn't mean it like that. Besides even if I was going to do that, do you think I'd tell you?" Harry put a reassuring hand on Ron's arm. "I'm making her dinner."

Suddenly Ron started to laugh, "You? Make dinner?"

"Fine, Dooby will be there for support. Just to make sure I don't give her food poisoning or something." Harry and Ron only laughed harder.

The next day...

"Draco,

Meet me on the 5th outside the room of requirement. You know where it is.

Angel."

Draco almost laughed as he could hear the malicious tone in Ginny's voice as she wrote "You know where it is." It wasn't his fault that he was never offered to be a part of "Dumbledore's Army."

Later that night…

Draco was waiting outside the Room of Requirement. He was pacing back and fourth, Ginny was late. He was about to leave and find her when he saw her running down the corridor towards him.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said trying to catch her breath. "Hermione was helping me with some last minute details."

"No problem," Draco said as he greeted her with a kiss. "I love you in that green dress."

"Thanks," Ginny said with a smile.

It was at that moment when the door appeared on the wall. "Well, we better get in there before the door closes again," Draco said and opened the door for her.

Ginny gasped, "Draco it's beautiful!" The room held dozens of candles placed strategically around the room. There was a chaise lounge located in front of a fire place, with a fire glowing brightly in it, and a blanket was set on the ground with picnic basket on top of it.

Draco looked at the room in confusion. The room was set up for a seduction play and at that moment he wondered if the room knew something that he didn't.

"Draco," he heard Ginny talking to him, "did you--"

"Ginny, I wish I could take credit for this, but it is the room of requirement," he said as he shut the door behind him, "It creates the room for you," Draco saw her blush slightly and wondered if she caught onto the room's meaning too. "I did, however, prepare us a delightful dinner."

"You made me dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you look so shocked? Don't you think I am capable of making a dinner?"

"Draco, you're not even capable of making a snowman correctly!" She said with a giggle.

Draco laughed along with her as he remembered trying to help Penny with her snowman. He made all three body parts the same size. "All right, so you caught me, Dobby supervised to make sure I was doing all right," Ginny still gave him a skeptical look, "All right! So he let me stir a few things around," Draco mumbled out.

Ginny only laughed, stood on her toes, and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm sure it's great," she said.

Draco took her by the hand and lead her to the blanket.

They ate their dinner, which consisted of Chicken Parmesan with a side of wine linguini with Alfredo sauce, in silence; stealing little glances at one another.

As they finished their last bites the dishes disappeared. "Time for dessert," Draco said.

"Not yet," Ginny said.

"Why not?"

"I really need to kiss you right now."

"Can't argue with --" before he could finish his sentence Ginny was on top of him, kissing him. Draco liked the fire inside his girl. He hadn't seen her act this way since the day she accosted him in her bathroom during Christmas. When he felt her delicate fingers already going for the buttons on his shirt, he pulled away. "Ginny we…"

"Draco, I want tonight to be _the _night."

"Ginny, there isn't even a bed."

"Stop trying to be so traditional," she said getting annoyed. "There's a chaise right over there," she said as she started to nibble on his ear.

"You… you want me to… to… Ginny, stop it!" he said pushing her away again, "I can't talk while you're doing that."

"Well, good," she said with a devious smile.

"Ginny --"

"Draco," Ginny cut him off, "I want to be with you. In fact," she said her cheeks turning a light crimson color, "I was hoping that the room of requirement would set something like this up. I always imagined my first time to be with you, in front of a fireplace, like this.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I love you. Are you sure?"

"You don't have to ask me twice?" Draco said with a smile. He stood up, pulled her to her feet, and picked her up. He walked them over to the chaise, laid her gently upon it, and kissed her gently.

A while later…

"Mmm," Ginny purred against Dracos bare chest as he covered them in his black cloak. "Does it always feel that good?"

"No," Draco said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's never felt that good, that right." Ginny raised her head and smiled up at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She leaned up a little further, kissed him on the mouth and asked, "Can we do it again?"

Draco playfully rolled his eyes and said, "If we must, we must."

A few hours later…

Ginny and Draco finally got up to leaving the room of requirement and headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Ginny Weasley!" they heard Ron call from a distance.

"Draco, you look nervous," Ginny said with a smile.

"You'd look nervous too if you were looking at the pointy end of a wand."

"Been there, done that," Ginny said hinting at the innuendo,

"Not the time, Gin," Draco said.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Ron asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's just slightly after midnight," Ginny answered his question.

"Slightly after midnight?" Ron said angrily.

"Ron, calm down," Harry said, trying to calm his friend down.

"It's after two in the bloody morning!" Ron screamed.

"Ron, you're going to draw attention to us." Ginny said.

"I don't care!" Ron looked at Draco, "Where have you had her and why are you're clothes such a mess?"

"I took your advice," Draco said with a smile, "I took her for a broom ride."

"Is this true?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Of course it is. Draco took me for a ride on his broom," Ginny almost gasped at her double meaning, "but then," she added quickly, "we had to warm up, so we headed to Gryffindor Tower, but the room of requirement opened to us, so we went there. We got warm by the fire, Dobby brought us some dessert, and we spent the night talking."

"Why don't I believe you?" Ron asked.

"You don't have to," Ginny said.

Ron let out a sigh and said, "Fine," both Draco and Ginny starred at Ron in disbelief. Was he really going to let this go? "But I'll escort her back to the common room."

Draco nodded, turned to Ginny, and said, "Good night, Angel." He kissed her lightly and then produced a rose.

Ginny took the flower, brought it to her nose, and smelt it. "Thanks for a wonderful evening."

"The pleasure was all mine," Draco said with a smile and walked away.

Ginny turned to walk back to her tower with Harry and Ron. "I don't want to know."

"Good, because I'm not going to tell you."

To be Continued…


	18. True Colors

Chapter 18 – True Colors

Time quickly passed. Winter turned into spring, snow melted away and brought fresh grass, and the final Quidditch game had arrived; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was both Harry's and Draco's last game at Hogwarts; it was a match not likely to be forgotten.

"I want to see you give me your best game out there, Malfoy." Harry said as the two teams waited, on their broomsticks, for Madame Hooch to release the balls.

Malfoy smirked at Harry and said, "You won't get anything less from me, Potter."

From the ground, Madame Hooch looked up, "I want a nice clean game you two!" She blew her whistle and released the game balls.

A while later…

"It's the third hour of our Quidditch tournament and neither one of the seekers have found the Golden Snitch yet." Paige, the announcer, was dictating the game. "Whoa! Wait on a moment, it looks like Harry Potter has just spotted the snitch and he's after it. Slytherin's seeker Draco Malfoy is right on Potter's tail."

The two boys were soon neck and neck, flying every which way to keep up with the snitch. The snitch went into a dive, straight to the ground. The two seekers followed. Heading straight towards the ground the two boys kept looking at one another to see who would pull up first. The snitch turned up, and the boys continued to follow, neck and neck they were both almost within reach of the snitch.

Draco finally pulled ahead. He put his hand out to try and grab at the snitch, but right before he could grab it, Harry collided with him. Draco sneered at Harry and went after him.

Meanwhile in the stands...

"Hermione, look at them!" Ginny exclaimed. "They're going to kill each other."

"Ginny, you have got to understand, Harry and Draco might be starting to get along with one another, but when they're on the Quidditch pitch they are going to act as though they are mortal enemies again."

Ginny understood what her friend was saying and watched both her boyfriend and her friend fight for the same small golden object. She hoped that neither one would get hurt by the other.

Out on the field…

Draco came back up beside Harry and knocked him hard. Harry was thrown back and Draco gained on the snitch but he was still too far away. As he saw Harry gaining on him once again, he had to make a rash decision. Since they were only a few feet off the ground Draco lunged at the snitch. He fell quickly to the ground, did a few summersaults, and finally landed on his stomach.

"DRACO!!" Everyone could hear Ginny scream from her seat.

Harry looked a little worried. He landed on the ground, got off from his broom, and ran over to Draco. As he stood above what seemed to be Draco's lifeless body, Draco moaned a little and moved about.

Everyone looked over from their seats to watch as Draco removed his arm from under his stomach and pulled out the golden snitch.

No one really booed or hissed at him, but no one besides the Slytherin's and Ginny were really cheering him on. Harry, a bit upset that this was the second time that Draco defeated him, helped the Slytherin up.

"Well," Paige announced, "It looks like Slytherins have... TIED with Gryffindor??" The whole audience gasped. "I kid you not, ladies and gentlemen; the score is 300 to 300. I bloody well think that this is the first time that this has ever occurred. I wonder what is going to happen next."

Both teams were already on the ground in one big crowd, and Ginny was on her way down to the pitch.

Madam Hooch came into the middle of the students and said, "You two captains have a choice. You can, one, assume a tie and both of the houses take credit. Or, two, play a quick round of Quidditch where the first team to 50 points wins." The professor looked from Harry to Draco. "This is for the team captains to talk over and discuss." She said again.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, and then Draco heard a faint, "Draco." He turned his head to see his girlfriend looking at him with worry in her eyes. Harry turned his head and saw that Hermione had also joined Ginny.

The two captains formed their own huddle.

"Potter, I'm done. I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Yes, because 18 is such a stressful year," Harry said with a hint of laughter.

"You wait till you get there," Draco said, enjoying the fact that he was ten months older than Harry.

The two boys shook hands and then said, "It's a tie."

The two teams were in an uproar. There was a chorus of, "We can take them!" But the words fell on deaf ears when Ginny and Hermione ran out onto the fields.

Ginny launched herself at Draco and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," he smiled and kissed her.

"I have just received word that Gryffindor and Slytherin have decided to make it a tie!" Paige announced.

Everyone cheered.

As Ginny and Draco parted, Draco and Harry turned towards each other and shook hands.

"Bloody good show out there, Malfoy."

"You too, Potter. Though, I regret that this is the last time that we'll be playing against each other."

"Yeah, but what a way to end it, huh? This will go down in history." Harry smiled.

"Uh... guys?" came a small squeaky voice. It was Colin Creevy.

Both boys sighed and said, "What?"

"Could I get one picture of the two of you?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay." Draco slung his arm around Harry's shoulders and said, "Smile pretty for the camera, Potter." The two boys smiled and Colin took the picture.

It was true; this was going to be one event that no one was ever going to forget. To make sure of it, they put the trophy in its own showcase, in the trophy room, with both the houses names carved into it. On the wall were ten plaques, one for each of the players and in the background there was a blown up picture of Harry and Draco.

Graduation day came sooner than anyone expected. Ginny's whole family was present. She was seated next to her mother and Mrs. Malfoy. She was delighted when Draco and Ginny told her that they were going out. Mrs. Malfoy had some pretty "bad" news: she hadn't seen or heard from Lucius since the day after Christmas. Instead of being upset about the whole thing, Draco couldn't be happier. However, he couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling that this wasn't a good thing either, but he pushed the feeling aside.

Ginny sat, watched, and clapped as she watched all her friends walk over the stage that Dumbledore, of course, conjured up.

That summer Draco was invited to stay with the Weasleys and he agreed to do so.

The whole summer holiday went by way too fast. Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Draco all got jobs in different departments in the Ministry of Magic and before they knew it, they were saying 'Good-bye' to Ginny at platform 9 and 3/4.

Ginny hugged Draco and refused to let go. "Ginerva, you have to let go."

"No."

"Angel, you're going to miss your train."

"But what am I going to do without you?"

"You'll survive. I'll come and meet you at every one of your Hogsmeade trips."

"You promise?" Ginny looked up at her boyfriend.

"I promise."

"Well, okay." She stood up on her tippy-toes and gently kissed Draco one last time.

"I'm going to miss you," he told her.

"Not as much as I am going to miss you." Ginny let go and climbed up onto the train.

"Don't forget, I love you Ginerva."

"How could I forget?" she asked him and smiled. "I love you too, Draco." And with that she disappeared into the train.

During her first few months at Hogwarts she became better and closer friends with the kids in her grade--and how could she forget Tom? Tom was always there, checking up on her. Ginny was even surprised to see that Professor Snape even lightened up on her. Things were going well.

She received an owl from Draco, almost every day, which included a letter and a flower. She met with Draco every Hogsmeade weekend and before she knew it, it was winter break already.

When she arrived back at Platform 9 and 3/4, her whole family was waiting for her, including Draco and his mother.

The year seemed to whiz by in a flash, and before she knew it, she was the one walking across the stage and everyone was clapping for her.

Two years later...

A 21-year-old Draco Malfoy was whistling a happy tune as he reached the door to the Weasleys' house. He put his hand in his pocket to make sure that the little black box was still there. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath. "Okay, Malfoy, you can do this," he smoothed out his hair and waited for the door to open and for his new life to begin.

Authors Note: I added a Chapter 15A. A Christmas Chapter. 


	19. Cloud Number Nine

Epilogue – Cloud Number Nine

Draco knocked on the door and soon Molly was there to answer it. "Why hello Draco," she said as she hugged the taller boy. "You are here early. Is Ginny with you?"

"No, I uh came to talk to Mr. Weasley about something."

"Of course, you come right in dear. He's in the back by the pool."

Draco remembered how all the Weasley kids and family pooled their money together and put in a pool for Molly and Arthur's 35th Anniversary the year before.

As Draco walked outside to the pool area he saw Arthur in a longue chair with too much sun screen on his nose, a straw hat on, and a drink with an umbrella in his hand.

"Mr. Weasley," Draco said letting the older man know he was there.

"Ah, Draco, my fine boy," he said getting up, "How good to see you!" He shook the younger boys' hand. "Have a seat." The two sat down, "Would you like a drink? I don't know what's up with the umbrella, but the muggles seem to enjoy it."

"Uh, no, I came to talk to you about something." Draco said nervously, as his leg started to bounce.

Arthur noticed the leg, and Draco placed a hand on it, in order to make it stop, "Seems serious."

"It is. I would like to marry your daughter."

Arthur put his drink down and said, "I see. So, you love her then?"

"Yes sir, very much."

"And you'll treat her right?"

"Yes, do I have your blessing?"

"Of course you do!" Arthur said. "Oh, wait till Molly hears about this, she'll be tickled pink!"

"Wait, Mr. Weasley, please don't tell her yet. I haven't told anyone of this. You're the first to know, so I'm hoping you will keep this to yourself."

"Of course, of course. All hush hush."

Molly came outside at that time and said, "Boys, the family is starting to arrive."

The two stood up and entered the house. As Draco walked through the doorway he heard a small scream, "Uncle Draco!" He turned and caught the small girl as she jumped into his arms!

"Penny, my favorite girl," he said as he gave her a kiss, "how are you doing?"

"Good," she said as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Was I replaced as Draco's favorite girl?" came a voice. It was Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny," Penny screamed and went to her.

"You act like you never see me anymore," Ginny laughed, "I just saw you last weekend."

"I know, but you're my favorite Aunt."

"Shhh, don't let Aunt Fleur hear you say that. Besides, I'm only your favorite because I let you do anything."

"Yes, and I appreciated the abundance of chocolate you gave her last weekend too, she barely slept for two days." Sara said, from behind.

"That was all Draco's fault."

"And so it begins. Everything is my fault."

"Mommy, we wanted to see if they made a wizard card of Uncle Draco yet."

Everyone looked at Draco, "Hey, they made one of Harry already, why not me?" The girls started to laugh as Draco felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw the newest addition to the Weasley family. Draco picked the little boy up and said, "Well, there's the birthday boy. How are you doing Nicholas?"

"Good. I'm three." He said and held up three fingers. Draco just laughed and hugged the smaller boy.

A while later…

Ginny, Sara, Hermione, and Lavender were sitting in the living room.

"I don't know how your mother did it with seven, I can barely do it with two," Sara said.

"Aw, Sara, but you're the only one providing mom and dad with grandkids." Ginny said

"Let someone else do it!" Sara said with a laugh.

Hermione and Harry were married in the beginning of the year and Ron and Lavender were engaged. Ginny looked down at her fingers and wondered when that promise ring would become an engagement ring.

"It'll happen soon, Ginny," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act coy with us," Lavender said.

Ginny sighed and said, "We haven't even spoken of the future. I don't think he's thinking about marriage yet." Ginny recalled the conversation from years before when Draco was talking about being afraid of marrying someone in fear of turning out to be like his father.

"Ginny, any male who has that much fun with my kids, is thinking about having his own."

Ginny looked out the back windows and saw Draco playing with Nicholas and Penny in the pool, laughing and screaming.

Sara and Ginny walked outside and Sara said, "Come on kids, it's time to get out, the sun is going down."

"Aw, mum!" The two kids complained.

Ginny watched as Draco took both children, one under each arm, and pulled them out of the pool. Then proceeded to take their towels, dry them off with care and tenderness, and pass them off to Sara with a promise to go swimming again soon.

Draco walked up to Ginny and gave her a kiss, "Looks like you had fun today."

"I did," Draco said with a smile. "I showed Penny how to do a cannonball," he said with a big smile on his face. "We still have our big date tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny said with a smile, Draco was telling her about this big night he planned out for them, "Oh, and don't forget, tomorrow is Tom's big Quidditch Camp Tournament. We promised to go."

"I know. Now I have to change so we can go," Draco said and kissed Ginny one more time.

Later that night…

Draco and Ginny apparated into a dark park. Ginny sighed as this is what they usually did, it was nothing new.

"Draco we're in Kensington Gardens, again." Ginny added that last bit under her breath. They usually took late night walks through Kensington Gardens after it was closed up.

"I know, just wait." Draco took out his wand and said a spell. Suddenly the garden was no longer dark, the trees were lit up, and bouquets of roses were all over the ground.

"Draco?"

Draco didn't say anything; he held Ginny's hands in his own and knelt down in front of her. Ginny could barely contain her gasp when she saw him holding a little black box, and open it to reveal a diamond ring. "Ginerva, I love you, and I think I have since I saw you singing in front of your mirror the first day I came to your house to study." Ginny laughed at the memory, "I am very lucky that you came into my life and I want you… no need you to become my wife. I don't know what I would do without you." Ginny was crying so much that she couldn't answer him, "Angel, please tell me you'll marry me."

"Yes, I will marry you."

Draco stood up, kissed her, and twirled her around.

When they parted Draco slipped the ring onto her finger and said, "You just made me the happiest man in the world."

She kissed him and said with a smile, "I'm on cloud number nine."

Draco smiled and said, "I am not going to sing to you."

The End.

This is finally the end of my stories. Thank you dear readers, for sticking with me for the past six years! I must admit, I am sad, for I am no longer going to be writing anymore Draco and Ginny stories anymore. I don't think I am going to be writing any fan fiction anymore. I'm 25 and need to start writing some of my own novels. I do have so many HP stories that I want to write and maybe one day I will write them, but not anytime soon. If you are interested, I wrote a story under another name georgieboy225. It is a George and Hermione story. Thank you again for reading and reviewing my stories.

Jenn A.K.A. Ginny612.

P.S. I have finally made it to London, England and will be going to school here for the next few months! I have gone to Kensington Gardens and it is gorgeous there! 


	20. Run Ruldolph Run

Chapter 15A – Run Rudolph Run

Draco was sitting in his shared bedroom when he heard someone running up the stairs as fast as they could. Suddenly the door burst opened; it was Ginny and she was out of breath.

"Ginny is everything okay?" Draco asked with worry in his tone.

"Yes," she responded breathing heavily, "Everyone is gone."

"What?"

Still standing she said, "Dad, Fred, George, and Percy are working, Charlie, Sara, Penny, Bill, Fleur, and mom are all out getting things ready for Bill and Fleurs wedding. Harry and Hermione are still at Hermione's house and Ron and Lavender are somewhere acting like bunnies. That leaves just the two of us all alone." Taking time to take a deep breath she continued, "Do you know what that means?"

Thinking that he did know what it meant, Draco said with a smile, "Sure I do." He removed his shoes and socks, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, laid back on his elbows, flipped his hair, and gave Ginny his best come-hither look.

Ginny giggled and said, "You can sing to me," she said thrusting his guitar at him.

"Of course that's what it means," Draco said sitting up and grabbing the guitar.

"You said you would never play while there were so many people in the house so you wouldn't bother anyone." Draco did remember saying that.

"Okay, angel, so what will it be?"

"Well, have you tried any of the new stuff that gave you?"

"Actually I did. But it's not perfect yet."

"That's okay."

Draco put the music sheet on the bed and started playing. Almost instantly, Ginny knew song it was.

Out of all the reindeers you know you're the mastermind  
Run, run Rudolph, Randalph ain't too far behind  
Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph, cause I'm reeling like a merry-go-round.

Said Santa to a boy child "What have you been longing for?"  
"All I want for Christmas is a Rock and Roll electric guitar"  
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a shooting star

Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph, I'm reeling like a merry-go-round.

Said Santa to a girl child "What would you like most to get?"  
"I want a baby doll that can cry, scream, drink, and wet"  
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a Saber jet.

Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph, I'm reeling like a merry-go-round.

Run, run Rudolph  
Run, run Rudolph  
Run, run Rudolph  
Run, run Rudolph  
Run, run Rudolph

When he finished playing, he realized that Ginny wasn't the only one clapping. He collected a group of almost all the Weasley clan.

"Hey that was bloody brilliant," Charlie said, "We should get together, I'll play my drums." And off he ran.

"I'll get my saxophone." Bill said and ran off.

"I can get my bass guitar," Arthur said and he too ran off.

"I'll get my flute!" Percy said and ran off.

"Oooo, we should put a band together!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

Draco put his head in his hands and said, "I created a huge mess, I hope you're happy, Angle."

"Oh, stop it. Mom was just kidding about the band part, besides, they aren't that good at playing their instruments." She got up, went to the door, and locked it. She sat on the bed and said, "I liked that hair flip you did. Can you do it again?"


End file.
